Rebirth and Ashes
by lunastars
Summary: After Dom saves Ash's life she finds herself drawn into his world. Along the way she learns new things, gets herself a family, finds trouble and bumps heads with the scruffiest member of team Toretto. - Vince/OC
1. Bikers and Strangers

**A/N: **_Firstly, in this fic, Vince and Dom are twenty-one, Leon is twenty, Jesse is nineteen and Letty is eighteen, Mia is sixteen and my female OC is nineteen and my male OC is twenty-one. Secondly, I wrote this partly because I'm on a Vince hype and I feel he needs some love!_

* * *

I stumbled out of the bar. I hadn't had any, well except for a shot the boys bought me but that was my limit for sure. The bar wasn't even mine, I just knew some of the people who worked there. I knew if I was to drink any more than a couple I'd have a chance of getting caught and getting their licence taken away. The stumbling instead came from the amount of spoke that filled the place, making it hard to find the step near the door.

"You alright there? Need some help?"

I glanced over to the source. Bikers. I knew I'd have to be careful with what I said. "Nah, you're alright."

"You sure?"

The voice was closer now but I was nearly at my car. Nate would kill me if I got into trouble now so I picked up the pace. As I reached my car a hand rested on my shoulder. From the smell and size of it I knew it was the biker. Part of me said to scream while the other part told me to turn around and kick him in the balls.

"I said, you sure?"

"Pretty sure," I nodded. "This is my car after all."

He chuckled slightly. Bikers preferred well, bikes. Cars were a downgrade for them, nothing to be impressed by when there was a bike in the mix. I braced myself as he swung me round and pushed me against the car.

"My bike is better."

I glanced over at his bike. The others who were with him were chuckling. I wouldn't deny his bike probably was better than my car because it probably was. But as rusted and messed up as my car was I'd never choose a bike over it.

"Maybe."

"So answer the question."

He was close, too close now. "Well my ride is right there."

His hand moved to enclose around my arm. It tightened instantly. "I was just bein' polite by asking ya, in reality you have no choice."

I started to fight as he dragged me towards his bike. Nearly all of the girls who worked or came to the bar got hassle from somebody. Soon you get used to it but on the odd occasion some creep decides to take it too far. I screamed but no one came, probably because of all the noises in the bar. We were nearly at his bike and I almost gave up all hope when someone grabbed the biker and yanked him away.

As I tumbled to the floor I rolled away. I got up from the ground and dusted myself off. I changed my stance, ready to run if I had to but also ready to fight. When I turned to look at the bikers there was a guy fighting with them. He was huge, probably about their size but he was more muscle than fat. He was bold and looked angry, I didn't recognise him so I wondered why he had cut in.

The bikers suddenly got on their bikes. As they drove away they left behind a string of swear words. The guy who had cut in turned to face me. He rubbed his knuckles soothingly as he walked towards me. I took a cautious step back towards the bar so I could run inside if I needed to.

"I ain't gonna hurt you."

I chuckled nervously. "I'm sure those guys would have said the same thing."

"Well, thanks to me those guys aren't here to do so."

He had a point. "I guess so."

"Look, we can talk inside with witnesses if you want?"

I nodded. "And I'll have to get Nate to give you any drink you want on the house. Maybe more than one if he agrees."

"Who's Nate?" he asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," I explained. "He works here, he's close with the owner. It's a family run place."

"I'll gladly pay," he shrugged.

"You just saved me ass, you're definitely getting at least one free drink."

I started walking towards the door. "Hey!" I turned back to look at him. "I'm Dom by the way."

"Ash."

* * *

"Remind me why you saved my ass?"

Dom and I were sat at the bar. Nate couldn't give him all his drinks for free but he managed to slip in a fair few. The boys had thanked him for saving me seen as they had been too stupid to walk me to my car.

"You looked like you could use my help," he shrugged.

"I'm sensing more but I won't push you."

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Nineteen."

"My girlfriend is a year younger than you and my sister is sixteen," he explained. "I just thought, if it was them I'd want someone to help."

I nodded my agreement as we sat and he took another drink. We talked some more. He told me about his business, how he ran his Dad's garage and how it was passed onto him when his Dad died. He spoke a little more about his family but not too much before he went on a full blown talk about cars. Admittedly I didn't know that much about them so I spent most of the conversation nodding and simply agreeing with him.

This carried on for a good two, three hours before he realised and stopped. I left him to finish up his last drink while I called him a taxi. He insisted he was fine but even if he didn't realise how much he drank, I did. I even moved to the door to watch him get in the taxi just so he wouldn't get into his own car.

* * *

"So," Nate mused as he climbed into bed beside me. "That was an eventful day."

"Hmm," I groaned as I rolled over to snuggle into him. "I could have been back here in this bed hours ago."

"You're the one who insisted on coming back in to thank that guy," he chuckled.

"Dom," I told him. "And he deserved it. I've never seen so many bikers get into a fight with one guy then run away."

"Did he leave a number?"

"No, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well he left his car at the bar," he shrugged. "Figured we could ring him and let him know he can come down before opening to get it. I'd get a chance to talk properly with him then."

I ran my fingers along his chest. "Why do you want to?"

"I got the guy a few free drinks," he admitted. "But I didn't actually get the chance to stop and say 'hey, thanks for saving my girlfriend's life.'"

"I'm sure he knows…"

"Maybe," he agreed. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'll just keep an eye out and try and catch him."

"Hmm, I know where he works as well," I told him.

"That could work too, now go to sleep, Ash."

I laid my head on his shoulder and rested my hand on his chest. He laid his hand on top of mine and as his breathing changed I drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Challenges

**A/N: **_Thank you for the interest so far. I meant to update before now (even if it hasn't been that long) but this chapter just didn't want to get written. All my bigger ideas for this fic involve a lot of Vince/OC moments but of course they haven't met yet so it was hard… However I managed to wriggle in that meeting and even a moment between the two of them near the end.  
_

* * *

__  
As we pulled up across the road from the small garage I studied it carefully. It was tucked away nicely so that it was hard to see inside from this angle. It didn't look like much but who was I to judge? I hung out in the middle of nowhere in a bar that attracted all sorts of people. I could see Nate checking the place over out of the corner of my eye. It had taken a while to find the place, all I had to go on was the name but once we found the right person it was a breeze. Apparently they were popular amongst those who were part of the street racing scene.

Nate got out of the car first and I joined him soon after. I heard the car lock behind me before he crossed the road. I took a moment but I soon followed after him. As we got closer to the entrance of the garage I could hear talking from inside. I heard four sets of voices, three guys and one girl but I couldn't pick out Dom's. I'd seen his car outside with the others so I knew he was here. Nate was ahead of me and when he turned the corner and entered the garage they all stopped talking suddenly.

"Yes?" Asked a gruff voice.

"I'm here to see Dom," Nate explained. "I'm Nathan, but he might remember me as Nate."

"Business or pleasure?" The same voice asked.

"Both," Nate admitted carefully.

I could just _hear_ the eyebrows raise and the suspicious looks that they must have given him. They probably didn't get that sort of answer on a daily basis. I sighed and finished the last few steps that were required to enter the garage.

"He's here to talk about something that happened with me last night. So it's technically a bit of pleasure and business."

Four sets of eyes fell on me and I almost hid away again. Each of them studied me, and I'm sure that it was in great detail. The girl was about my height and my build. She had dark hair tied back in a ponytail, tanned skin and a stern look on her face. The smallest guy looked almost afraid. He was fiddling with his laptop and his beanie looked like it was about to fall off his head at any moment. The second guy was just leaning back against one of the cars, swinging the wrench around in his hand. He looked too relaxed if you ask me. And the last guy was well, _scruffy_. He looked just as menacing as the girl but he kept back, arms folded. I realised he had been the one to talk.

Suddenly Dom reappeared. No one had noticed him yet except for me and his eyes instantly fell on me. He leaned against the doorframe to what I assumed was an office. His arms were folded and he wore a smirk. Something was clearly amusing him but I figured if he told me I probably wouldn't be anywhere near as amused as him. While the others seemed to watch me carefully still Dom moved away from the door and started to make his way over to us.

"What the hell could have happened?" The girl asked.

"I saved her ass." They all turned at the sound of Dom's voice. "Or would you phrase it differently?"

I shook my head. Why was I so shy all of a sudden? "I guess not…"

"Oh, what a hero," the girl said sarcastically. "At least I know where you were now. Although, 'I saved her ass' is a bit vague if you ask me."

"Yeah, she's right," the relaxed one agreed, still swinging that damn wrench around, as she went to working one of the cars. "Where did this happened?"

"And how?" The scared looking one piped up.

He looked at me for a moment, seemingly debating whether or not he should re-tell the story. I knew for damn sure that I wasn't going to. Nate had freaked when I'd told him the story and to be honest the whole thing was more than embarrassing now that I'd slept on it.

"I went for a drive and when I stopped I decided I was thirsty." This part I hadn't heard before. I never really knew why he was there or chose to intervene, all I knew was that if it had been his girlfriend or sister then he would want someone to help. "I parked up and headed over to the bar when I spotted her getting into a bit trouble with some bikers."

"Is there not an incredibly short version of this story?" I muttered.

"Guy was dragging her back to his bike and his guys," he explained, standing a little straighter now. "I'd seen her telling him no and heading to her car before so I knew it was some seriously unwanted attention so I stepped in."

"He beat on the guys, they ran like girls and then Nate and I thanked him with a few drinks." I rushed it out so that he couldn't drag it out anymore.

Dom chuckled slightly. "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"So he saved you, he thanked him," she said, tone slightly harsh. I watched as she wandered over to Dom. Ah, the girlfriend. "So what the hell are you doing here?"

Nate took hold of my hand suddenly and squeezed. He performed gestures like this when he thought someone was being a little unfair towards me and to show he had my back. "I got him some of the drinks for free seen as I was working behind the bar but I didn't get the time to thank him properly."

"It was nothing," Dom said, how modest.

"No." I was surprised that it was me that was disagreeing. "I'd be dead if it wasn't for you, or I'd be left wishing that I was."

"Where in the hell did you go in order to run into bikers?" The scruffy one asked. "Especially those kind of bikers."

"Biker bar, where else?" Dom shook his head, clearly judging the stupid question.

"It's not a biker bar." Nate let out a low sigh. "Really, it isn't. Just bikers like to come there. Ninety percent of the people there are good, real easy to get on with, just a few give it a bad name."

"It's how it got known to be a biker place," I explained.

"Place isn't half bad when you go in," Dom said, obviously agreeing with Nate's statement.

"Well, thanks," Nate nodded. "And thanks for saving my girl. I was stupid to let her walk out on her own, nothing normally happens, everyone knows she's out of bounds, even just for a little flirt."

"Sound possessive," the relaxed one commented.

"I wouldn't call it that." I jumped in before Nate could make a comment.

Dom cleared his throat suddenly. "It's nearly the end of shift so everyone is a little cranky, why don't you two come round tomorrow? We'll do some introductions, talk some and gets all this 'thanks' and shit out of the way."

"Uh." I looked around awkwardly at the others. "I guess we could do that…"

"We own another place," Dom explained. "Seen as it's Saturday we'll be closing up a little early, a little after lunch."

"We wouldn't want to impose," Nate said. "Plus, it's clear we might step on some toes…"

"I agree," Dom nodded. "And my family here should apologise for that."

"Not all of us," the smaller one piped up. "Some of us are innocent."

"Still." Dom laughed for a moment.

It took a moment or two but Nate finally agreed. When I noticed Dom had his eyes on me I realised that he wanted an answer from me as well. Did I want to drop by tomorrow? This was only supposed to be quick. We would come by the garage, Nate would say a quick thanks then off we'd go. But now suddenly we had invite round to spend lunch with them? Or was I thinking about this too much? In the end, with the pressure of them wanting an answer building up, I just agreed to it.

On the way out half my mind was on what had happened while the other was trying to remember the address Dom had given me until I could write it down somewhere. As we got into the car Nate didn't say another word only handed me a pad and paper so I could write the address down before he drove away.

* * *

I was never one to get nervous. At least not properly. But standing across the road from the address Dom gave to me I was nervous as hell. It looked like a small diner/café but it seemed to sell essentials like groceries. I caught sight of the back of Nate as he headed over and I ran after him in order to keep up.

Once inside I could see everything clearer. There was a counter/workspace area in the middle in the shape of a square. There were booths on the right and left walls but on the left there were also shelves with things on them. At the very back was an office. Nate decided to take a seat at the counter, a little away from Dom and his family.

A young girl came over to us, a happy and polite smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

"Lemonade and a cheese sandwich, please," I decided. Everywhere sold those, right?

"Coffee and ham sandwich please," Nate decided.

"Sure thing," she nodded before turning away.

"And Mi." She turned around at the sound of Dom's voice. "It's on the house, OK?"

She didn't argue just went on to get what we needed. No one said anything else until everything was set in front of us. Suddenly Dom and his family moved over a little so that we were all sat in a group, even the girl behind the counter came to sit with us.

"So, introductions," Dom started as Nate and I finally finished eating. "You know me, the lovely lady who served you is my sister Mia, the other lovely lady is my girlfriend Letty, the smaller on is Jesse, the scruffy one is Vince and the other is Leon."

"Ash and Nate, right?" Leon asked before we could say anything.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Short for Ashley and Nathan."

"And you're together?" Mia asked. "Like a couple?"

Nate nodded this time. "Yeah, for about eight months now, nearly nine."

"Dom told me what happened," Mia explained. "How you were gonna drop by at some point seen as yesterday didn't go so well."

"It went well enough," I disagreed. "This really wasn't necessary."

"I don't see you bolting for the door," Vince commented.

"Yeah," Leon agreed, smirking. "I'd say she's drawn in."

"Both of them of course," Vince added.

"Oh yeah, definitely both," Leon nodded.

Dom hit them both upside the head. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Not gonna defend him too?" Letty snapped, eyes rolling.

"And make him feel like he can't handle himself?" Dom smirked.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "Guys don't like that so much."

I coughed a little to get their attention. "So because I'm a woman you think I do?"

"Stick around and we'll see if you can handle yourself or not," Vince said. Was that a challenge?

* * *

I never got a chance to prove to Vince that I could handle myself before it was time to head to the bar. It was only two when we left and opening wasn't until about five but Nate had promised to set everything up which meant we had to get their early.

When we got there I sat at the bar, switching between that and throwing darts at the board. Nate moved around the bar, working on restocking all the empty shelves with bottles and changing the barrels. I helped a little with making sure the tables were clean and the bear mats straight but it was more fun watching him struggle. He always complained yet when he's asked to do it he says yes without question.

I found myself growing bored already and I knew that even when opening arrived I'd still be bored. The place stayed fairly quiet until about eight at least, sometimes even nine. I knew because the regulars were good people and we sold some food that the place needed to be open a little earlier but that didn't stop me from wanting to bang my head against the table.

Luckily for me four guys walked in and headed straight over to me around seven. Two sitting on either side of me. I smiled at Dom and the others before Nate got some drinks for them. None of them said anything as they sipped their beers, only when they had a second one each did they talk.

"Boys wanted to see this place," Dom explained.

"Is it as bad as you thought it was?" I asked the other three.

"Nah," Leon shook his head. "It's alright. Once you get passed the smoke."

"It's less so on this side of the room," I told him." Smokers sit on the other side."

"Place is small enough that it doesn't help much though," Jesse commented as he looked around."

"Exactly," I nodded as I drank some of my orange juice.

"You don't drink?" Vince smirked.

"I'm only nineteen," I sighed. "So not in here, no."

"Your boyfriend works behind the bar and you don't drink here?"

"I don't want to get him or the other people who work here into trouble," I ground out. "I drink enough in my own time anyway."

"She's lying a little though," Nate laughed. "Sometimes the regulars buy her a shot or two, especially when they're celebrating."

"So what if I was to buy you a drink?" Vince asked, his face unreadable.

I could see Nate's eyes on him. Suddenly he didn't look so happy about the attention I was getting but he remained quiet. "I'd say no," I shrugged. "Politely of course."

Vince kept his eyes on me but didn't say anything. I looked away out of awkwardness to see Nate was watching me too. I groaned and drank the rest of my orange. I smiled a little at Nate before I dropped down off the stool and headed for the door. I wasn't going outside per say just going to open the door a little for some fresh air.

When I reached the door I sat on the step just outside of it. I was back far enough that the door hit my back, stopping it from closing properly. No one was insight which made me feel a lot better. I closed my eyes for the briefest of moments as the cool air picked up. As I opened them the door opened behind me. I expected it to be someone heading out but instead they sat down on the rest of the step beside me.

"I was joking about the drink."

I looked sideways at Vince. "I wasn't joking about refusing."

"Your boyfriend almost jumped the bar to come and check on you."

"So you decided to be the gentleman who would come out and do it instead?"

"Yeah, if you say so," he laughed. "Plus he was screaming murder the way he was watching me, guess I wanted to piss him off some more."

I elbowed him hard. "Dick."

"You this honest with everyone you meet?" He rubbed his side slightly.

"Only the jerks."

"I'm not the one throwing insults around," he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, you look really offended."

"Maybe I am." He pouted a little.

"Well you're not fooling anyone," I sighed. "You deliberately tried to piss my boyfriend off so you deserved those insults."

"I was only playing and he got his panties in a twist," Vince chuckled. "Guess I forgot about the no flirting policy."

"Oh shut up, you're twisting it," I groaned. "He just meant that they know I'm spoken for so they don't try. Most of the regulars are pretty protective anyway so they wouldn't anyway."

"So if someone comes out here and sees me they'll kick my ass?"

"Well I'm not saying-" As I turned to look at him I realised how close he actually was. In fact his lips were barely an inch from mine. I could feel his breathe and a vague sense that that was his hand resting on my knee. "Yeah, maybe they would."

"Would you?" Another challenge?

"Why don't you try continuing to push your luck and see what happens?"

He chuckled and moved away. "I'm good."

"Scared?" I teased.

"Nah," he grinned. "Just like to stay in one piece tonight."

"You sure can dish out the challenges, but you can't even attempt one yourself?"

"You're just trying to get me into trouble," he accused. "Plus, it's actually a lot better if you're interested in what I'm thinking on doing."

I gulped. Suddenly this all seemed so real. But then maybe he didn't mean what I thought he did. Either way I knew teasing and then taking a huge step back could prove an issue around here, but was Vince like that? I shook my head, it didn't matter. Instead of contemplating it I stood up. The door swung shut and as I turned to re-enter the bar Vince grabbed my arm.

"I'm not one to step down from a challenge," he whispered into my ear. "But I'm also not one to seriously over-step the line with someone else's girl. Dom seems to have a soft spot for you both, especially you. So I can wait."

He pushed ahead of me and went inside. I stared at the door as it closed. What the hell was that supposed to mean. I numbly opened the door and headed back into the bar, going over Vince's words in my head.

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Games

I made my way over to the bar and carefully pushed the door open. I'd woken up alone, which wasn't surprising when I realised that it was almost three in the afternoon. It had been months, years even, since I'd slept in that late. On Sunday's the bar opened at four instead of five seen as it would be closing around ten instead of midnight. I knew Nate would be behind the bar getting ready for the first batch of customers who would stumble through the doors dead on four.

As I entered the bar I found him behind the bar. He was leaning against it watching the TV. I carefully walked up behind him and climbed up onto the barstool. Once I was steady on my knees I reached over and placed my hands over his eyes. His hands came up and covered my own before he turned to face me.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Figured you deserved the sleep," he shrugged. "You always come here to keep me company when you could be at home, relaxing."

"I will get a job," I told him. I had had a crappy job in a convenient store until the boss decided to fire me.

"It's not your fault you lost the last one." He moved round the bar to come and sit on the stool beside mine. "Take your time, in fact, enjoy having the time off for a while."

"What makes you say I need time off?"

"Well you finished school then went straight into work," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but it wasn't exactly hard, was it?" I smiled a little as I looked around. "I had you to go to when I finished school, and my job was never challenging."

"Shh," he chuckled. "Just take the time to relax, trust me you deserve it."

I jumped off of my stool and stood in front of him. "What if I don't want to relax?"

"You don't like to make things easy, do you?"

I shook my head, grinning at him. He grinned back and I could just feel his hands hovering near my hips. I leaned down ever so slowly and softly placed my lips to his. Finally his hands moved to rest on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was hard to stop the yelp that escaped me as he stood up suddenly and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked me backwards.

"Nate," I mumbled, looking over at the door.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, kissing my neck softly.

"Table," I finally breathed out, deciding to just forget about the unlocked door. We had time, it'd be OK.

I felt us move a little more before I felt the table. I unwrapped my legs from him as I shuffled back a little onto the table. I kept my legs apart so he could stand between them. His hands ran up my sides as mine ran down his chest. I hissed as Nate pushed himself against me and kissed me more thoroughly.

A loud cough made us spring apart. I glanced over to see Dom and Vince by the door. My cheeks burned as I buried my face in Nate's chest. His hand rubbed my back slowly but I could tell he had his eyes on the boys.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Dom said. "We did knock."

"I didn't hear anything," Nate said.

"I thought you said you knocked?"

I looked up to see Dom muttering to Vince who smirked. "I did."

"Bullshit," Nate hissed as he moved away from me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said, trying to change the subject as I jumped down from the table.

Dom looked around awkwardly. "Well, we got into a conversation with Nate last night."

I looked over my shoulder at Nate who groaned. I narrowed my eyes at him as he came back over to us. He had that look in his eyes, the one that told me he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Oh really?" I mused. "And what conversation would this have been?"

"The no job one," Dom said uneasily.

"It accidently came up," Nate explained as he put an arm around me. "They were questioning why you were hanging around the bar and stuff."

"Yeah we knew you didn't work here or drink here," Dom continued. "And we guessed you didn't live here either, so we just wondered."

"Doesn't explain why you're here," I sighed.

"We have to close the diner for a few hours each day which means we lose work," Dom explained. "Mia can't get there 'til four, sometimes five. There's a girl called Emily working there from about eight in the morning 'til two, which means it's shut for two, three hours."

"When do you close overall?"

"About seven, eight," he shrugged. "Depends how busy it is."

"Where is this going?" Nate asked curiously.

"Emily's last shift is this Friday, we wondering if you wanted the job?" Dom offered. "It's shit pay to be honest with you, but it'll take too long to get someone else so we figured we'd offer the person we knew needed a job."

"How shit is the pay exactly?" I questioned.

"Minimum wage, just about," Dom mumbled. "But you'd only be working until Mia got there."

"I don't mind working after she does," I said quickly. "After school she might want to relax, I don't mind if my pay is cut in half for those hours."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "I can sort something with Mia for the wages so you don't miss out on too much money after she gets there. We all make money at the garage so she can always get money off of us if she needs it."

"Yeah, Mi won't mind," Vince agreed.

"Whatever works," I shrugged.

"Does that mean you'll take it?" Dom asked hopefully.

"I need the job and the money, no matter how little, couldn't hurt."

"Good," he sighed. "One less thing to worry about now, Saturday, about eight?"

"Sounds good to me," I nodded.

"I was going to give Mia the weekends off so she could focus on school, or at least cut her hours so she can relax. But she'll be there to meet you so she can give you a set of keys and help you with opening up."

Nate's arm tightened around me briefly as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him as he moved away to plug in the jukebox and mute the TV. It wouldn't be long until the customers started wandering in. As I thought about it Marley and April came in, two of the barmaids. They waved at me briefly before continuing on their way.

Dom headed straight over to Nate. I didn't even want to think of the reasons why. No doubt Dom could tell that he'd said something wrong. He hadn't, no one had. Nate just worried a lot. I tried to ignore the whole thing as I sat down with Vince at one of the tables.

"You didn't knock, did you?"

He just shrugged, and _tried_ to look innocent. "Maybe."

"What were you hoping to achieve?"

"I didn't actually admit to not knocking."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't hear a damn thing so we both know you didn't. I just wished I'd followed my gut and locked it."

"But you didn't," he pointed out.

"I was distracted."

He laughed suddenly. "I could see that."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"You moved away from each other pretty quickly," he chuckled.

"Wouldn't you?" I snapped.

I jumped as I felt his breath on my cheek. "Nope."

I didn't want to know what he would have done instead. But from his tone I could _guess_. But I tried not to. I tried to ignore how close he was and the shivers that ran up and down my spine. Shifting away from him, I tried my best to play it cool but from the smirk on his face I knew I'd failed miserably.

"You talked Dom into giving me the job, didn't you?" I accused.

"I was outside talking to you when they discussed your lack of job," he said innocently.

"I still think you're the one that came up with the idea," I mumbled. "The only thing I don't understand is why."

"You amuse me," he shrugged. "Or maybe intrigue is a better word. Plus, the first time I said something to you and you got all worked up – I talked about buying you a drink or something – it was just way too interesting to back down."

"So this is all a game to you?"

"Well it isn't love if that's what you're worried about."

"I'd have to be drunk or being paid a lot of money to love you," I scoffed.

"You don't know me," he pointed out.

"And you don't know me," I shrugged. "Yet you're playing games like you do."

"I have a feeling I've got a little trouble on my hands," he grinned.

"Definitely," I nodded. "So you better watch those games of yours."

"With all these reactions I'm getting?" He laughed. "Make me."

* * *

**A/N: **_Aw, I love everyone who has taken an interest in this story! I've got a basic idea of this story but I'm just sort of going with it as well. So if any of you have anything you want to see, or things you really like about it so far, I'd love to know!_

R&R


	4. So Far Over The Line

Saturday came along quicker than I thought it would Dom, Vince and the others didn't come into the bar again after offering me the job. I considered going over, especially to see Mia. If I'd be working with her during the week for a few hours I figured it might be best to get to know her but I never did go round. Instead I spent my days with Nate, making the most of it while I was still out of a job and then my nights were spent at the bar 'til Nate finished work.

When Saturday arrived I ended up getting there almost an hour earlier than I needed to. But Mia was already there. She was taking some bags out to the bins. When I reached her I grabbed the last couple of bags from the ground and threw them in.

"Oh, hey," she said, a little startled. "Thanks."

"Might as well start early," I smiled.

"You won't be saying that in a few days," she laughed.

I gulped. "Is it really that bad?"

She led us into the small work space area. "It's just boring, we never packed, y'know? It's always just enough customers to get us through the day. But sometimes you find yourself just sitting here."

"Oh…"

"But have no fear!" She moved over to the 'til and reached into the shelf that was underneath. When she pulled her hand back out there was a magazine. "There's a whole pile of them. Every time I buy a new one I leave it here."

I laughed a little. "Prepared, I like it."

"I also take some food every so often when I'm bored."

I smiled a little at that before being dragged around the place. She explained the office was locked and I shouldn't need anything from there so that was one part I didn't need to worry about. She showed me where the cleaning stuff was, the cutlery, napkins and other things that might be asked for.

Once we'd sorted out where everything went she showed me how to use the hot drinks maker (and how to change/clean it), then where all the food stuff was kept. It was all fairly simple. Everything cold was in the fridge, things that didn't need to be in the fridge were in cupboards and drawers.

"I think that's everything," she said about an hour later.

"Yeah, I think I got everything."

"Oh!" She handed me a set of keys. "When you're finished just pull the shutter down, the gold key locks the lock that's already on the garage and the silver one locks the padlock."

I nodded as I clipped the new keys onto my keychain. "Sounds easy enough."

"If there's any trouble there's a piece of paper pinned inside the magazine shelf, it has mine, Dom's and the garage's number," she explained. "If you want to put them in your phone go ahead, we're fine with it."

"Right," I breathed out slowly. I was trying to remember everything, I didn't really feel like burning the place down or being responsible for a robbery.

She moved over to part of the counter where the hot drinks machine was. "Why don't I make us some coffee?"

"I thought you got weekends off?"

"I do," she nodded, a big smile on her face. "But I figured seen as you're the reason why and it's your first day I could stick around for a bit."

"Oh, thanks," I grinned. "And yeah, I'll take that coffee."

"What do you take in it?"

"Milk, two sugars."

She started to get to work on the coffee straight away. "We can have some sandwiches in a couple of hours if it's not too busy."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"Dom says I'm allowed a sandwich and something to go with it," Mia explained. "He says it counts as lunch, but he's not gonna know if we take a little extra."

Considering she was about three years younger than me I really liked Mia. She seemed a lot older than she actually was. I gratefully took the mug from her and sipped slowly as she chattered on. She told me about herself and the team. It was nice that she decided to stay even though it was her day off. And honestly, I found what she was saying about herself and the team far too interesting.

* * *

I heard the sounds of engines pull up outside and then laughter as they were cut off. Looking up I spotted Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon and Jesse walking in. Letty and Dom were ahead, his arm around her shoulders while the three boy shoved each other and muttered things amongst themselves.

I quickly got up to take mine and Mia's plates and mugs over to the sink. I hadn't seen Vince since I got offered the job so I wasn't entirely sure if he was going to drop those games he seemed to be playing or not. Once I'd washed them I grabbed the cloth and cleaning spray to wipe down a couple of the tables that had been used, anything to avoid talking to Vince.

"Service is terrible around here," I heard Vince laugh.

"Yeah," Leon scoffed. "Where's a beer when you want one?"

"Oh shut up," Mia chuckled. "You usually help yourself so stop being so awkward."

"You yell at us when we get our own beers," Jesse accused.

When I finished I knew I'd have to go back. As I made my way back towards Mia I noticed Dom and Letty had slipped into the office but all three boys sat the bar stools. I dropped the cloth and cleaning spray on the side before grabbing three beers and taking them over to the boys.

"Thanks," Leon said as he grabbed for one.

"How old are you boys?" I questioned, holding the bottles away and out of their reach.

"Twenty-one," Vince grinned so I handed him his.

"Twenty," Leon shrugged. I glanced at him but slid his over anyway.

"Nineteen," Jesse piped up nervously.

"You guys drank at the bar," I groaned. "And you're underage."

"You're boyfriend served us," Leon pointed out.

"I didn't even drink that much," Jesse said defensively.

"You're lucky he's a nice guy," I said as I handed Jesse his beer.

"Sure," Vince scoffed as he started drinking.

I scowled at him as I took my seat next to Mia, unfortunately it put me right in front of him. I could see him smirking behind his bottle. Leon and Jesse were looking between us with amusement. I groaned when I realised that Mia was too.

"Stop staring," I snapped.

"What's going on with you two?" Mia questioned.

"Who says anything is going on?" I shrugged.

"The scoff from, V," Leon said.

"And the scowl," Jesse added.

"He deserved it for not believing Nate is a nice guy."

"He's overprotective but that's it," Vince said. And I realised he was being serious.

"You've hardly seen us together!"

"Well if I have my way I'd definitely prefer to see you without him."

Mia reached over and hit him before I could. The smile that Leon had tried to hide turned into a fit of laughter as Jesse joined in. Vince growled at them but as he sat back in his seat I could see he was trying not to laugh. I reached across and started hitting his nearest shoulder repeatedly.

Suddenly his hands reached up and grabbed my wrists. I squealed involuntarily as he pulled me forward so I was leaning over the counter, his face barely an inch from mine. I cursed as my eyes darted straight to his lips, but I smirked internally when I saw his eyes went straight to mine.

"Play nice," he warned.

"And if I don't?"

That cocky smirk of his appeared. "Keep acting like that and you'll find out."

"What's going on?"

I wriggled away at the sound of Nate's voice. "Tricky customer, you know what they're like."

"Want me to kick him out?"

Vince started to laugh but I ignored him as I shook my head at Nate and motioned for him to come sit with Mia and I. She moved over one so he could sit between us. When he did I leaned into him and his arm came up to wrap around my shoulders. Vince rolled his eyes at us before picking at the label on his beer bottle.

* * *

I know going back to Dom's with him, Nate and the others was my idea but how I ended up on the couch wedged between Nate and Vince I didn't know. Awkward wasn't even a strong enough word to describe how I felt. Whenever Nate would hold my hand, put an arm around me or lean over to kiss my cheek Vince would smirk in a way that said 'told you so'.

"How long did you guys know each other for before you started dating?" Mia asked suddenly.

"I was fifteen when we met."

Nate thought about it for a moment. "I was seventeen."

"But we only became friends about a year later," I explained.

"We were friends for a couple of years and when she turned eighteen she moved in with me."

"I'm glad living together before dating worked out better for you guys," Letty chuckled.

Dom poked her in the side. "It worked perfectly for us too."

Nate smiled a little at that. "Considering I made a complete ass of myself most of the time I'm not so sure it went that that well."

"It went well enough," I sighed. "And as I think we've said before that we started dating about eight, nine months."

"Not that long at all," Vince commented.

"Yeah, still the honeymoon phase by the looks of things," Leon added.

"One of those ones that lasts about a week," Vince started. "But everything goes wrong throughout."

I elbowed Vince hard in the side. I couldn't help but grin as string of swear words tumbled out of his mouth. Leon and Jesse both glanced at each other before laughing, I noticed everyone else was trying not to laugh.

Vince glared at me, and I was happy to see his arm was wrapped around his waist. I grinned happily as I got up and skipped towards the kitchen before Vince could really respond. I went straight to the fridge and dug out one of the bottles of water.

I jumped as I turned around. Vince was stood in front of me, effectively trapping me between himself and the fridge. I looked around him and realised from this spot I couldn't see into the living room, and no doubt they couldn't see into here.

"That wasn't very nice." I wanted to slap that smile off of his face.

"You're right," I agreed. "I'd say it was more funny."

"I was only being honest."

I wanted to glare at him but when I saw he was serious it just made my stomach turn. "No you weren't."

"I was." He wasn't smiling anymore. "He's all over you, like the stupid honeymoon phrase that everyone seems to go through. And I know, maybe it's because you guys don't know us that well and he's just looking out for you. But you're not acting the same. You just lean into him. But you don't kiss him every five fucking seconds and you don't have your arms wrapped around him all the time."

"Maybe I just like to be held," I shot back.

"Or maybe you're just not that interested anymore but you're too afraid to say it."

"Wrong," I shrugged as I opened up the bottle and took a sip.

"I don't think so." He snatched the bottle from me and drank from it. "Maybe it's because you live with him, maybe it's because before now you didn't have a job, maybe you just don't like being on your own."

I slapped him without really thinking about it. He dropped the bottle, with the look on his face I guess it was out of shock. I didn't really like his little games but at least before he never stepped over the line, at least not too far over and they were kind of fun. But now he had and I wasn't laughing. Fine, I would admit my feelings for Nate weren't like they used to be in no way was I using him, I was with him because I still felt _something_ and I wasn't about to just throw it away without trying.

As I moved to go pass him he grabbed my hand. I didn't look at him but I could feel his breath on my cheeks. "I was out of line, alright? But I'm not taking back what I said about you not feeling the same way."

"Well you should because you're wrong," I ground out.

"Fine," he shrugged, releasing his hold on me in the process. "Let me take you out for diner or something to make up for it."

"Yeah right, I'm going to be doing everything in my power to stay the hell away from you."

When his hand brushed against my arm I chanced a look at him. He was watching me. He wasn't smiling, in fact he almost looked _sad_. And angry, yeah, definitely angry but it didn't feel like it was aimed at me.

"I can't let you do that," he whispered.

* * *

_R&R_


	5. Friendship

The look Vince gave me scared me but before I could think any more of it he let go me, grabbed a towel and stooped down to clean the water up. I went to help him but he held his hand up. I found it better to leave him alone after that so I got my composure back and headed into the living room. Everyone was quietly watching the TV, it didn't look like any of them had heard what had happened so I quietly sat with Nate on the couch.

"You OK?" Nate whispered to me.

I nodded. Not really trusting my voice. Whenever I got angry you could tell by how my voice sounded. Well, Nate could tell. So nodding was my answer.

"Ash," he mumbled, kissing my neck a little. "You're tense and not talking, something's wrong."

"What's wrong?" Dom grumbled.

Nate shrugged. "I don't know, she won't tell me."

"Nothing is wrong," I ground out.

"Do you want to go home?" Nate asked gently.

I groaned and shifted away from him. "Yeah, but let me go help Vince in the kitchen. Some water was spilt and I just left him to clean it up. I'll let you say goodbye while I go and help him."

He only nodded as I started to get up off the couch. When I reached the kitchen Vince was crouched on the floor mopping up the last of the water. Or at least trying to. The towel looked pretty soaked already. I grabbed it from him before he could tell me no. I wrung it out over the sink before lying it there and grabbing some paper towels.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

I laid the paper towels out on the floor and gently prodded them with my fingers. "Helping, it was my water that was spilt after all."

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry I slapped you but you were out of line…"

"Not about everything," he said sternly. "And I'm never apologising for those things."

I growled slightly, I wasn't getting into it again. I only wanted him to apologise, avoiding him would be too hard but if he wasn't going to apologise then I'm wasn't sure I wanted to be around him. He watched me as I mopped up the rest of the water and binned the paper towels. If he wanted me to say something then he had another thing coming.

"Look, you just have to accept the fact that what I said was my opinion," he sighed as I moved to leave the kitchen. It stopped me, I was curious. "I know I don't know you that well, none of us do, but you interest me. And I… I don't know want you to be angry at me."

"Then take it back," I mumbled.

"No, because you don't want to be with him anymore and you know it."

"I don't know that and neither do you." I kicked the floor lightly. "And why do you care? Like you said, you don't know me. And I get the feeling that you don't like Nate so even if you are right, what's the issue with me staying with him?"

He didn't say anything, and after a minute or so of silence I headed back out into the living room.

* * *

I sat tucked away in the corner of the garage. Sunday was apparently never a busy day so Mia came by to see me and we closed up earlier. She dragged me shopping for a couple of hours, which was different. I was never really into shopping, especially clothes shopping but Mia made it fun. She'd get excited over the simplest thing and every conversation was new and different just by the way she spoke.

But after our shopping trip we ended up back at the garage. The whole team was there so I went to the corner, sat there and ate the lunch we had bought to bring back for everyone. They all sat around talking and eating while I busied myself with my food, which let me tell you was not interesting at all.

"I'm sorry about Vince and Leon."

I jumped, startled by Jesse's voice. "Sorry?"

"They like to tease people and they can take it too far sometimes," he shrugged. "I'm really sorry. And I'm also really sorry if I did anything wrong."

I thought back over it. Jesse hadn't really done anything, in fact I barely heard the kid speak. Leon hadn't really done much either except from the odd comment here and there, which helped to spur on Vince's teasing. "Nah, you didn't do anything."

"Can I sit with you then?"

I nodded and he dragged a stool over to sit with me. We ate in silence and I could see Jesse was a little uneasy. It made me warm up to him quicker and feel more thankful towards him. After we finished eating I tried to speak to him some more, choosing conversations that I figured he'd know more about from what I'd heard off Mia or conversations that were easy enough to get through. After a while he spoke more openly with me and we got into some pretty interesting conversations. He was nicer than I first thought and I couldn't be angry at someone who seemed to be going out of their comfort zone to talk to me.

"Quit hoggin' her," Leon said to Jesse as he came to sit with us.

"I'm not," Jesse defended. "I was just man enough to come talk to her, and to apologise."

Leon glared at Jesse before turning a smile on me. "He's right I guess... I'm sorry for any teasing I may have done. Or if I was just generally an ass."

I smiled a little at that. "I've hardly thought about it."

"So it's not me you're avoiding then, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean," I shrugged. "Now, what did I do to deserve both of you for company?"

They both looked at each other but it was Leon that spoke. "You seem nice, and from the looks of things you and Jess were having an interesting conversation. Dom likes you too and seemingly so does Mia so you can't be all bad."

"Thanks? I think..."

He laughed a little and patted my shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I just mean you don't just get on with one of us. And I'm sure the whole group likes you and wants you around more."

I thought about that for a moment, I did get on with all of them, well except Vince at the moment. "I like being around," I admitted. "Never been around so many people before."

"Really?" Jesse questioned with a surprise tone.

I nodded. "Yeah, there was only my mom and she wasn't around much so I moved out and lived with Nate as soon as possible, he was probably my only friend at the time. I knew the staff at the bar and a few regulars but I haven't had friends my own age or from school since I was about fifteen. Not that I mind much. But it's always really been just been me and Nate since the day we became friends."

"Well, do we qualify to be your friends?" Leon inquired.

I looked them over, pretending to size them up and make an analysis. "Well..." I took another pause for a moment. "Jesse definitely is."

"Yes!" I chuckled as Jesse stuck his tongue out at Leon.

"And me?" Leon said, glaring at Jesse.

"Well, Jesse came and sat with me for lunch, he also apologise." He went to argue but I held my hand up. "And I'm wondering if maybe you only apologised because he did."

He groaned but I couldn't ignore the smile on his face. "You mean I have to fight for your friendship?" I nodded. "What makes you think I want it that bad?"

"Because you know I'm not going to be too harsh on ya," I grinned. "And plus, you're still here."

"Fine, I'll bite," he laughed.

I watched curiously as he leaned against one of the worktops and thought about. Truth be told I'd be friends with any of them, in fact I was with most of the group but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make Leon work for it.

"You into cars?"

I shrugged. "They look good, I can drive pretty well and I guess I like my car but I'm not into them like you guys are."

"Hmm," he thought. "OK, OK, ever been to a race?"

"Those street races?" He gave a slight nod. "Heard of them but never been."

"Would you want to go?"

_Hell fucking yes_, but I decided to play it cool. "Sure, sounds alright."

"You're impossible," he laughed. "But I'll take it."

"Take what?" I asked curiously.

"We've got a race on Friday night, you can drive with me," he explained. "And there's the after party too."

"Yeah," Jesse beamed. "You have to come!"

"Oh, well I guess I could..."

"You don't have to worry," Jesse assured. "We can all hang out loads between now and then."

"And if Nate wants to come he can," Leon shrugged. "Hell, I'll even be nice enough to let him come in my car."

I thought about giving a sarcastic comment but the two of them were being way too nice for that. "That's really nice of you both, and Leon I think that offer might just do it."

"And I'd like to think I did a better job than, Einstein."

"Ah, but this means you're stuck with me." I didn't mean it, I'd leave if I had to.

"Oh how will we live?" Leon asked dramatically as he raised a hand towards the heavens and clutched the other to his chest.

I chuckled a little at that and smiled at the prospect of seeing more of the team. I laughed more as Leon and Jesse playfully shoved each other. And how when Jesse went back to work on his laptop Leon would flick his ear and poke his side, causing Jesse to complain and get in a few hits. I allowed my eyes to drift over to Vince for a moment, he was working on one of the cars, talking with Letty as he did. I hoped to God we got on good terms before Friday.

* * *

**A/N: **_Not too fond of this chapter but hey ho, and f__or those who it may interest, there will be some trouble in paradise with Nate and Ash very soon. I plan to do it when she goes to the race and party but I'm not sure how many chapters there'll be 'til then. Between now and then there will be some riffs in their relationship and Ash will interact with more members of the team. Also, you guys rock. Your reviews are most welcome, in fact I urge you to review because you're all so wonderful and I like hearing from you._

_R&R_


	6. Changes

Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday were probably three of the best, yet painfully slow days of my entire life. I spent most of it at work where there were never more than about three customers at a time, but even getting three at a time was rare. And almost right on time for closing Mia would show up after being dropped off by a friend after school or some study thing. That's when things got good. We would talk while I cleaned up and closed up before heading back to her place. We'd talk for a while and eventually the team would come home or out from wherever they were hiding to join us. I learned a lot about them first-hand and I found myself feeling more and more comfortable around them. Vince still hadn't apologised but neither of us brought it up and we were civil towards each other. In fact if he became moody I just forgot all about him. In fact I'd spend so long just having fun that on all three nights I'd forget the time and end up home around ten. I'd tuck myself in and fall asleep before Nate even got home. I hated not seeing much of him but what more could I do?

I stretched and yawned as I stumbled out of bed. I glanced at my phone briefly. Thursday, something that made me feel good, if I got through I'd be closer to the party and race, something I was growing fonder of as the days went by. I noticed the text _after_ the date. I flipped it open to reveal a text from Dom telling me that they were closing the diner up today, tomorrow and Saturday, while the garage would just be closed tomorrow and Saturday. I texted him back a very excited "thank you" before I put my phone down and jumped back into bed. I figured with the planning for the party and sorting themselves out for the race they didn't want to worry about work too much, nice of them to think of me too.

"Don't you have work?" I could hear his irritated tone as I rolled over to watch the lump that was Nathan.

"I get today, tomorrow and Saturday off," I explained.

"Why's that?"

I shrugged slightly. "I didn't bother asking in case they changed their minds."

"So you're staying here?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Or go to the bar."

He rolled over, pulling the covers down so I could see his face. "Maybe I'll take the time off."

"No point," I shrugged. "You hate taking off during the week, I'm busy tomorrow remember? Unless you change your mind and you wanna come?"

He shook his head. "I said I'd think about the party if I can get off earlier, but not the race. I'm not even sure about you going."

"I'll be safe."

"You may trust these people but I don't even know them that well."

I frowned a little at that. "You can get to know them at the party."

"Fine," he grumbled as he rolled away from me.

"Nate?"

"Just leave it, Ash."

"No, I… I won't go if you don't want me too."

He groaned and finally sat up, leaning back against the pillows. "And then I'll feel like crap because you'll be upset."

"What's your issue then?" I asked.

He turned his eyes to me for a moment before looking away. "I haven't spent more than five seconds with you since Sunday night. I miss you that's all."

"Work was hectic, and I just lost of track of time afterwards."

"I know they probably don't like me, hell, that Vince guys definitely doesn't," he laughed. "But if they're people you might work with or are friends with then why do you have to choose who you spend time with?"

"It's not about choosing," I mumbled. "Mia gets dropped off after school or her study sessions, she doesn't have a car yet so I drive her home and she invites me in for a drink, so I go."

He only nodded. "That's nice of her."

"Nate, come tomorrow, you'll feel a lot better after it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe I will."

* * *

I was going to stay in bed all day but after my conversation with Nate I wasn't so sure. I could see he wasn't completely happy to end it where we had but I didn't know what to say. I know I hadn't been there the past three nights or so, and if it weren't for the team I'd be tearing myself apart. For the past few years now I'd spent most of my time with Nate, it was strange not to but I guess I had the loudest, biggest distractions in the world whereas he had work, something he'd learned to filter into stuff he could ignore and stuff he couldn't.

After almost an hour of trying to sleep some more I got up and got changed. I was planning on going for a drive or even to the team, but then I realised the garage was still open today. So instead I went to the bar. It was still early so I knew no one would be there apart from the staff, maybe this could be some time for Nate and I to spend together.

"Nate?" I called.

"He's out back changing a barrel," April said as she appeared from over by the jukebox.

"Did he seem OK to you?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, he seemed a bit moody," she sighed. "Been wondering about that, my three year old acts more mature than he does."

I chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, thank God it's a rare thing."

"I thought so too," she agreed. "But for the past couple of nights he's been in a right foul mood, Marley and I almost chucked him out. Good thing Rhonda and Gary haven't been around the past couple of weeks."

"Where'd they go anyway?" I asked curiously, trying to avoid the comments about Nate's mood.

"Went on holiday, said the three of us could handle it and we can," she shrugged.

"Yeah," Marley chipped in as she came out of the ladies. "Sid, that friend of Gary's, he pops in every so often to check on us when he has time, says he'll easily get some extra help but we decided against it."

"You guys sure you can handle it?" I asked as I moved over and hoisted myself up to sit on the bar.

"Yeah," Marley assured. "Other people will just mess it up."

"Now, better question," April said as pushed herself up to sit beside me. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I'm off 'til Sunday."

"Then why aren't you spending it with Nate?" Both girls asked.

"Don't like taking days off during the week."

The three of us turned to see Nate. He was wiping his hands on a rag before throwing it aside and stepping inside the bar. He checked the pump to see it was working and once it was he went about checking the stock. I watched him curiously. It seemed like he was trying to ignore the three of us. April and Marley both looked at me then at Nate before making an excuse about needing a cigarette.

Nate glanced towards the door as they exited towards it. As he went to go back to work the door opened again, this time we both looked. David, Del and Jamie walked in. David and Del were brothers both in their forties while Jamie was in his early thirties. They were regulars who sometimes dropped in way before opening sometimes, so it was no surprise that Nate just shrugged and got out three beers, placing them on the bar.

"Hey," Jamie smiled at me as he took a seat near where I sat and grabbed a beer.

"Oh, hey," I mumbled as I watched Nate again.

"Better if your whole body was facing the other way," Del laughed as he leaned on the bar the other side of me and took a beer.

I spotted David going over to the dart board after grabbing his beer, as I turned to face the right way, putting my back to Nate. "Probably right."

"We heard about what happened with those bikers," Jamie said awkwardly.

"We didn't know until recently," Del explained.

"Would've helped," David yelled across the bar. "But we were out of town."

"Oh don't worry," Nate said. "Dom got it covered."

The boys gave me a questioning look and I sighed. "This guy, he was new here, he saw what happened and helped me."

"They're friends now," Nate pointed out. "Work together and everything."

"No, I work _for _him," I corrected. "I never see him at work."

"That's right, only a few hours after work."

Jamie patted my knee softly. "You look tired, maybe I should drive you home."

"I've got my car," I shrugged.

"You live about a block away from me, I'll walk home."

I bit my lip, I really wanted to stay and talk to Nate some more but Jamie looked really persistent, he could probably hear the irritated tone in Nate's voice too, the one that told me if I kept pushing he'd snap. Eventually I jumped off the bar, handed Jamie my keys and let him lead me outside.

* * *

I unlocked the door to mine and Nate's apartment but before I could push it open Jamie grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"Why's Nate been so pissed lately?"

I shrugged. "He doesn't like how much time I've been spending with the team."

"The _team_?"

"Oh, the guy, Dom, who helped me with those bikers," I explained. "His family, they're like a team and I've been spending a lot of time with them. I work days so I go there after, and admittedly I lose track of time… But I always get home before Nate and I end up just going straight to bed."

"Well it is the first time in years that you two have spent so much time apart," he shrugged. "Just give him some time… Unless there are more factors involved?"

"I think Nate thinks that they don't like him," I sighed. "Or some of them."

"Do they?"

"I've never really asked and they've never really said."

"Well, why would they hate him?"

I wanted to tell him about Vince, about the games, maybe he could help me but I didn't want to risk it slipping out in front of Nate and all hell breaking loose. Jamie watched me carefully, clearly trying to access whether or not I was going to answer him.

"Maybe they just don't know him well enough yet to decide if they like him," I shrugged.

"Is there a way to change that?"

"I'm hanging out with them tomorrow, they'll be having a party, I said Nate could come but…"

"He acted like he wasn't sure if he could?"

I nodded, a smile forming as Jamie laughed knowingly, we both knew that Nate was stubborn at the best of times. Jamie regained his composure before kissing the top of my head and ushering me inside. I did as I was told and headed straight upstairs, ready to fall back to sleep for a few hours and forget everything.

* * *

**A/N: **_okay, no team in this one… but I wanted some time with Nate and Ash, but the race and party are up next :)_

reviews are very much appreciated!


	7. It Can Be Easy Good Amazing

I tried to stay upbeat as I got ready for the race. Nate had said no to the race and didn't appear to be all that sure about the party even though he said he'd try to make it. Now that I knew he was on edge about never seeing me because of people he hardly knew I made a conscious effort to think up some ways that I could change that. But tonight was the race, then the party and tomorrow I would completely deal with any issues.

I adjusted my denim shorts a little, contemplating whether I wanted to change them to the lighter blue but after spotting the right top I stuck with the darker shade. I finished off my make-up, sticking to a light layer of foundation and a tiny bit of eyeliner. I pulled on my white vest top and on top of that I pulled on my red top. It just covered the waist band of the shorts, it was a little baggy and it drooped off my left shoulder. Once I was sure it was sat right I ran my fingers through my hair.

This was the worst part. It hung in defined waves that I loved but it was so normal that I wanted something different, but every time I thought about doing something different I could never think of anything. And the colour. I'd always wanted to change that, maybe turn it from the light brown to a dark brown. Maybe. I kept running my fingers through, right up near my ear all the way down to where it stopped near the middle of my back. In the end I pulled some over my shoulders to fall down over my chest before placing a hair tie around my wrist in case I needed it.

I grabbed my things as I checked the note I'd left for Nate. It had Dom's address on so he knew where to go, as well as a short message to call me either way.

"'Bout time," Leon called as I pulled up and got out.

"Could've gone without me," I snapped. "So don't start."

"Wow," he chuckled. "I was only messin'."

"Well don't," I sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?" Letty asked.

I bit my lip slightly. "Just haven't spent much time together over the past few days."

"I can give you some more time off?" Dom offered.

I shook my head. "It's cool, we just need to get into a routine, y'know? It's been a while since I had a job."

He nodded. "Well, then, who you gonnna ride with tonight?"

I glanced over at my car. "Excuse me?"

"It's your first time at a race, right?" Leon asked. I nodded. "Well, then we figured you should come with one of us."

"Well, who's offerin'?" I asked. My eyes darted to Vince briefly but he looked away and didn't say anything.

"Me," Leon said, tone telling me that he thought it was obvious.

"And me," Jesse piped up.

"I'm taking Mia," Letty added. "But I don't mind taking you too."

"I don't either," Dom shrugged.

So, _everyone_ was offering, well except Vince. I was a little shocked to see that Mia was coming. She was mature for her age but even I could see that Dom was a bit protective. That made me decide against Letty, I wanted them to keep an eye on each other and not have to worry about me. Jesse would be a nice quiet ride but I knew I'd have questions and I didn't exactly want to give him a heart attack… So that left Leon and Dom.

"Leon or Dom," I shrugged. "You boys can decide."

"Leon on the way there," Letty decided for them. "Dom on the way back."

Dom eyed her suspiciously. "Oh, and why that order?"

She shrugged. "You can swap if you like. Or one of you can do both, I just figured it would be better if you shared."

I rolled my eyes. "I do have my car, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'll take her," Leon decided. "And if Dom is a little too involved in what's going on around him I'll bring her back here too."

He led me towards his car before they could argue. The whole team moved to their own cars as we did. I chuckled as Leon opened up the car door and shut it behind me once I was inside. He grinned at me as he got in and got the engine going before taking off down the road after the others.

"I noticed Vince didn't offer you a ride," he said after a few minutes.

I shrugged. "Maybe he doesn't like me."

"He seemed to like you before."

"Maybe he doesn't now."

"Now, I figured you might be the reason he's been in a sulk lately," Leon somewhat agreed. "But I can't for the life of me figure out why."

"Ask him." _Please don't ask him_.

"I asked him what was wrong and he snapped at me."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"You sure you don't know what's going on with him?"

I sighed with relief when I saw we were slowing down. "Definitely."

I was out of the car almost as soon as it stopped. I looked around in awe at all the cars, with more than double the people to go with them. I took notice that the crowd seem to swarm the team, especially Dom. I stuck near the cars, not wanting to get caught in the crowd. Everything was loud and bright, surely the police took notice? I mean, more so than usual.

As the crowd moved away to watch the race I got some warnings from the team to stay close. I took note but didn't turn my attention away from the mass crowd. It was all too much to take in. This was a regular thing for them? I wasn't stupid. I knew about the races but spending most of your time in a bar where the majority population are bikers you don't hear much about it.

I was walking before I could stop myself. I made sure I could see the team's cars at all times, it couldn't hurt if they could still see me, right? I studied the cars as I walked. They looked beautiful. That mixed with the many sounds, it was infectious…

"You're new."

I turned at the statement. I came face to face with three guys, no idea as to which one had spoke. "Erm, yeah…"

"To the area? Or just the scene?" If I was correct he was the one who had spoke to get my attention before. He looked good but I darted my eyes to the crowd before I could make a bigger analysis. I searched the crowd for the team but I came up empty.

"I've always lived in LA," I told him, them, the air maybe. "Never been to a race before though."

"Yeah, we can tell," the second guy laughed. "It's an amazing thing but the new people always look like little children on Christmas morning."

I nodded, moving my eyes back to them. "Well it is pretty impressive."

"And it's not just the cars, it's the people too," the first guy said. "I'm Daniel."

"Rick," the second guy said before I could say anything. "And my buddy here is Don."

Don creeped me out the most. He didn't say a word but he definitely had no trouble staring. Finally taking a look at them all I realised they were all staring. Each had short hair with different shades of brown, lightly tanned skin, slim build, slight muscles, all taller than me but each a different height, and each were the obvious type who thought they were better looking than they actually were.

"So, newbie," Daniel grinned. "Do you know about the after party at Toretto's?"

"Yes…"

"We could give you a lift?" Rick offered as Don grinned.

"She's already got one."

I jumped, partly as Vince's voice reached my ears but also partly because his hand was now pressed against my lower back. The guys instantly changed their acts. Their eyes grew wide and they stuttered out apologises before backing up a bit. I watched them disbelief as I was dragged away by Vince.

He didn't stop, didn't drop his hand from by back, until we were at his car. He gripped my arm hard and swung me round before angrily pushing me against the car. It knocked the wind out of me but I didn't have time to regain it before he was in my face. An angry look on his face but all I could concentrate on was how close his body was to mine.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," I breathed out.

"Don't know what I mean?" he growled. "You fucking walking off like that after we warned you to stay close."

_We?_ I'd heard every single member of the team, even Mia, warn me to stay nearby but I hadn't heard him speak up once. I shoved him hard as that realisation hit me. "You didn't warn me about anything. In fact you've barely spoken to me."

"Yeah, and I wasn't ever planning to again but you went and fucked things up."

"I was just talking!"

He scoffed a little, backing away to create more space between us. "You think that's what their intentions were?"

"I never said it was their intentions," I said angrily. "I was _I_ was talking, because I was."

"So you were just gonna talk your way out of their advances?" he laughed. "Because trust me, that wouldn't have worked."

"Well at least they were being somewhat straight forward with their advances instead of just playing games like you." It wasn't entirely true but I wanted to piss him off.

"Fuck you," he snapped. "I was having fun until you got all pissy about it."

"You said something you shouldn't have," I snapped back.

He growled. I was somewhat satisfied to see it was getting to him, serves him right before being stubborn this whole time. "My games as you like to call them were just that, games. Nothing to do with making a move on you."

I laughed before I could stop myself. "Really? Because apparently you've been sulking lately, and a little birdy tells me it's because of me. And the only reason I can think of is that you're pissed off because I chose to stick with my _boyfriend_ instead of swooning over your little games."

He slammed his hands on the car. I flinched as they landed on either side of my head. Oh, I'd struck a nerve. I'd taken chance on it but my accusation might have actually been right. He was in my face again but this time he didn't look annoyed. His breath ghosted across my face, and a little down my neck. It was hot and quick, he was most definitely annoyed even if he didn't look it.

"Don't fucking walk off again."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked curiously.

"Because those guys wouldn't have taken no for an answer," he muttered. "And… I care I guess."

I gulped a little. "Could have fooled me."

"Fuck, I'm no good at this apologising thing," he growled. "Cut me some slack."

"Nope," I shrugged. "Work for it."

He brought his lips closer to my neck, I could tell by his breathing. "Fine, I'm sorry, alright? Now please don't wander off again."

I gulped, hoping to make some smart comment but it was too hard to concentrate so I settled for nodding. He seemed satisfied because he created some space between us, but he didn't walk away like I expected, instead he leaned against the car beside me. I didn't argue. It was kind of nice actually.

* * *

I ended up travelling back with Vince. He didn't speak much although now that he'd apologised it was less awkward but still I was surprised that he even offered. Well it was more he grabbed my arm and led me over to the car once the races were over.

I wandered through the house. It was much louder than back at the races but that might have been down to the fact that it was so crowded. I couldn't walk through the house without bumping into someone. The kitchen and outside were probably the least crowded. It was way too cold outside so I headed into the kitchen. I sighed with relief at how empty it was. It was nice to be able to breathe without brushing up against somebody.

I grabbed a beer from the fridge before hoisting myself up onto the counter. I smiled at Leon as he came into the kitchen and moved over to stand near me. He got himself a beer and we drank in silence, although it was clear that he wanted to say something.

"I don't bite, you can talk," I told him.

"Ol' Coyote seems better now," he commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, he isn't acting like he's got a stick up his ass."

He chuckled a little at that. "Yeah, you're right. I was wondering if you knew why there was that sudden change."

I shook my head, I still didn't want to get into this. "But he talked to me at the race. He was a bit pissed that I walked off but I don't think he hates me… Maybe he was just being miserable."

"Is Nate coming?" he asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "If he can."

"Well until then can I steal you for a dance or two?"

I drank the rest of my drink before throwing it in the trash. I jumped down off the counter and let him lead me into the living room. I tried to stop near the outside of the room but he dragged us into the middle. I was never that good at dancing, and being in the middle of all these people wasn't helping, but when Leon placed his hands on my hips and helped me to follow his movements I felt myself calm down somewhat.

We danced through at least three full songs, during a few we moved to get drinks or the songs were simply turned over by people who were bored with them. It was fun. He kept a respectable distance unless I was struggling. And as the songs went on I found myself not caring if I could dance properly or not. Everyone was too drunk or wrapped up in other people to take much notice, so why should I?

Someone coughed behind us and when I turned I was face to chest with Vince. I glanced up but he was looking at Leon. "They're doing shots in the kitchen."

Leon's face lit up and he squeezed my hand before heading in that direction. I turned to Vince and we instantly started dancing, slow and unsure. "You could've just asked to dance, or told him to get lost."

"Why?" he shrugged. "I get what I want, and Leon gets shots. Win win."

"What about for me?"

"So you don't wanna dance with me?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Well you didn't ask, just assumed," I shrugged.

"I'm asking now…"

I grabbed his hands to pull him a little closer before I started dancing properly. He grinned as his hands fell to my hips. We were a lot closer than Leon and I had ever gotten but it was comfortable. I was horrified that it felt _right_, natural even. But I couldn't stop. It was too good to be that close to him.

"Ash…" He trailed off.

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"I'm sorry."

I glanced up at him. He'd slowed his movements a little and he was watching me. "For what?"

"Not apologising earlier," he laughed. "You're right, I was pissed. I meant what I said but I shouldn't have said it. I was just angry that you were still with him, you can't be happy, can you?"

"I am," I disagreed. "I'll agree, things between Nate and I have changed recently. It's not the same, but I'm happy enough to keep trying."

"There's other ways you can be happy." I watched as his eyes scanned over my face. "Ways where you won't even have to try, it'll be natural, y'know?"

My eyes darted to the floor between us, we were no longer moving. "Vince…"

But when I brought my eyes up he was closer. His face close to mine again but this time his expression was unreadable. He moved closer, only pausing when his lips were almost touching mine. I wanted to gasp, gulp, do something to ease the tightness in my chest but I didn't want to move with him so close to me. He breathed out and my lips tingled as the hot air blew over them.

"It can be so easy," he whispered softly.

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my composure. This was so wrong. He was playing his games again but they were serious this time. He was being honest with me. Giving me options.

"It can be good," he breathed out. "Amazing even."

I shivered as his arms wrapped around me. I gripped them out of fear of my legs failing on me. I could feel how close he was now and suddenly all the noises around me were gone. I was in my own little world 'til I felt Vince being ripped away from me.

My eyes shot open and I found Vince lying on the floor in front of me. And suddenly Nate was there. When did he get arrive? He was on top of Vince throwing punch after punch at him. I stared, horrified, not knowing what the hell to do. The only thing I could think to do, the thing that happened on impulse, was to scream so I did.

* * *

_Hello new followers/readers! There's quite a few of you now, and I'm glad I did something right to bring you here. I'd like to know what you all (new readers and old readers) think, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon!_

R&R


	8. Ultimatum

The team came rushing in as my screams ripped through. The crowd had stilled and gone silent but Vince and Nate continued to fight each other. Somehow Nate still had Vince pinned and he was throwing punch after punch but Vince wasn't just taking it. He thought back as best as he could in the position he was in.

Before I could think of anything else Leon and Jesse were on either side of me. I stopped screaming as soon as I felt them there. Letty and Mia stood back while Dom gripped the back of Nate and pulled him off. Once Vince got to his feet Dom made sure to stand between them so that they couldn't get to each other, although that didn't stop them from trying or staring daggers at each other. Vince looked worse but both had a few cuts and bruises were already forming.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dom demanded.

"He was all over my girlfriend," Nate ground out, pointing at Vince.

"All over?" Vince chuckled. "Trust me, I was far from all over."

Nate lunged for Vince causing him to react. Dom held both his arms out in an attempt to hold them both away. It took a while but they eventually calmed down and stayed still.

"Everyone, out!" Dom roared.

The crowd quickly grabbed their things and rushed out, clearly not needed to be told twice. Nate and Vince were still glaring at each other even when Dom pushed them further apart. He looked between them and then at me.

"You alright?" I nodded so he turned to them. "V, what's going on?"

"We were dancing."

"Bullshit," Nate growled. "He had his arms around her and he was about to kiss her."

"He was winding me up," I whispered.

Dom went to say something else but Nate walked over to me. I toed the floor carefully as I watched it with interest. After a moment or two I looked up at him. He still looked angry, pissed even so I kept my mouth shut.

"C'mon, let's go home." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door.

"Don't fucking touch her," Vince yelled.

I gulped as Nate froze and turned back around. "She's my girlfriend, I have every right to touch her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to go home," he ground out.

"I don't mind," I said quickly, wanting more than anything to stop this conversation.

"We were having fun before you showed up," Vince said angrily. "We were only messin' about and you decided to overreact."

"Yeah, it seems you have a habit of messing around with my girlfriend." He let go of my hand and walked closer to Vince.

"She's fair game if you ask me."

Nate launched himself at Vince, effectively knocking them both to floor. "Stay the hell away from her!"

Vince just chuckled, even when Nate threw a couple of punches. "Never gonna happen."

They continued to shout at each other as they wrestled around. Leon and Jesse both groaned while the girls rolled their eyes. Dom moved forward to stop them but I found myself creeping forward as I heard a crunching sound. I pushed pass Dom, startling him slightly and grabbed hold of the back of Vince's shirt (who was now on top, pinning Nate to the floor). I yanked as hard as I could with both hands and managed to pull him off. He fell away and onto his back. Nate went to move but I placed my foot on his chest to keep it down.

He glared up at me but after a few moments he calmed down. Vince surprisingly stayed where he lay. I sent my own glare at them. I had expected Nate to react that way and of course Vince would respond. I screamed to get the team's attention because there's no way I could break them apart but then they continued on. Vince's nose was bleeding, it was probably broken, that was the crunching noise. It didn't look like Nate had broken anything but he was cut and bruised all over which told me he'd be sore as hell in the morning.

"You guys gonna stop?"

Nate looked unsure but eventually nodded. I moved my foot away and he pushed himself up until he was standing. I turned to Vince and he also nodded. I motioned for him to stand up.

"Things went too far tonight, whether Vince was messing or not," I told them. "But do you trust me?"

Nate glared at Vince but nodded. "Yeah, it's just him I don't trust."

"Then trust me when I say I would've pushed him away if he tried," I told him. "And there was no way on Earth I was going to kiss him first."

"Keep tellin' yourself that," Vince scoffed.

"And you," I said, pointing my finger at him. "Nate had every right to hit you, maybe he shouldn't have hit you repeatedly, but the first one, maybe the first few were understandable."

He rolled his eyes and Nate nodded in agreement.

"This whole situation is the result of all three of us and you guys need to drop it," I warned. "I'm going home, it's late, you guys should clean this up and you should get checked over."

Vince snorted at my last remark but let Mia lead him into the kitchen anyway. Dom rested his hand on my shoulder briefly before he let us go. I left first, letting Nate trail behind me. I hadn't drank that much in terms of alcohol so I took Nate's keys from him and decided to drive his car, no way he was driving when he was angry, I'd get mine's tomorrow.

* * *

I checked all of my make-up was off before combing my hair one last time. I took a deep breath and stepped outside. I made the way into the bedroom. He wasn't there so I turned back around and headed out into the kitchen. He was sat at the breakfast bar, he swung his stool around as I approached. He looked a lot calmer but it was hard to tell. He'd also cleaned up so he didn't look as bad as he did earlier.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"Would you really not have kissed him back?"

I cursed the fact that I felt a little unsure. "Yes, I probably would have punched him."

He chuckled slightly at that. "I'm not blind, Ash. He was teasing you that day at the bar, and then when he went outside to check on you, you came back in and you were a little off. This isn't a first where he's concerned."

"You have nothing to worry about," I told him.

"I hope not," he sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I meant it, I trust you, it's just him I'm not sure about."

"You can't go punching him every time he does something though," I reasoned.

"I won't have to worry about that now," he shrugged.

"You really think he's going to back off?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, no, I thought…" He stopped and suddenly he looked angrily. "Are you fucking serious?"

I took a careful step backwards. "Serious about what?"

"You're seriously going to continue working with them?"

"Of course I am!" I told him, not even bothering to cover the fact that I was shocked. "Why wouldn't I? Vince won't even be there that often and even if he is, the rest of them have done nothing."

"I can't believe you."

"Well you better," I snapped. "Because I'm not quitting."

"Ash, he's not going to stop," he groaned. "Tonight is only the start."

"Well, I can handle myself," I growled. "I like my job and I needed to get one, I won't get another one this easily so forget it, I'm not quiting."

He reached out and grabbed my arm as I went to walk away. "Ash, please, I never ask you for anything."

"You can ask me for anything you want, but not this," I ground out.

His grip on my arm tightened to the point where I could feel his fingers digging into me. "You're really going to pick him over me?"

"You're the one making me choose," I sighed.

"You're my _girlfiend_, Ash."

"Then treat me like one and trust that I'll be fine," I snapped.

I didn't think it was possible but his grip tigetned more. I flinched at the pain that shot up my arm. I snapped my eyes shut as I tried not to respond to how much it hurt. "You seriously can't be around him," he ground out. "It's me or him."

I pulled away from him, causing his nails to scratch againt me and break the skin of my arm but he let me go. I headed back towards the bedroom. I could hear him shouting behind me but I didn't respond. Instead I grabbed the spare blankets and a couple of pillows from the wardrobe before heading back out to the kitchen. He was stood up at this point and was almost out of the room. I wasn't picking Vince or him, I was picking my job, he was being irrational and I wanted him as well as the job not instead of. I threw the blankets and pillows at him.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

_R&R_


	9. Home

I groaned as I rolled over, remembering the events of last night. I wanted to hit something, I was meant to have fun but that was effectively ruined. What didn't help was that I couldn't stop thinking about it. How Vince had apologised and then almost kissed me. At least it sure felt like he planned on it. But with Nate jumping in, I never found out. Every time that thought popped up I mentally hit myself. Did I even want to know if he would or not?

I moved around slowly and quietly. I got changed into some clean clothes and freshened up before I headed to the door. I turned the lock carefully and listened When I heard nothing I headed out of the room. Nate was still asleep on the couch, he hadn't listened at first. He'd come to the bedroom door so I locked it and he started slamming his fists against it. I would've called someone, for a distraction of some sort, but I'd left my phone outside. I spotted it on the coffee table.

As I grabbed it up Nate rolled over. My heartbeat picked up but he only mumbled to himself and fell straight back to sleep. I took a few deep breaths before heading towards the front door. I looked back at him briefly, hoping this would blow over and things would be OK later. I was so glad the diner was closed today, it meant I could be on my own for a while, it would be easier to hide.

* * *

I almost fell off the rock I was perched on and into the water when my cell went off. It was only shallow because I was near the sand but I bet it would have hurt like a bitch. I grabbed for my phone. Part of me thought it might be Nate apologising but then the other part of me thought it might be him yelling and screaming some more. But to my surprise it was Dom. It was Saturday, right? I did have the day off, right?

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey."

"I thought I had today off?"

"Oh." I could hear the grin in his voice. "So I'm not allowed to call for other reasons?"

I chuckled a little. "I guess you can."

"I was calling about your car mostly," he said after a moment. "Was wondering when you were planning on coming to get it?"

"Oh, well I'll have to walk, maybe get a bus or taxi," I explained. "So I'm not really sure."

"I take it Nate wouldn't drive you."

"I highly doubt it," I mumbled.

"Ash…" He trailed off a few moments but I kept quiet. "Is everything OK? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," I lied.

"Then you wouldn't behind me coming to see you then?"

I considered lying but then he'd know something was wrong. "Fine," I sighed. "You can come. I'm at the beach."

* * *

Dom showed up quicker than I expected him to. I stayed on my rock though, the only thing I did was pull my sleeves down. They were only scratches but they were still pretty long and the skin round them (as well as the cuts themselves) was a dark red colour. It would heal no doubt but it did look much worse than it felt.

"I thought these rocks were dangerous?"

"Only if you crash into them," I shrugged. "I'm just sitting."

"And why are you sitting here?"

"I wanted to get out of the house."

He nodded. "How did the rest of your night go?"

I shrugged a little. "Does it matter?"

When he didn't reply I chanced a look at him. He was standing on the sand, jeans rolled up a little so they didn't drag in the sand. He was frowning as he watched me. Clearly my answer didn't sit well with him.

"Nate and I talked," I finally said.

"Talked?" He mused. "Talking like we are now? Or talking like you're yelling?"

"Half and half," I admitted.

"Ash," he mumbled. "Talk to me."

"There's a hot dog court up the top of the beach, buy me one and I'll think about."

I was bluffing but he nodded so I knew I'd have to talk. I stepped down carefully from the rock. I moved through the shallow water and over to the sand. I unrolled my jeans a little once I was on the sand before we walked up the beach towards the hot dog cart. Dom bought us a hot dog each and once we put on some sauce we walked over to where his car was. We leaned against it as we ate. At least I got to eat in peace before I had to tell him about last night. I knew I wouldn't tell him everything, just enough to keep him satisfied.

Once we were finished I fixed my shoes, they were wet from the water so I emptied them out a little before awkwardly slipping them back on and tying them back up. I tried to ignore the fact that Dom was watching me. I fixed the way my top was sitting before I finally looked him in the eye.

"I got you your hot dog," he smiled. "Now we can talk?"

"Can I worm a lift out of you as well before I do?"

"As long as you talk on the way." But the smile on his face told me that I was getting a lift no matter what.

We got into the car and I waited for him to get us on the actual road before I talked. "He wasn't happy about me keeping my job."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Well he figured Vince wouldn't stop but he thought V wouldn't have to because I would quit," I sighed. "But I told him I wasn't quitting, that I wouldn't get a job this easily again."

"Bet that didn't go down to well..."

"Not really," I sighed. "It got to the point where he made me choose between Vince and him."

"What did you choose?" he asked worriedly.

"I choose the job," I shrugged. "I like you guys, Vince included, even if he can be a jackass. But I didn't want to pick either, I want them both in my life, y'know?"

He nodded. "I'm sure he didn't accept that..."

"Well I threw him some blankets and a pillow so he could sleep on the couch," I shrugged. "He was asleep when I left this morning."

"I hope V didn't do too much damage."

I shrugged. "Tell anyone this and I'll kill you... But we've had issues for a while."

"Issues?"

"My last job before this one," I sighed. "It was less hours and such but he had to up his hours around that time. I never did find out why. It meant we didn't see each other, kind of like recently. It spiked a few arguments, the scariest part though was when I was on my own, I realised how nice it was and I sort of thought about what it would be like to have that all the time."

"But you never did leave him, or move out, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I stayed where I was, he dropped his hours back down and we saw each other more. Tensions have been a little high since the arguments and I think he found out I was thinking of leaving him."

"How did he find that out?"

"I was talking to one of the girls at the bar and after I finished talking I looked up to see him working behind the bar. He was close enough to hear," I shrugged. "He never did say if he did though."

"So seeing Vince last night probably didn't help."

"No," I admitted. "But he knows I love him, and he says he trusts me..."

"Then I'm sure it'll blow over," he assured. "He seems to love you too, give it a little more time and things will work out."

"Shouldn't you be rooting for Vince here?" I smirked.

He smiled a little. "Yeah, but I know when he doesn't have much of a chance even when he doesn't realise it."

I only nodded when I realised we'd pulled up at the house. I followed him as we got out and headed up to the house. He let me go in first and said I could put my shoes to the side if I wanted to take them off again. I wiggled out of them as he did the same.

The others were in the living room when I was led in. Leon, Jesse and Vince all stopped paying attention to the video game and looked over at me, then at each other before looking back at me.

"What?" I asked, looking over myself, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Didn't expect to see ya," Leon shrugged.

"You look tried," Jesse commented.

"I am," I agreed. "A bit."

Mia moved from lying on the couch so that she was sitting at the end. She patted the space beside her and I moved to sit next to her. After a moment I tucked my feet underneath me and rested my head on her shoulder. Letty and Dom sat curled up on the armchair. Leon and Jesse went back to their game but Vince sat to the side, I could feel him watching me but I watched the game, trying not to pay any attention.

I yawned after a while, not fully realising how little I'd slept. Mia shifted a little but let me keep my head on her shoulder. It was nice, comfortable. I felt my eyes start to droop and Mia moved out of the way as a pair of arms laid me down on the couch and pulled a blanket over me. I tried to open my eyes to see who it was but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes a little as I woke. I stretched as much as I could manage before I rolled onto my side. It hit me that I was on Dom's couch, I'd fallen asleep and they'd let me. Not that I was complaining, it was exactly what I needed.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't realise someone was there. I jumped when I spotted Vince. He was sitting across from where I lay. His legs were crossed and a mug of coffee sat on the floor beside him. He was watching me intently, it was slightly creepy but it was the look on his face that made it worse.

"V?"

"You started mumbling and moving about," he said, voice breaking slightly. "It got worse and we thought you might fall off the couch and hurt yourself, might spook you if you woke with a startle. So I stayed behind."

"Where are the others?"

"Girls went shopping," he shrugged. "The boys went to get some food, we need it and we were thinking of eating a lot tonight, thought you could stay."

I nodded. "That'd be nice."

"Like you'd have a choice, you'd be staying and eating whether you wanted to or not."

"Vince... What's wrong?"

"Don't know what you mean," he mumbled.

"You're determined that I stay for dinner and you're watching me like a hawk," I shrugged. "I appreciate you staying in case I woke up but you didn't have to sit here and watch."

"I did," he countered.

"Why?"

He motioned to me. I looked down at myself, trying to work out what he meant but then my eyes fell on my arm. My sleeve must have rolled up as I fidgeted through my nap. The scratches were visible. The skin around them wasn't as red as it was before which told me I'd been asleep for a couple of hours at least but the scratches themselves were still pretty red in colour. I hadn't realised before how bad they were. They looked worse than they felt when I got them.

"It looks worse than it is."

"I bet."

"I'm serious," I mumbled. "I didn't even feel it that much, I can barely feel it now."

He crawled across the floor so that he was kneeling beside me. "Does this hurt?" I frowned in confusion, did what hurt? But then his hand grabbed my arm gently. I flinched but his finger was already prodding the cuts as his hand held me.

I felt myself tense as I winced. He instantly moved away from me. I rubbed my arm a little.

"You poked it too hard," I snapped.

"You said it didn't hurt."

"I said I can barely feel it," I corrected.

"You felt that," he argued.

"Because you fucking poked at it!"

"Then don't lie to me!"

"I didn't lie," I mumbled, glaring at him as I did.

"So you wouldn't lie to me?" I nodded to confirm. "Then tell me, did he do that to you?"

"Maybe he did," I shrugged.

"That's not an answer," he growled. "But I'll take it as a yes, but did he mean it?"

I kicked the blanket off of me and sat up. He watched me and as I got to my feet he got to his. I headed into the kitchen, mumbling an "it was an accident" as I went.

"Accident how?" he asked as I stood facing the sink.

"He was holding my arm I think," I mumbled as I tried to remember. "I think it happened when I yanked my arm away, his nails caught my skin."

"Must've been holding on to ya pretty hard to do that," he spat out, I could hear the disgust in his voice.

"Maybe I just pulled my arm at the wrong angle," I shrugged.

"Maybe." A pause while I filled a glass with water, took a couple of mouthfuls then emptied it. "Or maybe not. Why don't you stay 'til it blows over anyway?"

"Nah, I'd better go home," I sighed.

"You'd go back there?" he muttered angrily.

"It is my home."

I jumped as I felt something brush against my back. When I turned around Vince was there. He pressed up against me lightly, hands rested on the counter top either side of me.

"It ain't anymore," he whispered sternly. "I'm not letting him near you again."

I gulped at how serious he seemed, at how protective it made him sound. It scared me to think that he thought Nate could seriously hurt me, but it scared me more that I didn't argue with his decision.

* * *

_**A/N:** This isn't all of Vince's reaction by the way, you (and Ash) will hear from memebrs of the team how Vince reacted when he first saw the scratches on her arm :)_

R&R


	10. Promises

**A/N: **_So, I was going to have V's reaction being told by the team but I've decided to do it in a flashback with a general POV seen as Ash was asleep :p  
_

* * *

I'd stayed curled up in the armchair after Vince told me he'd never let Nate near me. I'd gone completely silent and hadn't said anything. I could see that it irritated Vince but still I didn't say anything, I only moved to the armchair and stayed there. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I could see Vince was pissed and if I told him to back off he would only get angrier, but then, did I want him to back off?

I heard the team enter the house and I looked up, forgetting how long I'd actually been there for. Mia and Letty both looked at each other but went straight to the kitchen when they saw Vince. Dom sat down on the couch while Jesse nervously played with the games console. Leon looked at the couch where Vince and Dom were before he came over to me. He nudged me with his knee until I got up. He sat down in the seat then pulled me down to sit on him.

"Don't," I complained as I tried to get off of him.

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "I only wanted to hug you."

"Could've done it standing up," I mumbled.

"Yeah well, I'm tired."

"So this is more for your benefit?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he nodded. "But I got you to smile and you got a hug, so what's the problem?"

I shrugged but removed myself from him anyway. I stood still for a moment, feeling a little off after sitting for so long, before I wandered into the kitchen where the girls were. They both looked up at me as I sat down at the table with them.

"I want you girls to tell me what happened while I was asleep."

"We don't know anything," Mia said, a little too quickly.

"That's a lie."

"Look, girl," Letty mumbled. "Maybe you should talk to V"

"Tell me," I whispered. "I know he's angry, I just want to know."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Letty shrugged. "And It's not really _that _bad."

"Yeah, alright," Mia agreed. "Well…"

* * *

_*flashback* - General POV_

_The team had moved into the kitchen where they could be as loud as they wanted to be while Ash was fast asleep on the couch. They all could see that she needed it so they agreed it would be best to let her sleep. They talked for a long time about nothing until noises from the living room stopped them. They listened as they heard fidgeting and then very loud mumbling._

_They each rushed out to see Ash thrashing about. Dom got to her first and carefully held her still so she wouldn't hurt herself. Eventually she calmed down and rolled over, staying very much asleep. But it happened four more times after that. The second time Dom got her again, Leon got her the third time, the fourth time it was Letty and the fifth time was different._

_Vince rushed out first to get to her. He was ready to wake her up, it was doing her no good to be asleep if she was acting out like that. But she stopped as he reached her, calming down on her own. He smiled a little, that must be good, but then his eyes fell on her arm as it dangled off of the couch._

_He was holding it in a flash and glaring at the two scratches there. They were bleeding slightly. It probably happened when she moved about but they looked like they'd already healed before which meant she got them earlier. All Vince could think of as an explanation was Nate. He knew exactly how tough Nate was, his nose still hurt now thanks to him._

_"What's wrong?" Dom asked warily as the team watched._

_Vince stepped aside and motioned downwards. Dom stepped forward first. His jaw clicked as he took in the scratches. They each looked at each other then back at Ash. As far as they could tell she had no other marks so maybe, maybe it was accident._

_"Mia clean up her arm a little," Dom said suddenly. "Everyone else outside."_

_Vince watched her angrily but moved like he was told. He managed to keep hold of his cool as they moved outside the back door and over to the middle of the garden where there was no chance of Ash hearing if she woke up._

_"We all thinking the same thing?" Letty asked.._

_"That creep of a boyfriend did it," Vince growled. "I don't care if she looks fine otherwise, he gave her those."_

_"At least they're not too big," Jesse mumbled._

_"It doesn't matter how big they are," Vince yelled. "He shouldn't have touched her in the first place."_

_"Hey," Dom warned. "We're not disagreeing with that."_

_"Just trying to see the good side of it," Leon shrugged._

_"There is no good side," Vince groaned. "She got hurt."_

_"I wonder what happened," Letty mused._

_"Well he was pretty pissed when they left," Leon shrugged. "And she's gotten pretty close with us."_

_"Dom?" Letty asked._

_"I'm not saying a thing, it's not my place." The whole group looked at him, not letting him get away with just that answer. "Fine, but all I'm saying is they talked when they got back and there was a bit of a disagreement."_

_"Did it involve me?" Vince asked, voice slightly calmer, though it broke a little._

_Dom didn't say anything , just watched him carefully. Vince took that as his answer. He'd overstepped the line already, and more so by getting at Nate when he was pissed, but now he was the reason she got hurt._

_Without warning he grabbed one of the garden chairs that sat around the table. He swung round and threw it across the garden. The second chair he threw hit the garden fence while the third was smashed into the table. The team tried to stay out of the line of fire as he smashed the garden table and chairs. When he'd gotten through them he kicked over a couple of the garden ornaments and punched the first bit of wall her came into contact with._

_A gasp to his right distracted him for a moment and then he saw Mia. He didn't apologise or even try to calm down properly. He just pushed pass her and headed inside. He stopped in the living room to look at Ash (who was surprisingly still asleep) before running up the stairs to his room, where he slammed the door shut behind him,._

_He threw the nearest object at his mirror before kicking any object that was close enough. He grabbed the things on his bed and threw them around before flipping his mattress off his bed, effectively knocking over his bedside table which had his lamp and a few other items on it. He then grabbed the drawers from his set of drawers and ripped them out, spilling the contents all over the place. As he swiped the stuff off of the top of it he finally dropped to the floor and allowed himself to breathe._

_"V…"_

_He looked up to see the team crowded around his door. He didn't know how long they'd been standing there. In fact, he didn't care. He didn't feel any better at all. For the most part he was angry at Nate for even thinking of laying a finger on Ash but at the same time he was angry at himself for being the reason she got hurt._

_"Is she asleep still?" he asked, voice horse. Had he been shouting?_

_"I'll go check," Mia squeaked._

_"It ain't your fault, V," Leon said carefully._

_"I should've stayed away," he groaned. "Done things proper for once instead of playing around."_

_"We won't let her get hurt again," Letty assured._

_Vince only nodded so Dom took the chance to talk. "Alright, Letty I want you to take Mia shopping, distract her until she cheers up a bit. The rest of us will go get some food."_

_"I want to stay here with her," Vince mumbled. "In case she wakes up."_

_"You sure?"_

_He ignored the questions as he got up off of the floor and headed towards the bathroom. He ran water over the hand he punched the wall with. It stung but surprisingly it hadn't been cut, but it would definitely bruise some. The team watched him the entire time. Even when he lifted his shirt off and changed it. And they continued to watch him as he went downstairs, grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the floor across from Ash._

* * *

I gulped as Letty and Mia finished telling all that they knew. He'd flipped. He really had flipped. I got up quickly and rushed out into the living room. Leon, Jesse and Dom all looked at me but I only looked at Vince. His eyes were staring at the wall, from the way his eyes twitched I could tell it was in order to stop himself from looking at me. Well tough luck. I moved over so that I was standing in front of him but he looked down. I placed my hands on my hips and nudged his leg with my foot.

"Vince, look at me."

He finally looked up. "What?"

I reached down and grabbed his hands. I yanked on them until eventually he stood up. Once again his eyes looked away from mine. I smiled at that. He was avoiding me. I took a deep breath before I threw my arms around his neck in a hug. He grunted a little as he stumbled backwards but he quickly regained his balance before wrapping his arms around me.

"What's that for?"

"It doesn't hurt," I told him. "So you did nothing wrong."

He froze and pulled away from me. "Ash…"

"No," I shook my head. "It was all Nate, he couldn't just _listen_. It had to be his way, apparently no other way could work. I yanked my arm away and his nails caught me, end of. You didn't do anything."

"I bet I did something to fuel it."

I looked down. "He told me to pick between you two, that's when I yanked my arm away." I looked up at him again and he was watching me carefully. "I didn't choose you before you think anything. I choose my job and the fact that I wanted to put this whole thing to rest."

"It's not going to rest now, not now he's hurt you, and we can't let that happen again," he said sternly. But he softened quickly as his arms unwound from around me but his hands stayed on my hips. "I'll kill him first."

"Vince, I need to go back at some point."

His fingers dug into my hip slightly. "Ash, please," he ground out.

I wriggled against his grasp. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. I'll stay for a couple of days while this cools off. If I still want to go home you can't stop me but if I'm at all unsure then I promise to pack up some things and leave."

"Leave for a while or leave him for good?"

I shrugged. "That's something I have to think about."

His fingers loosened slightly and instead he rubbed gently where he'd grabbed me. "Promise me you'll tell me if you're unsure, you won't try to hide it."

"V, I promise." I wrapped my arms around his middle this time and laid my head on his chest. "But you have to promise me that you don't blame yourself still."

He was silent and after a few minutes passed I felt my stomach drop. He wasn't promising because he still believed it was his fault. I squeezed him tightly and tried not to think about _it_ or how I'd gotten to this point. All I knew is that Vince was there, arms around me, and I definitely did not blame him for anything.

* * *

_R&R_


	11. Longest Week Of Your Life

I was sat at one end of the couch, my side was against the back of it while my legs were sprawled out in front of me, my feet in Vince's lap. Every so often he would get so lost in his thoughts that he'd start rubbing them before realising and abruptly stopping. I frowned every time he did. Each time it started to feel really good just as he stopped. We'd been like that for over an hour, since I hugged him and told him it wasn't his fault. Letty, Dom and Mia all made excuses to leave but Leon and Jesse stayed for a long while, both glancing over every so often before they too left.

"Why did you act like that?" I asked quietly.

"Act like what?" His voice was hoarse.

"Trashing the place."

"You were told," he shrugged. "I was angry."

"And you blamed yourself," I nodded. "But it still seems to be a little bit of an overreaction."

"You know what the other reason could be," he accused, glancing at me at of the corner of his eye. "And me saying it will spike an argument."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to guess anymore, it was tiring. "It might not."

"Well I'm not risking it," he decided. "Not if you have to live here for a while."

"Not too long though," I whispered.

"Let's set an exact day."

"Saturday," I shrugged. "It's about a week away, when I get up I'll make the choice to go to the house to stay there or to pack my things."

"And come back here," he said sternly.

I felt myself tense up slightly and he must have felt it. Going over it in my mind I'm sure it must have been brought up, but stay here? I'd only known these people for a little over two weeks if that. Was this really the right option? Now that I thought about it things were moving along hastily. In no way was I saying that I'd cut them out of my life, they'd grown on me, I loved them almost. But staying here with them?

"V, I couldn't."

He was looking at me now, no longer looking miserable or out of it. "Why not?"

"It's just… It ain't right."

"And neither is living with that asshole but if you decide you still wanna do that in a weeks' time I have to just deal with it."

"And we both know you won't," I sighed.

"But I'll try." He trailed his hand up my leg to rest on my knee, it was the furthest he could reach without leaning over. "You're talkin' like you're going back."

I shrugged. "It's a possibility, V, and you can't be angry at that."

He didn't say anything but it was clear he wasn't happy. His hand squeezed my knee repeatedly as he stared back into space. I sighed, fighting with myself on wanting to comfort him. I wanted so much to hug him but I knew the only thing that would make him really happy was to promise I'd never go back to Nate, I couldn't do that.

* * *

Sunday was agonizing. There was hardly any work, the usual family barbecue and a lot of time of nothing, time to sit in awkward silence while everyone tried to avoid talking about recent events without being too obvious that they were avoiding it. It was all very confusing and it just made the day ten times more intense. Monday and Tuesday were slightly better due to work but I was on edge because I didn't know if Nate would show up or not, he never did but the boys and Letty dropping by more than usual for breaks didn't help, it was clear they were worried about the same things I was. By time Wednesday arrived I wanted to cry.

"What's eating you?" Leon asked.

I looked up at him. I was sat outside the front of the house, he was swinging his car keys around on his finger. I hadn't realised he wasn't inside. "Where have you been?"

"Fine, ignore the question," he chuckled. "Out, nice to know I was missed, but the welcoming party is a little poor."

I gave a sorry excuse for a laugh as my response. "Out where?"

He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. I took it and allowed him to help me stand up. "Don't matter, now answer my earlier question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"I answered plenty," he countered. "Your turn."

"Things have just been tense."

He nodded. "Everyone's worried and doesn't know how to bring it up, y'know?" He headed inside, motioning for me to join him. "We just don't want you going back to him."

"If I do it doesn't mean I'm leaving."

"Might be what's best if it stops him getting pissed at you."

Before I realised it I was following him towards the basement.I tried not to think about what he said as we walked. I'd like to think that I could have them _and_ Nate in my life. That's all I wanted but it seemed that some people from both sides didn't think it could work out. He led the way down the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat on the bed, his back to the wall.

"You get used to it," he said when he caught me looking around. It was the first time I'd actually been down here. I was either in the spareroom, kitchen, living room or out.

"It's nice," I shrugged. "Not much real light but still."

"Stop commenting on the lighting and sit down."

"If you tell me where you were."

He patted the space beside him. I sat carefully, ready to get up and leave if he wasn't going to talk. "I was with a girl."

I sat back more comfortably. "Ah, maybe I don't want to know then."

"Nothing happened," he sighed.

I wanted to make a joke but he seemed a little dissapointed so I went with sympathetic instead. "Sorry…"

"Nah, bitch tried to get out of paying."

"Didn't know you ran those sort of services…"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I meant for the job we did on her car." I smiled and he pushed me lightly. "Figured if she'd sleep with me she wouldn't have to pay."

"How far did you get before you realised?"

"Just back to her place," he shrugged. "She brought it up on the way inside."

"Is Jesse like this too?" I asked. "Was Dom?"

"Like what?"

"_Do_ whatever they can so to speak."

"Well V hasn't gotten laid in like two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I choked out.

"About that," he shrugged. "Well, it's like a week and a bit but still, something stopped him."

"Yeah," I nodded numbly. I tried to count it up in my head. Dom had walked into the bar a little over two weeks ago, I'd met them the same amount of time as well. Vince's games had started almost instantly. I know the seriousness of them had become questionable, but were they always questionable?

"You seem a little out of it, are you OK?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm great," I lied. "But are you serious?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "I mean, I said two weeks because like for a bit he'd start something and then kick her out before anything could really happen, y'know?"

"So really, nothing, nada, for about a week?"

"Little more than that for sure-" He turned to me, glint in his eye. "Hey, didn't Dom meet you at that bar about two weeks ago?"

"A little more than that," I mumbled. "Be three weeks soon."

"Wow," Leon laughed.

I pushed him slightly. "What?"

"He really has it bad for you."

"Who?"

"Don't act stupid," he chuckled. "You know exactly who."

"No I don't," I said stubbornly, not wanting to agree with this.

"V always plays games, all the time so it seemed normal but I saw him turn down this pretty hot blonde a few days ago," Leon said seriously. "I'm not lying, kind of girl you'd want to be sober for 'cause just by the look of her you'd expect to want to remember everything the next day, but no he turns her down without a second thought."

I cringed at his description. "What makes you think I've got anything to do with it?"

"No one makes V think with any other part of his body when a girl like that comes around," he explained, chuckling slightly at my yet again disgusted look. "But the second you come along he manages it."

"Let's not talk about it," I sighed.

"Yeah, we'll just talk about it when you're living here for good."

"I wouldn't stay here no matter what the choice," I told him. "It wouldn't be right."

"Girl, you're talking like you're getting a choice."

I nudged him with my elbow before we lapsed into silence. He hummed a tune. I got comfortable, lost in my thoughts.

* * *

By time Friday night arrived I'd learned a lot of things. Vince still blamed himself but was deteremined to make living at the Toretto house fun and comfortable so I'd want to come back. He also offered to drive me places even though I had a car, and whenever I got up to get something he offered to get it for me. Sometimes I worked out he did it without even really thinking, it'd just become habbit and I was afraid he might be doing it to make up for pissing Nate off and effectively causing our argument and me to get hurt. Even as the cuts scabbed over he kept at it. Leon was similar in his actions. He'd offer things and made sure I was OK all the time. Both he and Jesse's methods of making me feel comfortable and at ease were to play video games, watch movies and drink. I wasn't complaining at either. The girls took another approach. Shopping after Mia got home from school seemed to be a must, we managed to slip in a quick beach visit too. Dom was the most layed back. I could see him watching me, checking in on me but he was subtle about it. From the way he spoke and acted I could see he was being just as protective but in his own silent, deadly way. And I noticed all this over what? Two days, if that? They really were determiend for me to stay there with them. And honestly, it was _very_ tempting.

Nate never came around which surprised me. He seemed pretty determined for me not to choose them and he knew where I worked. I started to think that maybe he just didn't care, maybe he'd realised that he wasn't bothered and didn't want me to come back. I'd have to though, even if it was just for my things, so I'd be seeing him either way. Even though I knew his anger was uncalled for and he was being unfair that night I hoped he didn't think that, I wanted some sort of chance at working this out. He'd been there for me for a long time, I'd known him long before we started dating so I knew the good side of him, the better side.

"Thought I'd find you here."

I sighed and jumped down from my spot on the rocks at the sound of Dom's voice. So much had happened over the past couple of days that I just wanted to get away and the beach was the only place I could think to go to. I'd been so lost in thinking that I hadn't realised how dark it had actually gotten.

"We missed you at dinner," he explained as I reached him. "When it hit eight I figured I'd better look."

"It's nearly nine," I commented.

"I didn't come here." He led the way up to his car. He pulled out a bag from the front and handed it to me. "Dinner, a burger and some fries. I got it before coming here."

"Oh, thanks."

I fiddled with the bag as he moved out of the way so I could get in. I started to eat the fries as he got into his side of the car and started to the engine. I finished them by time we reached the house, leaving my burger. I wrapped the bag up as we got out and headed inside. Dom went straight into the kitchen, mentioning something about getting me a drink. Mia and Letty were sharing the armchair, Jesse was lying on his front on the floor while Vince and Leon were on either end of the couch. Vince's arm was across the back of the couch as he kept his eyes on the tv. I moved over and sat down in the middle of the couch, slightly closer to the couch.

Dom brought me in my drink before sitting on the floor with Jess. I ate my burger and drank the orange juice he'd gotten me, before placing the glass on the floor with my wrapper stuffed into it. This time when I leaned back I felt Vince's arm drop from the back of the couch and wrap itself around my shoulders. I shuffled into him a little more to make it more comfortable for him and myself. I turned slightly, catching Leon's eye. He gave me a knowing smirk before looking away. I _almost_ moved but then I felt Vince's lips brush over the top of my head and I was frozen. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_Not overly pleased with this one but I don't really hate it either so I guess that makes it okay. Next chapter is her choice to stay with Nate or move out._

_R&R_


	12. Numb

It took some convincing but I finally managed to get the team to think my way. They wouldn't let up on coming with me but I did managed to convince them to wait outside in their cars and stay there unless I called for them. Which I figured I wouldn't need to do. This wasn't some maniac I was going to see, this was my boyfriend, and although a voice in the back of my head kept telling me that he might not be my boyfriend anymore I still didn't think I would need them.

When I pulled up outside of the house it was hard to tell whether or not someone was in. I felt nervous as I got out and headed towards the front door. We hadn't spoken in a week, would he even want to talk to me? There was no way to tell as I knocked a few times and took a step back. Within seconds the door was flung open and there he stood, looking as good as ever.

Too good in fact, but I realised that my stomach didn't tighten like it should and I didn't miss him half as much as I thought I did. And it didn't look like he was pulling his hair out with me being gone. But he did look shocked to see me standing there. He stepped aside and ushered me in, which I did.

The door had barely closed when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I was turned around and came face to face with Nate. His arms wrapped around me as his lips pressed against mine. Although it took a few moments, his lips were familiar and welcoming, so I eventually kissed back. His arms loosened a little before he guided me over to the couch, never breaking contact as we went. He laid me down on the couch before crawling on top and kissing me again. This time his arms stayed either side of me as my hands went up to tangle themselves in his hair.

"I missed you," he mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm." I didn't want him to stop, the longer he stopped for the more time I had to think.

"I wanted to call you…"

Yup. He'd pulled away for far too long. I sat up, forcing him to as well. We sat at different ends of the couch. "Why didn't you?"

"I was too afraid of what you might say," he admitted. "But I wrote you a hundred texts, I just couldn't bring myself to send them."

"What did they say?" He handed his phone to me. I checked his 'drafts' folder and found a bunch of messages, all seemingly directed at me, all written at different times and over the past week. Some spoke about how he missed me while others talked about how wrong he was. "How come you didn't send them? Did you not mean them?"

"I meant all of them." He reached out and took his phone back. "But every time I went to click send I thought about what you might say. You hadn't called either so I figured you didn't want to talk, and you snuck out so…"

"I wasn't sure if you'd still be in a horrible mood or not," I admitted.

His hand came up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I know, I'm sorry. Will you come home?"

I shook my head. "It was more about whether we stayed together or not, but either way I'm not going to be living here anymore. At least not for a while."

"Why not?"

"I feel we need space," I explained.

"We rarely see each other with our jobs," he exploded. "I've not seen you for a week! We do not need _more _space."

"Yes we do," I disagreed.

"Where will you go?"

"I'll find somewhere for a few months," I shrugged. "If we can work things out and feel like it's the right move then I'll move back here."

"Anything else?" he asked through gritted teeth, now completely back on his own side of the couch.

"I'm still keeping that job," I sighed. "And I'm still going to be seeing the team."

"Oh, but of course," he yelled, standing up and dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "That's where you've been, right? Where you'll go if you don't find somewhere? Well that's just great. We used to deal with our problems, talk them through but since they came along it's like we can't do that."

"We've never had problems like this though," I argued. "You've never gotten that angry and I've never been in danger."

"I would never seriously harm you, especially not on purpose."

"I know that," I told him honestly. "But if we stay here like we are then that could change."

"Oh but you feel better staying over there with that ape?"

I knew in a heartbeat he was referring to Vince. As far as I could tell V was the only one that Nate really didn't like, I bet if he wasn't around Nate would accept the team with open arms. "He isn't an ape," I whispered.

"Oh really?" He laughed, an evil laugh. "Sure looks like it and he definitely acts like one too."

"Don't." I got up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. "From where I'm standing he's acted no differently to you, in fact, he's acted better."

It was like fueling an already blazing fire. I was flung against the hallway wall before I had time to think. Nate's hands gripped my arms so tight I'm sure they would bruise and my back ached from the sudden contact. His eyes were wild and his nostrils flared. My breathing hitched. He'd never been this angry before and in all honestly it scared the hell out of me. This wasn't the kind of thing I could brush off and stand up against. And it didn't help when my airways were blocked, his arm had come up and pressed itself against my neck. I tried to fight him off but he pushed his body against mine to stop me.

"If it's him you want then just tell me," he growled. "Not some bullshit story about how you want space to sort this out."

"I do want to sort this out," I choked out.

He applied a little more pressure. "Liar. It has to be clear that his intentions are nowhere near innocent yet you're choosing to stay with him over your own boyfriend."

"I'm… Not…" I tried to say that I wasn't choosing Vince over him, that I wasn't even going to be staying with Vince but it was too hard to breathe and the words just wouldn't come out.

I was so sure my struggle was with the lack of ability to breathe but then air was now flowing through. I blinked a few times, drinking in some fresh air. Nate was no longer pressed against me, his arm no longer against my neck. I looked down to see him lying by my feet, his hands on his face, blood dripping through his fingers. Standing not too far away was Vince, hands clenched and breathing deep. I didn't remember screaming, I couldn't with Nate blocking my airways like he did. I could barely speak at a normal level. I felt a wave of relief that Vince obviously went against my rule of staying outside while I went in.

"Go pack your things," he ground out.

I moved quickly to get over Nate so I could get to the bedroom. I pulled a bag out from under the bed and started to throw clothes in. Once they were all in I got everything else I needed from there before heading to the bathroom where I packed some more things. When I got out into the hallway Vince was still there, standing over Nate. I bypassed them and went straight into the living room where I packed a little more. Once I was sure I had everything I looked back at Vince. He only nodded and waved me on.

Reluctantly I left the house and went straight out to my car. I shakily unlocked it and opened up the driver's side door. I pushed the bag into the back seat before standing between the driver's side and the open door. I leaned my head against the roof of the car. How had it come to this? Looking back I knew Nate had a temper, he couldn't handle people leaving and he was little irrational at times, but it had never been to this extreme and it was never ever directed towards me. He had been nothing but wonderful towards me from the first day I met him but in a matter of weeks that had all changed.

"Hey."

I felt a hand on my lower back, rubbing carefully. I looked to the side to see Dom. "Hey."

"What happened?"

"Nate changed," I mumbled.

"I told him you were leaving for good."

I stood up straight and turned to face Vince. I thought it over for a moment, it did seem like the right thing to do. Maybe if he proved he had changed and could handle the circumstances then maybe we could be friends again at least. "OK."

"He didn't seem thrilled so I'm not sure he'll listen," Vince said. "And he mentioned something about how much trouble you'd be."

Trouble? I was sure I wasn't trouble, and I'd never brought Nate any. Any issues I had were a couple of years back, before we even started dating and those got sorted with ease. Maybe he was just trying to wind Vince up, put him off.

I studied Vince then, how rigid his body was and the way he was trying to steady his breathing. I was shocked when anger washed over me. Without really thinking I was launching myself at him. He stumbled back a little, his hands gripping my elbows. I hit his chest repeatedly with my fists, throwing in a kick to the leg every so often. He hopped every time I did and I could faintly hear him curse and ask what the hell was going on, but I couldn't stop. Vince was the one Nate hated and I couldn't help but think that if Vince had just been straight from the beginning then maybe we could of avoided this and I'd still be with Nate. In fact, I would have all of them and all this bullshit would have been avoided.

He grabbed my wrists. "Hey! Calm down."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling my whole body go limp.

"What was that about?" he mumbled.

"Things were good," I sighed. "I had no complaints."

"And it's me he hates so it's me you blame."

"I don't blame anyone," I mumbled. "But I do wonder how things would have gone if you didn't play those games, if Nate liked you."

"I doubt it would have changed anything."

"Doesn't stop me from wondering," I said sadly. "And now I've lost him."

His arms wound around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. One hand climbed up my back and wound itself into my hair as I buried my head into his chest. It took for him to kiss the top of my head repeatedly and whisper to me before I realised I had started crying.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ugh, this chapter was horrible to write because it just didn't want to get written! :( But from now on it focuses on Ash and Vince a bit more, and how things will go from here to a relationship and beyond. Because they will get together at some point, I just need to work out whether I want them to get the ball rolling before they decide to enter a relationship or after. But we'll see! Also, thank you guys for the reviews!_

R&R


	13. Maybe I'm Not Playing

Dom kept one hand on my lower back while the other held my bag. On the drive over I'd lapsed into silence, able to think about everything that had happened. It was hard not to feel miserable but at the same time I couldn't help but feel that sense of relief that only ended up making me feel guilty. It was all very confusing and I felt nothing but sick in the end up. Forcing Dom to have to lift me out of the car and guide me up to the house. I couldn't see the team so I figured they'd kept a respectable distance.

When we got inside Dom led me upstairs, rubbing my back every few steps, possibly for my benefit but I figured it was for his too. He led me down the corridor and stopped us outside the spare room, the one that Letty apparently used to stay in. He nudged it open with his foot and led us inside. He dropped my bag on the bed as I looked around. The walls were white and the floor was a blue carpet. The furniture was simple with the wood being light brown The bed covers were black with white swirls on it.

"I took out all my crap," Letty explained. "I never use this room anyway."

"We left in the things you'd need," Mia explained, motioning to the bed covers.

"But we're going to go shopping when you're up to it and buy some new things for in here," Dom went on.

I only nodded, not really trusting my voice. Each of them gave me a smile. Leon, Dom and Mia each gave me a hug before they all filed out of the room. I mustered up what energy I had left to change into something more comfortable and climb into bed.

* * *

"Ash?" I ignored it and the knocks that accompanied it. "Come on, girl."

I pulled the pillow over my head and closed my eyes as tightly as possible, trying anything to block it out. But it didn't stop me from hearing the door open and someone step into the room. I figured it was Vince seen as it had been him knocking though I hoped I was only imagining things, but the bed dipping told me that I wasn't. He placed a hand on my hip. I considered rolling onto my front so I could hide my face further and hope he would leave but pretending to just be asleep sounded like a better plan with less effort.

"You've been up here for hours," he whispered. "You missed dinner... We saved you some though."

"Not hungry," I mumbled, figuring he wasn't going to leave soon.

"You have to eat." I felt him move a little further up the bed. "Please."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Look, I get it." I rolled over, giving him a look of disbelief to which he held his hands up. "Hey, I do. I know I wasn't a fan of your relationship but I understand it. It can't be that easy to just up and leave, not when that person is completely different to the person you thought you knew. It has to be hard. I think you got a lucky escape but I'm not a dick, no matter what your feelings are obviously going to get hurt."

"I did want it to work," I told him, rolling back over.

"I know," he said after a few moments. "And maybe I'm just selfish, but I'm glad it didn't."

I sat up then, leaning back on my hands. I pushed myself up a little more and kissed the corner of his mouth, chickening out at the last minute, before I rolled back onto the bed. "That's all you wanted, right?"

I wanted him to understand that now I was technically single it didn't mean I was just going to run to him. Nate wasn't stupid, neither was I, it was clear that Vince's intentions weren't pure. A kiss, a little more, whatever, he wanted _something _from me and with the games he played I'm sure that would be it and it would never happen again. No matter what the team thought about V's feelings, everything he had done just made me feel like some sort of project that he would do anything to finish. For example, supporting the break up of my relationship. Maybe I was just angry at the current situation, maybe he was the easiest person to blame, but blame him I did.

Then of course he surprised me. The bed dipped further. I went to move but I felt him pull me back against his chest. His face buried in my hair as his arms wrapped around me. I felt my breathing stop and my whole body go still. I closed my eyes and drew my legs up a bit, his curling up too. Every inch of him was pressed firmly against me.

"You're wrong," he whispered into my hair.

"About?" I choked out.

"My intentions."

"I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Sure, I have _those _intentions but I want _this_."

I rolled over, his arms loosening and legs straightening to allow me. "This?" I asked, motioning to the little space between us.

"If finally admitting it will stop you from leaving me, then yes."

His eyes were a little wider than usual and his breathing was coming out a little jagged. "Leaving _you_?"

"Us," he correct. "Shutting yourself out."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he frowned.

"Dance around the truth," I whispered, looking away from him. "Why can't you just be honest with me?"

"I was never honest," he chuckled. "Got me out of a lot of trouble... Danger."

"You're not in danger with me," I told him. "And not telling the truth has caused you more trouble than actually telling it."

"Yeah, well everything about you has been pretty different to the norm," he mused.

"I don't blame you," I finally sighed. "It's just so easy to, y'know?"

"I get that," he sighed. "I wish you wouldn't though."

"Stop playing games and we have a deal."

"Maybe I was never playing."

I looked up at him then. There's nothing in his expression to tell me he was lying. I could feel my head spin as he watched me, waiting for me to reply. I couldn't decide what to say. What do you say to that? I wanted to ask him if he was playing but if he said yes then once again I would question his intentions and if he said no that just opens up a whole new can of worms that maybe I really wasn't ready to discuss. So I wriggled closer to him and leaned my forehead against his chest as he wrapped his arms a little tighter around me again and his chin rested lightly on my head.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry it's short but I couldn't bring myself to write pass their little moment for this chapter :) I'll try to make the next one longer though! Reviews are welcome and encouraged :)_

R&R


	14. Oil and Grease

**A/N: **_Before we get onto the chapter... I know _nothing_ about cars so any scenes about fixing them and such may not be exactly right or might be quite broad. Anyway, thank you all so much for the follows, favourites and reviews so far. Please keep them coming, I love to know what you guys think!_

* * *

I rolled out of bed, only just managing to get out of the way before Vince's arm grasped the sheets where I used to lie. I glanced at the clock and realised that we'd both slept through 'til the next day and I was finally starting to feel hungry. I grabbed up some clean clothes out of my bag. I made a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up and change my clothes before I slipped back into the room. I knew he'd eaten dinner, or I assumed he did so I tossed up and down the idea of waking him.

"Vince." A loud snore and him rolling over was the only response I got. I pushed down on the mattress to make the bed shake before I shoved him slightly. "_Vince!"_

Another snore, this time louder, had me giving up. I rolled my eyes at him before slipping back out of the room and heading downstairs. It was almost ten so I figured everyone would be up, and I was right. All of them sat around the table, Letty perched on Dom's lap. I slipped in quietly and took the empty seat next to Leon. He gave me a small smile as Mia set a plate of food and a mug of coffee down in front of me. Not wanting to be the first to talk I smiled up at her before I dug in. Any idea of appearing presentable slipped from my mind at the first bite, and I shoveled forkful after forkful of food into my mouth, only taking small breaks to sip coffee.

"What time is it?" I heard Vince grumble.

"After ten," Jesse told him.

"So I'd hurry up and eat," Leon warned. "There's hardly any left as it is and it looks like we found someone to out eat you."

"I'm hungry," I mumbled.

"Her dinner still in the fridge?" Vince asked.

"I was gonna chuck it out," Mia said.

"Don't, I'll eat it and whatever breakfast stuff is left."

He sat down on the other side of me as Mia put a plate in the microwave. Once the microwave had ran its course she set down three plates on the table in front of Vince. One had toast, croissants and pancakes on. Another had all the fry up breakfast foods. And when I saw the third I almost cried when I saw it was spaghetti and meatballs, it looked so good and I'd missed out on it yesterday. I quickly grabbed a bit of bacon, some mushrooms, a pancake, a bit of buttered toast and then half of the spaghetti and meatballs. I dropped my head to look at my plate and continue on eating when Vince turned to look at me. I just smiled, knowing what sort of expression he'd be wearing.

Everyone lapsed back into silence as the two of us ate and everyone drank coffee. I felt like I was eating enough for me and three other people but it was hard to stop. It all tasted so good and I could only remember how hungry I felt when I woke up. Skipping meals had never sat well with me. I had to do it a couple of times when I went to the bar before getting any food, I'd get so distracted that I'd forget all about it until we got home. Each morning after that happened I'd end up like this, as hungry as a horse. And every time, just like now, I didn't care how I looked. Not even when it was clear Vince was rushing so he could have more than me or the fact that Leon was leaning back in his chair watching me with amusement.

"Alright, everyone," Dom said loudly, breaking the silence. "Off to the garage. Ash you wait hear with me and Mia Letty's gonna drop you at the diner."

Everyone groaned but removed themselves from the table. Vince quickly made a bacon, egg, and sausage toast sandwich that I was sure would fall apart but he looked pretty determined to pile it all on. I snagged one last bit of toast as they all filed out the room leaving Dom and I. He quietly put the dishes into the dishwasher and the little bits of food into the bin. I got up when he was almost done.

"How come I'm still here?"

"Didn't want to force you into anything," he explained. "You can go to the diner with Mia, come to the garage with us or stay here."

"Can't I go out?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to," he admitted.

I shrugged. "You're right. I guess I want to go to the garage."

I'd turned to leave the room and head upstairs to get my shoes, but I was startled when Dom grabbed me and pulled me back against his chest. One hand rested on my hip as my back stayed flushed with his chest.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Come on," he pleaded. "You can't bottle it up."

I moved away from him and turned around. "How bad does it look?"

He brushed my hair aside and gently looked at my neck. "It looks a bit sore but it's not too bad."

I glanced down at my arms, there were bruises where Nate had gripped my arms. "Can you check my back?"

"Sure..." I turned around and lifted my top up "It doesn't look too bad, it's really red though and it looks like some bruising is forming."

"It hurts," I admitted, pulling my top back down and turning around.

He moved away from me and reached into one of the cupboards, bringing out a medicine box. He fished through it 'til he found some painkillers and then poured a glass of water. We both sat back down at the table as he slid them over to me. I took the two tablets he gave me and drank almost all of the water. I tried to ignore the way he looked at me, like he was trying to figure something out.

"I sometimes wonder how things would've gone if you hadn't helped me outside the bar," I finally said.

"Probably the same." My eyebrows raised, prompting him to continue. "If they didn't kill you then you would have made your way to the bar again or home. That would have prompted Nate to feel guilty about not walking you out and _maybe _you would've been angry. Either way it would spark an argument, make things uncomfortable. Only difference is it would've been the event not Vince, and when things came to blows you'd have no where to go so you'd be out on the streets or still living with him."

"He wasn't a bad guy, I promise."

"Don't need to convince me," he shrugged. "People change. Now, when are we going shopping for things for your room?"

I smiled as he said 'your room', it sounded nice, I liked it, I'd never had many 'yours' it had always been 'ours.' "I'll go with Mia after school during the week or something, she'll probably have more fun. All though it is tempting to drag the boys and make the trip as long as possible."

"They'll hate every second," he agreed with a laugh.

"When I said 'boys' you were included," I told him as I got up.

"Hey, come on," he whined. "That's not fair!"

* * *

I sat on the chair in the office, spinning around in circles. I'd read all the magazines in the garage, which were mostly car magazines, go figure. When I finished them I drank a couple of cups of coffee before resulting to spinning around in a chair. The worst part was there was five people right outside the office door, but I wasn't really good at cars so I couldn't help them and on the other hand I didn't want to distract them just so I could kill some time.

"You don't have to stay in here."

I spun around again so I could face Vince in the doorway. I must have pushed too hard because the chair spun round an extra two times, making me feel a little more than dizzy. "I'd be no help out there."

"So? You've got eyes, watch," he shrugged. "Plus, we are allowed to talk while we work."

"Sometimes we never shut up," Leon called.

Vince stuck his thumb over his shoulder, I'm assuming he was pointing in Leon's general direction. "See?"

"Who do I get the pleasure of watching?" I asked, getting up off of the chair.

"Who do you think?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room. I cursed the way my stomach did flips at the sudden contact and how I wanted to just squeeze his hand back and not let go. But he did let go and I was guided over to a stool. I looked around to see Jesse at his computer while Letty, Dom and Leon all worked on different parts of the same car.

"How come you're working on this on your own?" I asked.

"The car they're working on needs to be done today," he explained. "Only reason we're working so hard on a Sunday."

"I know I said I'm no help..." I started. "But I can try."

"Tell you what, if I need something I'll tell you and you can pass it over, alright?"

I nodded and he went to stand at the front of the car. I looked around the garage a bit, it was spacious but it didn't seem like one of those top of the range garages you see around all the time. But the team seemed to scrape by, they didn't seem to have trouble anyway. I wished then that there was more I could do for them. As I looked around I thought about looking for a second job so I could give them more money towards rent and such. But as I got back round to the car Vince was working on I lost my train of thought. I fought myself internally as my eyes ran over him, bent over the car like that, jeans tight in just the right places-

"_Ash_."

I shook my head and diverted my eyes as he turned his head to look at me. "Where's your head at?"

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"I asked if you could come here a sec."

I jumped down off of the stool and went to stand beside him. "What do you need?"

"See that gap?" he asked, indicating it.

"Yeah..."

"My hands too big and I really don't want to have to take this thing a part in case I'm wrong," he explained. "I need you to ease your hand through the gap and tell me if anything feels loose."

I rolled my sleeves up, ignoring the way his eyes raked over my bruises, before I slowly eased my hand into the space. I felt carefully around. Trying to work out if something didn't feel right was difficult when you had no idea what was right and what was wrong. But eventually I found something that rattled.

"There's something moving."

"Try and tighten it," he urged. "Getting a tool down that gap won't work."

"Just take the damn thing apart."

"Hell no," he groaned. "I already did that and the damn thing doesn't sound right so I'm not unpacking it all again if there's nothing wrong in this part of the car."

I rolled my eyes but twisted it anyway. Bit by bit it started to tighten until the rattling stopped. "I think that's it."

I stepped away as he moved round to the driver's side. He leaned through the open window and turned on the engine. It roared to life as he came round to the front again. He placed his head lower to listen. I tried to keep as quiet as possible as he listened. After a couple of minutes he pulled away with a smile before going round to turn the engine off.

"It was rattling and I couldn't work out what it was."

"How did you miss that?" I asked, trying not so smile.

"Hey, it's easily missed!"

"You make it sound simple, insignificant" I commented. "What was it then if it was so simple?"

He went silent then, looking between me and the car. "Something was loose."

"_What_ was loose?"

"You're the one that fixed it, how am I supposed to know?"

"How does that feel?" I asked. "Knowing someone who knows nothing about cars fixed a car you couldn't."

"It ran fine before," he argued. "Just rattled a little."

"Now, that won't give you one hundred percent customer satisfaction."

He carefully closed the car up. "I'll give you a hundred percent customer satisfaction," he muttered.

Before I had time to react he turned to me and ran a finger down my cheek. I jumped back when I smelt what seemed like oil and grease. He grinned at me as I grabbed a cloth and wiped it off. I went to advance closer but when he raised his hands, both covered in grease and oil, I found myself backing away again. He followed me, causing me to walk further and further back. When I knew he wasn't going to give up I turned and ran away from him. I hid behind Leon as Vince got closer but when he saw what I was running from he moved away, coward. I tried Letty and Dom but both acted the same as Leon and when I looked over at Jesse I saw that he was ready to move if I came over. I groaned and went back to run around the car Vince had been working on, anything to short breath Vince. But as I reached open space again he grabbed me, pulling me back against his chest.

"No, don't!" I laughed.

His arms tightened around my middle to hold me there. I leaned forward, bringing him with me, in an attempt to get away. But he was far too strong and I found it impossible to get away. He removed one arm and brought his hand up to leave a hand print on my cheek before he ran his fingers down my neck in different directions. I squirmed and squealed as the grease and oil from his hand went all over. His other hand tightened on my shirt and I knew it was ruined. He'd pay for that.

I turned around in his arms to face him. He stopped attacking me as we both straightened up. I looked between us at my ruined t-shirt and sighed, no saving it now. I then brought a hand up to touch my cheek and neck, there was more than I first thought. As I looked up to give Vince hell I froze. He was staring at me. His eyes were a lot darker than I remembered them being, and his pupils were dilated slightly. I watched carefully as his tongue came out to lick his lips and his arm tightened around me. I moved my eyes back up to his as he leaned forward.

* * *

_R&R_


	15. More Than First Thought

I started to panic when I realised he had no intention whatsoever of pulling away or stopping what he was doing. Internally I was screaming but on the outside my body refused to move, to let me get away. I almost let out a gasp before his lips were on mine, and all hope of thinking rationally went right out of the window. The only thing that I seemed to be able to focus on in that moment was Vince. Vince's lips, Vince's tongue, Vinces hands… Vince, Vince Vince. Everywhere and impossible to push away. At least until someone behind us coughed and he finally pulled away.

My eyes went straight to his again but he was looking over me at whoever had coughed. "Maybe we should all put our heads down and get back to work?" I heard Dom say.

"I think I might go back to the house for a bit," I whispered. "Maybe think about that shopping trip."

"Sure," Dom agreed, voice sounding a little unsure. "Give me a second, I'll drive you back."

It didn't matter to me that I hadn't brought my car, that I would have to walk back if someone didn't give me a lift, I just had to get away from Vince. "No, I'm good, keep working."

Before he, or any of the team, could respond I was moving away from Vince and swiftly walking away. I could see the exit getting bigger as I got closer and it made me feel a hell of a lot better. I was almost home free but just as I stepped out of the garage I ran into something solid and found myself tumbling to the ground. Through a haze of confusion I managed to lift my gaze up to find Jamie standing there.

He reached down and helped me back up. "Where are you going in such a rush? You look a little flustered."

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I haven't seen you since I dropped you home that one time." I was painfully aware that the team had all come over and were now watching. "I was worried."

"We can go weeks without seeing each other, Jamie." I turned a little to keep my back to every member of the team. "What else happened?"

"Nate," Jamie started uneasily, looking over me at everyone. "Running his mouth at the bar. He's saying some pretty nasty stuff, I'm assuming you two aren't doing so good?"

"We broke up," I sighed.

His eyes came back to me. "Figured. What happened?"

"A lot," I shrugged. "Why did you come here? How do you even know where to find me?"

"I wanted to check on you, he's pretty angry," Jamie admitted. "And he was talking about how you left him for some guy, mentioned that this guy worked for someone named Toretto. I asked around, the name led me here. So, which guy is it?"

"I didn't leave him for anyone," I groaned. "He's just convinced I did. He was jealous."

"At least he got a taste of his own medicine," he shrugged.

"Hey!" I brought my hands to rest on my hips and glared at him.

"Shit, girl, I'm not aiming anything at you," he laughed. "I just figured you were innocent the last time you probably are this time, it only really flipped round on him."

"What happened last time?" Jesse asked curiously.

I let out a low sigh. "It was a couple of years back, his girlfriend got jealous of mine and Nate's friendship. In the end he was granted with an ultimatum, he chose our friendship over his relationship. Sound familiar?"

"Hey," Jamie cooed before anyone could respond. "It's completely different. You said you didn't leave him for this other guy and I believe you. And you were with Nate less than a year, when he left her you kept your distance and you continued to be his _friend_. That was all. You guys jumped a lot of hurdles before you got together and I'm sure you're doing the same now. Being respectful of the relationship you just left."

"And what if I'm not?" I whispered. "What if I'm already moving on?"

"Are you?" His eyes moved back up to scan the team.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe."

"Ash, you're going to have to explain what happened," he told me, eyes still on the team. "Sure I thought the relationship was a little odd but you guys worked."

I nodded a little, he was right, people could never really understand why we were together but they accepted it because we did work. "Things changed, that's all you need to know, and the fact that I'm not going back"

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

"Because we won't let her," Vince growled.

Jamie's eyes fell back to me and he had a smirk on his face. "Figures you'd go for mean and scruffy."

"Shut up," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Surprisingly he reached a hand out and rested it on my hip before pulling me round so that I was facing the team and my back was against him. His hand remained on my hip but he spoke to Vince. "Who are you? And why isn't she allowed near Nate?"

"Who are you? And why do you have your hands on our girl?" Vince countered.

"Your girl, huh?"

"Jamie," I groaned. "Drop it."

"No, why are you so adamant that she stay away from him?"

"He might have saved my life," I spoke quickly, stepping away from Jamie, my eyes darting down.

"Might have?" Jamie questioned. "From what?"

"From Nate," I sighed.

"Asshole hurt her and he almost went too far," Vince explained.

"We all think she could've been seriously injured if Vince hadn't of stepped in," Dom agreed and I heard sounds of agreement from the others.

"Ash?" Jamie asked, now sounding concerned. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

I moved around Jamie and made for the exit again, suddenly feeling that urge to escape again. Again I was almost home free but then I heard the others following me. I quickened my pace in the hopes of really getting away this time. I still didn't want to deal with Vince and now there was Jamie. I'd known him, Del and David for a long time and they were friends, but they were also Nate's friends so telling him everything would just seem wrong.

I felt a hand on my wrist as I hit the sidewalk and I knew I would have to stop. I considered ripping my hand away and storming away but the grip on my wrist tightened and that definitely became impossible. For a few moments I weighed out my options but in the end I came to my own conclusion. I turned around and came face to face with Jamie.

"Why won't you tell me?" he whispered.

"You're his friend too."

"Shit, girl," he laughed. "You know damn well that David, Del and I will be on your side if he did something to hurt you."

"How can I be sure?"

"You think we went to that bar every time we were in town for Nate?"

I looked down nervously. "I was thinking more for the alcohol."

"Well that too," he chuckled, before turning serious once again. "But I'm on your side. We always look out for you, right? This time will be no different."

I watched him carefully before I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. As his fingers reached out to touch my neck I rolled my sleeves up. I tried not to look at him as his hands gently held my arms. "They don't look so bad," I admitted. "Haven't seen my neck though."

"It's a little red," Jamie whispered. "What happened?"

"He didn't like things not going his way," I smiled.

"Where else?" he demanded.

"My back," I sighed. "Dom said there's some bruises forming."

"Can I see?"

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'm fine. I'm good here. When I can I want to get my own place, I'll probably call you three to help with the heavy lifting."

He stood up straight and turned away from me to look at the others. "You guys have got to be what, in your twenties? If that."

"What's your point?" Dom asked, but I could already guess it.

Jamie kept his eyes on them but I could tell his words were aimed at me. "Come home with me. My place has that spare room and once I get the garage sorted there'll be that space above it that you can move into."

"I can't," I argued. "That bar is a great place and I'm not upsetting the mood any more than it probably already has been. So I need to keep my distance and I'm sorry that that includes you guys."

"And you feel safe with them?"

"Hey, she's perfectly fine with us," Leon argued, speaking for the first time. I noticed Letty and Jesse nodded furiously in agreement although I caught a few choice words from Letty that slipped out under her breath.

"How do you suppose you'll be any better?" Vince demanded.

"Well, for starters I've probably got at least ten years on you," Jamie growled, stepping forward.

"Kind of makes your offer a little inappropriate," Vince shot back.

"Fuck you," he snapped. "Those ten years I have on you means I'm in a better position to look after her. I have the money, the space, the _experience_."

"We done good so far," Vince shrugged. "Didn't see you coming to the rescue then."

"I was out of town."

"And you'll probably need to go out of town again soon," I spoke up. "I really wouldn't want to stop you."

"You're really OK here?" he questioned, eyes still glaring at Vince.

"She's fine," Vince ground out through gritted teeth.

Jamie ignored him and turned to face me before I could speak. "Ash?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "Just you and the boys keep going to the bar. We'll talk again, I promise."

He gave a strangled moan obviously not wanting to leave but eventually he nodded and stepped a little closer to me. His arms wrapped around me and brought me in for a tight hug. I smiled to myself as he kissed my forehead and turned to walk away. I knew out of any of the regulars Del, David and Jamie were the ones I got on with the most but I figured they all cared because of Nate. It was nice to know that they just genuinely cared, and that I had more people in my life than I first thought. But of course the happy moment was ruined when Vince decided to open up his big mouth.

"Next time, asshole, be careful who you're talking," Vince yelled. "And watch where you put your hands next time too!"

I bit my lip as I watched Jamie for his reaction but he merely ignored Vince, put on his helmet and climbed onto his bike. He gave me a small wave and blew me a kiss (which I guessed was to piss Vince off) before he closed his helmet and was off. I turned around, sending Vince a glare before I was walking off again. He called after me but thankfully this time no-one followed me.

* * *

I was in my room when the others got back. After I left the garage two or three hours ago, I came back here where I went for a shower and then kept to my room. When I heard the sounds of the team I wished that I had gone downstairs to eat and watch TV then hid myself away when they got back. Now I was stuck in a small room, hungry and bored. And if things could only get worse there was a knock at the door before it opened.

"It's me," Vince said. "Don't attack, I come in peace."

As he stepped into the room fully and shut the door behind him I launched myself at him. I started hitting him as soon as I made contact. His hands reached out, grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. His knee rested between me legs as he leaned in, effectively pinning me against the wall.

"You shouldn't have spoken like that to Jamie," I finally said.

"I didn't like the way his hands were all over you," he argued

"Oh, you mean like how Nate didn't like your hands all over me?" I shot back.

"That was different, " he growled.

"No it wasn't, you're getting jealous just like him," I accused. "Only difference is I'm not yours."

"Only because you're too stubborn," he ground out. "If Dom hadn't of coughed earlier you would've kissed me back."

"No, I wouldn't have," I argued. "It doesn't matter what you think or how many whores open their legs for you at a single snap of your fingers, but some girls don't like that sort of surprise."

"Oh really?" He asked, sounding less angered, more amused.

"Yes!" I nodded vigorously. "Some of us don't like it when you kiss them without permission, when you won't leave them alone and they certainly don't like it when you make a move on them not long after they broke up with their boyfriend!"

He didn't respond right away and I figured that he had no response, but then I heard him sniff. "Is that coconut? "

"What?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"I think it is," he said thoughtfully.

I looked up and it dawned on me what he meant. "Are you sniffing my hair?!"

"Oh yeah," he nodded. "Definitely coconut."

"I'm trying to be mad at you!" I pushed against his chest.

"Then be mad," he shrugged.

"It's hard when you're-"

But my words died away as he buried his face in my hair and sniffed. His breath blew lightly across my neck, I could feel the goose bumps that formed along the same path of cold air. I cursed myself as my hands came up to grip his shoulders as his gripped my hips. I was meant to be angry, hell there was probably a lot of things that I was meant to feel around Vince but it always came back to this.

"I hate you," I whispered.

He moved down to kiss my neck. "I can work with that," he mumbled against my skin.

* * *

A/N: sorry, I was on holiday, I got back Friday, I never intended to make you guys wait this long. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long til the next one. As for this chapter I brought Jamie in to help with some ideas I have for Ash and also I kinda like getting Vince all rattled up so things can come to blows :p Also, you're all perfect and reviews are welcome!

R&R


	16. Time To Make Things Simple

**Guys, some of you may already know her (because her work is amazing) but please please please go and check out sweetkiwi604 , she is a big person to thank when it comes to this story, a lot of what has happened in this story is down to her support. Plus her stories are definitely worth the read ;)**

* * *

His lips trailed down my neck as the side of me that wanted this was winning. I bit my lip as he sucked slightly, pulling us away from the wall as he did. Despite the protests I'd tried to make in the past, I found myself pouting when he pulled away from me. I could hear him chuckle as I closed my eyes but he continued to pull me along, only stopping us when we hit the bed so he could lay me down and slowly crawl on top.

I opened my eyes and gulped as I felt him press up against me. He was watching me carefully and as soon as my eyes met his he gave me a calming smile. I reached up and kissed him this time, only once, but as I pulled away he kissed me back. He placed his arms either side of me and used them as leverage to keep himself up. I held onto them, trying not to dig my nails in too much, I honestly just needed the support, something that would stop me from pushing him away even though I knew that was the right things to do.

As his tongue snaked out I parted my lips and granted him access, even going so far as to bring my own tongue out to meet him. He shifted his weight to one side, bring one of his hands up to trail down my side as we continued to kiss. The hand that could no longer grip his arm moved to rest against his chest. I gripped his shirt and tried to focus on one thing: kissing him back.

"Ash," he whispered as he pulled himself away.

"Don't," I whispered back. "Please."

He instantly went back to kissing me, only this time a lot slower and more delicate than last time. His lips went back to trailing down my neck and along my collar bone. I shivered as he licked the same trail, his free hand trailing up under my vest top as he did so. Needing a moment to let my brain catch up with the fact that this was happening I pushed him away, covering up the action by tugging his shirt up. He pulled away completely to get rid of it himself. I took the absence of him to compose myself, to stop my heart beating quite so fast and make my breathing a little less irregular.

When he hovered back over me the side that wanted this had won completely. I felt calmer, putting aside the growing excitement, I felt completely at ease. His hand went to trail up under my vest top again but I wriggled away to get rid of it like he had done with his. I rolled my eyes at the smirk on his face but the action was instantly stopped as his hand trailed up my stomach and stopped just beneath my bra. I watched his hand as the index finger ran along the skin that sat right beneath it. I gasped as he slowly trailed his finger along the path between my breasts, up and down at as slow as he could before his finger trailed over to the right to circle one, drawing patterns across it but to my annoyance I noticed that he was deliberately avoiding my nipple, even when he switched to the other breast. My breathing hitched every time he got close and from the look on his face he knew exactly what he as doing.

"If this is punishment it's very effective."

He chuckled slightly, continuing his movements. "I'd call it amusement."

"For you maybe."

He leaned down to kiss my neck gently, sucking the odd spot here and there. "Better?" he mumbled against my skin.

"No," I disagreed. "So fix it."

I felt him smile against my neck and I knew he'd accepted it like a challenge. He sucked harsh, nibbling slightly, no doubt leaving a very big mark on my neck. And the gasp I let out only seemed to confirm the fact. His hand gently palmed my right breast, again, keeping the actions slow. I arched up into his hand, hoping it would spur him on but he continued to keep things slow. I would have spoken out, snapped at him but I knew if I opened my mouth no words would come out. The most I could do was settle for keeping any sounds bottled up, not let him know how good it felt already until he tried a little harder.

I brought his lips to mine the second keeping quiet became too hard. I bit his bottom lip, harsher than what was necessary before I brought it between my own lips and sucked gently. His hand stilled and his whole body tensed up as we kissed, my tongue running along his lower lip 'til they parted. As we kissed I dragged my nails up his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. Like turning on a switch he completely changed. His hand gently pulled the right strap of my bra now my arm before his finger slipped carefully beneath my bra and tugged at it a little. I bit his lip again and he smiled before reaching round and unhooking my bra. We pulled away from each other for a barely a moment to get rid of it. I smiled triumphantly to myself as his finger trailed its way up my body, I knew from the look on his face that he wouldn't be teasing now.

But I didn't expect him to pay quite as much attention as he did. Just as his finger reached out, closing in on my nipple, it was replaced by his tongue. I gasped at the sudden feeling, gripping the sheets as he swirled his tongue around, before drawing it into his mouth, nibbling slightly as he did. I bit my lip, breaking the surface slightly, but the pain only seemed to make the whole thing even better. His hand trailed up and down my side as he kissed along to the other breast. As he got closer his hand trailed downwards until it was fiddling with the button on my jeans. And just like that I was torn again.

"Vince," I said as I pushed against him, causing him to stop his actions.

"Hmm?" he asked as his lips hovered close to mine and his hand went back to the button on my jeans.

"I think we should stop now," I whispered.

"Stop?" he questioned, lips brushing mines ever so slightly.

"Before we go too far."

"And why shouldn't we go too far?"

"Because stopping is the right thing to do."

He managed to get my button undone and the zip pulled down. "I never do the right thing."

I pushed him away then, gentle though, enough so that I could roll out from beneath him. I stood, doing my jeans back up before I reached down for my bra and vest top. He turned to lie on his back and watched me as I pulled my bra on. When he seemed to realise I was re-dressing he sat up, startled.

I held my vest top as I moved closer to him. I kissed him once as his hands held my hips. "I'm not saying I don't want to," I admitted. "But I really don't want to regret this."

"Why would you?" he questioned. "How do you know you will?"

I wriggled out from his grasp and headed for the door, pulling my top on as I went. Vince called my name as I did so but I ignored him, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

* * *

I sat between Dom and Leon on the couch when Vince finally came downstairs. Mia was curled up on the arm chair while Jesse and Letty were on the floor playing video games. He looked at me briefly but his face was blank, hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling. He went over to the armchair and perched himself on one of the arms. He leaned back and placed his arm across the back of it. Mia looked up at him questioningly but he only shook his head.

I sighed, my intentions were not to hurt him, I was tired of that, to be honest I never wanted to. But I was honest when I said I loved Nate, when I said I wanted our relationship to work. But even though it had ended now I knew moving on like would only make me feel worse and if I was being even more honest, I wanted to do things right with Vince if anything were to happen. I'd rather we last than just be something fun that would never last. At the very least we needed to talk properly before going that far.

"You OK?" Leon whispered to me as I leaned against him.

I bit my lip, thinking for a moment. "I need to talk to you."

"Outside?"

I nodded and he stood, not even making an excuse to leave so I just followed him. We headed out back and sat down on the steps just outside the door. We sat side by side, keeping quiet. From the way he kept looking straight ahead I knew he was waiting for me to talk first.

"Is it wrong of me to be moving on so soon?"

"I wouldn't say so," he shrugged.

"What if these feelings have been there for a while?" I questioned. "Before Nate and I even broke up."

"That's slightly different," he admitted. "I'm assuming this is about Vince?"

"I would've spoke with the others but it wouldn't have been fair on Jesse and Mia, I could only imagine how it would go with Dom and I wasn't sure how to approach Letty."

"You could've talked to Vince."

"I can't, not yet," I sighed, not really wanting to bring up what had happened almost an hour ago. "I'd gotten into a lot of trouble in my past. A couple of times I got in too deep, maybe more, but I managed to get myself out, except for one time. Nate helped me. Kept me safe from what I'd done. I was living with him already at the time but we got even closer after that. It was round about the time he left his girlfriend."

"He left her because he couldn't leave you."

"Not after what I did," I nodded.

"What did you do?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that Nate always did good by me." I turned a little so I could face him. "And I can't do the good thing by him because I can't go back to him. So I need to do something. And not rushing into things with Vince is the right thing."

"Do you even want to move on?"

"I want to, but I've only been with one other person before Nate and that was some teenage thing, I think I was about fourteen, it didn't last." I rubbed my hands together. "You know Vince, would he wait?"

"Depends what he's waiting for I guess."

"And what is worth waiting for in his eyes?"

"Anything that won't waste his time."

"We almost had sex earlier," I finally told him. "Well it sure felt like it was heading in that direction."

"I'm assuming it didn't though?"

"I didn't want to wake up afterwards and regret it."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the garden. I watched him, a little shocked, as he spun me round so I was standing in front of him. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"It's cold out," Leon said sternly. "And you're not allowed to go back inside until we get this sorted."

I pouted, already starting to feel the chill. "That's not fair."

"Then you better hope we sort this fast," he said. "Now, ignore Nate and your past with him. Do you have feelings for Vince?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

"It's hard to tell," I admitted. "I can't even tell where the line is between him playing games for fun and him playing games because he felt something."

"So you think he does feel something?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"If the opportunity came up for you and him to start a relationship, would you do it?"

"Now?" I shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, it's hard to tell with Vince."

"So you want to know if he's really interested in you, right? Whether it's more than just physical, something worth moving onto after the pain you went through in the end with Nate?"

I nodded, feeling nervous about his smile that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. "Yes."

"Then I think it's about time we went to another race and have another party."

"What do you mean?" I asked but he was already heading back inside.

"I have a plan," he called over his shoulder. "Something to make this whole mess very simple."

"What's in it for you?"

"Getting Vince laid will make him less grumpy."

I glared at him for his comment but followed him anyway, wondering what on earth this plan of his could possibly be.

* * *

**A/N: **_sigh, yeah… not really sure how I feel but I do hope you enjoyed :) Just so you know due to the rating there will be more scenes like the one at the beginning of this. Some may be more detailed, most will go a lot further than that and some will go at a completely different pace. I just feel if I rush into a full blown sex scene I'd be contradicting my story and my character. But put it this way, now Ash has had a taste of Vince, she won't be able to help herself in the future._

_R&R_


	17. Leon's Plan - Part 1

To my surprise Vince didn't avoid me like I expected him to, instead he just acted like nothing had even happened. He didn't talk to me quite as much and he spoke to me just like he would with anyone else in the team. It bothered me really, him acting like the whole thing hadn't phased him, while here I was worrying out of my mind that I might have hurt him. At times I found myself wondering if maybe he was covering up, I mean, it was hard to tell him most of the time, why would this time be any different? But I kept myself distracted. I did more than need be whenever I was at the diner just so I'd have something to do to keep my mind off of it, and so the team didn't have to leave the garage I would just close up for lunch and go have lunch with them. During those times I always tried to get Leon to tell me his plan but he never did and when I asked Jesse he told me he didn't know either, in fact he looked confused when I even mentioned a plan.

Leon kept tight lipped about everything until Thursday arrived and he motioned for me to follow him upstairs. I did so and when we got upstairs he lead us into my room. Another thing that had kept my mind off of Vince the past few days. Mia and I had gone on a few shopping trips to get some new things for it. It looked just like I wanted, made it feel more at home. Leon walked over to the wardrobe I'd decided to buy and threw it open. I watched with curiously as he looked through all of my clothes, shaking his head at very item he saw. I would have been offended but I was too busy trying to work out what on earth was going on.

"Just as I thought," he said as he closed the wardrobe and turned to face me. "Nothing in here."

"There's plenty in there," I defended.

"No there's not," he disagreed. "For the race tomorrow Mia is going to dress you."

I gulped. "Hair and make-up too?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"For your plan?" I guessed.

He grinned. "I'm still not telling you what it is. Only that Mia dresses you and it would be easier if you rode with me."

"Will you at least give me fair warning?"

"Nope." He shook his head and made his way to the door. "It'll be more believable if you don't know it's happening.

I shook my head as I followed him back out. I wanted so much to knock his legs out from underneath him and demand he tell me what the hell his plans were.

* * *

"Mia, this dress is _way_ too short and it's freezing outside!"

She rolled her eyes but still turned to her wardrobe and started going through it. Letty was taller than me but barely an inch, Mia was close to two inches taller than the both of us. I wondered how short the dress would've been on her, it was already halfway up my thighs.

Eventually she brought me out of my thoughts by handing me over a pair of light denim shorts and a black top. I still wasn't happy but when she added in a pair of dark cowboy boots and a thin hoody I cheered up a bit. I stripped the dress off then pulled the shorts on. The fitted perfectly and weren't too short either so I made no argument and turned to the top. I pulled it on and examined myself in the mirror. It was loose fitting, with the boatneck and dolman sleeves being lace. I'd seen these tops whenever I had to endure a shopping trip with Mia, a few occasions I even entertained the shop assistant (and Mia) when she told me all about them, I never thought I'd ever be wearing this kind of thing.

"I wouldn't normally put it with denim shorts," she explained. "But I wanted you to show your legs off _and_ be comfortable so here we are."

"Does Dom know you wear clothes like this?"

"Course not, every time I go shopping I buy a couple of acceptable items and show him them," she shrugged. "By time we get through them he's bored."

"If only he knew," I laughed.

"First, you're not telling him," she told me. "And second you're wearing that dress when you come back for the party."

"Aw, Mi," I complained. "It's not my kind of dress."

"You're not allowed to argue, remember?"

I only nodded and shut my mouth. She was right and I had to trust Leon's plan. Mia sat me down in front of her vanity mirror and started to run her fingers through my hair. She finally moved away to heat up a set of curlers and I frowned. I didn't mind curly but you could never tell just how curly your hair would go. Mia must have caught my unsure look because she sent me a reassuring smile as she ran a brush through my hair. I tried to relax myself but not before the curlers heated up. I watched as she separated, combed and curled different parts of my hair. When she was done I saw that the curls were big but they were also tight together, eventually they would more than likely drop.

"I'll put hairspray on once they loosen up a little," she explained. "I can do it now if they're OK though."

"No, wait," I agreed.

She spun me around without another word and grabbed her make-up bag. She opened it up and looked through it. Once she pulled out some face powder and a makeup brush she set the bag on the vanity table behind me. She applied the makeup to the brush, blew slightly on it then gently applied it. I closed my eyes as it brushed over my skin, only touching ever so lightly and pulling away at times to add a bit more. It didn't feel like too much which I was glad for. When the brush pulled away for longer I opened my eyes. She rummaged through her make-up bag until she brought out some eye shadow, mascara and a couple of lip glosses. She handed the mascara and lip glosses to me.

I closed my eyes again as she applied the eye shadow, and kept them closed when she took the mascara out of my hand and applied that. I felt her add a tiny bit more before she pulled the rest out of my hands. I heard her fiddling around a bit more with her make-up bag and she cheered when she found something she obviously wanted. I opened my eyes just as she applied some lip gloss.

"That should be alright."

"For who?" I asked. "Me or Leon?"

She smiled and motioned for me to turn around. "Both. Leon said I shouldn't apply too much and I guessed you wouldn't want too much either.

I turned around and finally looked at myself in the mirror. The curls had already loosened a bit and they looked good. You could hardly tell I was wearing face powder and the eye shadow was so close to my skin colour that it blended in perfectly and didn't stand out too much. The mascara made my eyelashes longer and the lip gloss (which I saw was clear) made my lips look brighter. I had to admit I liked it, Mia really was good at this sort of thing, no wonder Leon sent me to her. She finished up the final touches by adding a bit of hairspray and some perfume.

"OK, put your boots and that on," she told me. "We'll go down together."

* * *

We pulled up at the race and I automatically checked my clothes out to be sure they were still OK. When I'd come down the stairs earlier Leon had grinned so I knew so far his plan was going well. And admittedly it did make me feel a lot better. He gave me another smile as the car stopped and we got out. I barely had the door shut when it was locked and Leon was dragging me away from it. I followed him, wondering where we were going when the team were back by his car.

"This is Hector," Leon introduced as he stopped in front of two guys.

One of them turned his head and smiled. "And this is?"

"Ash," Leon explained. "She's staying with us now."

I raised an eyebrow as Hector grinned. "I'm assuming me staying with them is good?"

"It means your with them," Hector shrugged. "You race?"

I shook my head. "Not really my thing I guess."

"She must have made a good impression then," Hector laughed.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, doesn't know much about cars as well," Leon added in, causing Hector to laugh more. "She's been to a race before this one though so I guess it makes up for it."

Hector nodded. "Don't worry, word'll get around that she's a Toretto now."

"It's a good thing," Leon assured before I could answer.

Against my better judgement I nodded. "Sounds good."

"So..." Leon said, letting out a slight whistle. "I'm on the scanners so how about you stay here with these guys?"

"Sounds good, but I need to get to the starting line to make sure everything is good before the race," Hector sighed. I knew then that this was part of Leon's plan, especially when Hector looked like an idea came to him. "Oh! How rude of me, this is one of my boys Marco."

The guy Hector had been standing with stepped forward and held his hand out. Admittedly he was good looking so I definitely knew this was part of Leon's plan. His hair was dark, shot and slightly wavey while his eyes were bright blue. He was just as tall Vince but more built like Leon. I took his out-stretched hand and shook it. "Hey."

"You can stay here with him," Hector offered.

"I'm down with that," Marco agreed.

"I don't know," I said, unsure.

"Dom's racing, Jesse will be waiting to check his car so you'll be left with Letty and Vince," Leon reminded.

I knew Leon needed to concentrate so I couldn't sit with him and with Dom racing Letty would be distracted, which meant I would be left with Vince. "Yeah, staying here sounds good."

Both Hector and Leon approved the decision before they said a quick goodbye and fled, leaving me standing there, awkwardly smiling at Marco.

* * *

"Oh, please," I begged. "I know you know."

Marco only grinned as he leaned against the side of his car. "You're wrong. I don't know anything. I know Hector knows something but I don't."

"Bullshit, you need to know."

His expression was blank as his eyes scanned over me. "Fine, Leon wanted to take your mind off of things, asked if I could help."

"And do you know what _things_ are?" I asked.

He nodded. "Vince, right?"

I groaned. "He told you?"

"Nothing detailed," Marco smiled. "Just that tensions are high between you two and it's hard for you both to think straight."

"So you're just a distraction?"

"Well when you hang out with one member of that team you're bound to hang out with them all." And he wasn't wrong. No matter who I hung out with I usually bumped into Vince at some point. "So, Leon decided Hector's team was the best place and he knows me better than the rest of them."

"Why not Hector?"

"He's always busy."

"I do have friends," I mumbled.

"Really?" he asked, sounding amused.

I sighed. "Yeah, but there's probably a reason why he never went there."

"And that would be?" he asked curiously, smirk in place.

"My ex-boyfriend."

The smirk instantly disappeared and he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it was for the best, just hard to wrap my head around, y'know?"

"Damn, no wonder you couldn't think straight," he said sympathetically before changing the subject. "So who are these friends?"

"A couple of girls who worked at this bar I hung out at," I explained. "This guy Jamie and his two friends David and Del."

"Should've invited them here," he shrugged.

"The girls have families and the boys are into bikes."

"How old are these boys?"

"Jamie is in his thirties and David and Del are in their forties." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "I only met them because they were regulars at the bar and my ex works there. It's more of an older brother sort of situation I guess. It's Jamie I get on with properly anyway."

"Just checking," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "You've probably worked out more reasons why Leon is dong this so there's no reason to."

"I have worked something out," he agreed. "And Vince, _really_?"

I pushed him. "Shut up."

"Leon's nice..."

"And I'm not interested."

"Jesse?"

"What do you have against Vince?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "Dom?"

"One word: Letty."

"Welll, that's everyone," he smirked. "Unless you're interested in me?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that," I muttered.

"Ouch," he laughed. "Alright, just checking we're all on the same page."

"You can't say a thing," I told him, pointing a finger at him slightly.

"Calm down, little miss," he laughed, holding his hands up in defence. "You and Vince are both meant to be in the dark about everything, so don't worry I won't say a thing."

"Do you know the whole plan?"

He shook his head. "Nope, I can work out the real reason but I'm keeping my mouth shut."

I sighed, letting the matter drop as I turned to scan the crowd. "I thought Dom was meant to race but I haven't heard anything and we've been standing here for ages."

"Looks like they swapped the races round," Marco said as he pointed through the crowd to a kid who was being congratulated, no way he'd beaten Dom. "You thinking that you didn't have to hang out with me?"

"Not at all," I said quickly. "I was just curious."

"Dom will probably be next, I'd give it about ten, fifteen minutes."

"I'll stay here and see if I can see."

His eyes ran over me as I turned to face him. "Yeah, you are a bit short, aren't you?"

"I am not," I pouted.

"You are," he chuckled. "But it's not a bad thing."

"You sure do make it sound like it."

"If I told you you looked beautiful would that make things better?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Might do."

"Well you do look beautiful." He stood up a little straighter and unfolded his arms. "Those cowboy boots are kind of cute and not all of your top is see-through-"

"That's what you noticed?" I questioned. "What's see-through and what's not on my top?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "I was nervous, clothes aren't my thing. You could've covered from head to toe and I'd still be doing this."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously.

"You're fun to talk to," he shrugged.

"You've never spoken to me before tonight," I pointed out. "So what did Leon offer you?"

"Money."

"To talk to me?"

He took a step towards me, his hand grabbing mine as he rubbed his thumb across the back of it. "No, as compensation in case Vince decided to punch me." He looked over my head at something. "Which might happen sooner than I thought."

I twisted round, my hand still in Marco's, to see Vince stalking towards us. I gulped and looked back at Marco. "I don't know what you mean," I said nervously.

That made him smile. "Sure you don't."

"I don't, now where were we?"

"He's getting closer you know."

"I think we were discussing money, but what before that?" I pretended to think. "Ah, my clothes."

"Yeah, they look good," he nodded. "Probably should've said that the first time, huh?"

I laughed a little. "Might have worked better."

He tugged my hand and pulled me closer to him so there was only a slither space between us. "I'll remember that for next time."

"We're going," I heard Vince say as his hand rested on my shoulder. "Now."

"I was talking," I said, shrugging his hand off. "This is Marco, you know him, right?"

"You run with Hector, right?" Vince questioned.

"That's right," he nodded before turning to me. "It's fine, I have to go before Dom's race starts, I said I'd help Hector at some point and I might as well pick the King's race."

I gave his hand a squeeze when I heard Vince huff then felt him grip my arm lightly. I smiled at Marco as I let go and allowed Vince to pull me away. We were only a few steps away when Marco called my name. I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Hope you can see the race OK."

"Funny," I answered with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"We'll talk later," he smirked.

It wasn't a question or a request but a statement so I nodded, allowing to Vince to pull me away again. Neither of us spoke as we walked, not even when we stopped by the cars. I leaned back against the side of his car but I kept my eyes on the crowd. He paced a bit, hands shoved deep into his pockets, only stopping when he heard the race start. He started to tap his foot then and click his tongue.

"Would you stop that?" I snapped.

"What was that over there?"

"I was _talking_, I am allowed to have friends outside of this team."

_"_Looked like more than talking."

"That's all it was," I defended.

"So him holding your hand was just friendly?"

"Yes," I told him. "He thought he'd offended me."

"Offended you how?"

"It doesn't matter because he didn't," I shrugged. "Now excuse me, I'm going to go and watch the race."

"How? You can't even see over the tops of the crowd and if you wander off I have to follow."

I looked around to see he was right. "Fine, I'll do it another way."

His mouth dropped open as I climbed onto the hood of his car. His eyes zoned in on my boots and I was so close to scraping the small heel against the car to scratch it but I restrained myself, just. I climbed onto the room and sat cross-legged, facing the finish line, waiting for Dom. Vince started to click his tongue as he stood next to the car and I knew he was doing it to annoy me.

Luckily I had no time to dwell on it as the cars came zooming round the corner, Dom in front. The other three used NOS but just as their cars were almost a car length in front of Dom he used his. He went straight passed them in seconds and straight over the finish line. The crowd parting quickly as he did so he was clear. I grinned and cheered a little with the crowd as he stepped out of the car. He raised an eyebrow when he spotted me sitting on the roof of Vince's car. Once he got his winnings off of Hector he wandered over.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked as he flicked my boot with his finger.

"Watching you of course," I grinned. "And Vince was kind enough to let me use his car."

"Oh really?" Dom asked, trying not to laugh or look at Vince.

"Oh really," I grinned.

He shook his head at me. "You seen Letty?"

I scanned the crowd before my eyes fell on her and I pointed her out. "She's waiting for you."

His eyes lit up when he saw her and he swiftly made his way across to her. I watched with interest before my thoughts were broken.

"Do you want to know the perks of you living at the Toretto house?"

I turned to see Marco on the opposite side of the car to Vince just as Vine muttered, "no" under his breath. I just ignored it and smiled brightly. "What?"

"I'm guaranteed to see you at the after party."

"Oh what a shame," I sighed.

"Hey, I can pull you right off of that car if I need to."

I slid off of it myself, stopping in front of him. "Remind me why it's a perk?"

"Because you owe me a dance."

"Why?"

"I need more compensation, he likes you more than I thought."

He winked at me before leaving me alone. I peered just over the car at Vince. His jaw was set as he watched the team talking to Dom. It was that obvious? Why was I so confused then? Why couldn't I tell like others seemed to do? He turned to face me and just like a silly school girl I blushed bright red and ducked behind the car to hide from him. Well, that's one way to make sure that he didn't like me.

* * *

_This is only part one. I'm trying to get the second part up later on today too :)_

R&R


	18. Leon's Plan - Part 2

A/N: First of all, sorry for not getting it up as quickly as I would have liked to. I wrote it but I seriously wanted to start crying when I saw how shit it was, so I hope it's now acceptable D:

* * *

I was dragged upstairs almost instantly by Mia as soon as I got through the door. I almost made a joke when she told me to take my clothes off but she was in such a rush I'm not sure if she would've heard me or found it funny, so I just stripped down to my underwear like she asked. I reluctantly put on the dress from earlier. It was still as short as I remembered but at least it wasn't so tight that it squeezed the life out of me, just enough to cling nicely. I bit my lip as I readjusted the top, short and no straps either, Dom would flip his lid if he knew it was Mia's.

Once I was dressed she touched my make-up ever so slightly and handed me a pair of heels that thankfully I'd be able to walk in. She smiled then, finally relaxing. She sprayed me with some perfume before grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs. Leon grinned at me as I came down. I smiled back and when he came over to us Mia dropped my hand and mentioned something about going to the kitchen and that she'd see me there.

"You look good," he smile. "How was the races for you? I didn't get to ask on the ride back."

"It was good..."

"What happened?"

"It's your plan," I smirked. "Shouldn't you know?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room enough so that we were with the crowd but not caught in it. Before I knew what was happening we were dancing, and not very well on my behalf. I wasn't that terrible at dancing but I didn't normally wear heels. Leon didn't seem to mind though. He kept at least one hand on me at all times which helped to keep me straight enough.

"Marco seems nice," I finally said.

"He is, figured you'd like him."

"Yeah, Vince didn't seem to like him though."

"Oh really?" he asked, trying to sound innocent but I could see his mouth start to turn up at the corners.

"Making him jealous won't work, he denies it."

"Maybe I'm not just trying to make him jealous."

"Tell me?"

He spun me around, causing me to fall into his chest slightly when I came full turn back to face him. His arm wrapped around my waist to steady me then slipped away to rest on my hip when I was standing up straight again. I glared at him but had to stop when he started dancing suddenly, forcing me to dance with him. When he saw I still wanted to hit him for making me feel dizzy before he stepped back and did what I assumed was supposed to be a dance move, but came out as a wiggle. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. He raised an eyebrow, challenging me to react. Eventually I couldn't hold it in and I started laughing, placing my hand on his shoulder for support.

"And here I was thinking I was the better dancer," he pouted.

"Yeah when you're dancing with someone," I laughed. "But you're pretty terrible on your own."

He narrowed his eyes playfully at me. "I'm going to give you five seconds before I prove you wrong."

I watched him for a moment before I realised he was right. I quickly rushed from the room and headed straight for the kitchen. When I entered Mia was leaning against the counter. She smiled when she saw me and went into the fridge.

"Illegal or legal tonight?"

"Illegal," I sighed.

She passed me a beer as she got out a bottle of water, to which I gave her a questioning look. "I'm being good for the beginning of the night then when they're drunk I can start."

"You know, you're not as good as they make out," I accused.

"I'm sixteen, I'm meant to act out," she grinned.

"Won't hear me complaining."

"Let doesn't either," she chuckled. "Must just be the boys."

"I'm surprised," I told her honestly. "You act older than you are."

"But in a good way or bad way?"

I looked her over. "I guess that's questionable."

From the look on her face she wasn't impressed but then she grinned and motioned to the door. "I'll leave you to it."

When I looked up I found Marco standing there. He was leaning in the doorway watching me, a hungry look in his eyes. I gave him a questioning look as he came closer. I was in the middle of cursing Mia for the wardrobe choice when he snatched the beer out of my hand. I stared open mouthed as he drank almost all of it and handed it back with a satisfied "ah."

"My beer," I pouted.

"That thing just looked too good to resit."

"And here's me thinking you were interested in me," I said, pretending to be insulted.

"I didn't say I wasn't."

I gave him a smile as I handed him the rest of my beer and got a fresh one out. "Might as well finish it."

He grabbed my new one out of my hand and I thought he was going to drink that too but he only placed them on the counter behind us. He took hold of my hand and pulled us towards the living room where a crowd had formed to dance. I groaned when he pulled us into the middle of it. Dancing with Leon hadn't exactly gone that well, but Marco was persistent and twirled me round (a lot slower than Leon had) before wrapping his arms around my waist so I couldn't get away.

"I hate you for this!" I called over the music.

"What?" he yelled, smiling the whole time. "I can't hear you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him but continued to dance. It became easier as we went through the songs and it helped a lot that he seemed to know what he was doing. We talked a bit as we danced which helped keep my mind off of it. It made me smile when I thought about it. I had the team, Jamie and maybe Marco too. A sudden rush of feeling washed over me when I realised that I never had or felt this much freedom while I was with Nate. I only knew the people at the bar and I only saw them when Nate was working. Other than that my life pretty much revolved around being alone or with Nate.

I felt an arm snake around me and I was pulled into Marco's chest. "You OK?" he whispered in my ear.

I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment. "Light-headed."

He rubbed my back. "Something I did?"

I shook my head. "No, just everything catching up with me."

He grabbed my hand and led me back towards the kitchen. I yelp as he picked me up and set me on the counter before turning to the fridge and grabbing two beers, handing one to me. I opened it up and started to drink, not wanting to be the first to talk. To my surprise he only leaned against the counter beside me and quietly drank his own beer.

"We're friends, right?" I questioned.

"I'd like to think so," he nodded. "Despite the reason why we know each other."

"I'm not used to so much freedom," I admitted.

"Enjoy it," he cheered. "You're only young once."

"I sometimes wonder if that lot will ever stop when they're old," I mused, watching the crowd.

"Most probably won't, especially racing."

"Is it really that bad that I don't race?"

"It's just odd," he shrugged. "I mean from what I hear Mia doesn't know that much about cars."

"She doesn't race either."

"I've seen her drive fast though."

"Hey, I never said I didn't like to drive fast."

He grinned at me. "Infectious, ain't it?"

I nodded. "I'd freak out if I had to go faster than someone though."

"Yeah, probably not best to freak out behind the wheel," he agreed. "You OK now?"

"Fine," I mumbled.

"I could go get someone to _comfort_ you," he offered, motioning into the living room.

I followed his gaze and my eyes fell on Vince, playing his guitar. "No thank you, I'm staying well away until I know what the hell is going on with him."

"Ask him."

"And get a straight answer?"

"Yeah, OK," he laughed. "I get your point."

He helped me down off of the counter and placed his hands on my hips. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to continue dancing."

"_Here_?"

"It's quieter but we can still hear the music," he explained. "Figured it might make you feel better."

I gave a shy nod. It was different in here, I wasn't hidden by people or lost in the hype because it was quieter here. Thankfully his hands on my hips helped me to keep up with him and do the right moves. Even though the music stayed pretty upbeat after a song or two our movements slowed, I let my hands rest on his shoulders as he smiled at me. I opened my mouth to talk to him again but then someone cleared their throats.

We stopped moving and I looked over Marco's shoulder to see Vince standing there. He had his arms folded but he looked a little unsure. Marco gave me a questioning look but I only nodded. He slowly stepped away so I could get pass him. When I reached Vince he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back door. I frowned, people kept doing that tonight, whatever happened to asking people to follow you? Or walk with you?

"Can we talk?" he asked when we got outside.

"I don't see why not," I shrugged, pulling my hand free.

"Are you and Marco...?" he coughed awkwardly. "Y'know...?"

"There's nothing going on if that's what you're trying to ask," I sighed. "I just met him tonight, we're friends. I need some."

"OK," he mumbled. "Just wanted to check before I went on."

I straightened up a little. "V?"

"Give me a second," he pleaded.

"You're talking all quiet and you seem really unsure," I said, frowning. "What's happened?"

"I'm trying to avoid anger," he admitted.

"Maybe you wanna try jealousy."

He shook his head furiously. "I ain't jealous."

"You seem pretty worked up about that," I smirked.

He glared at me, but I stood my ground. Although it became difficult when we both folded our arms across our chests and got the exact same expressions on our faces at the exact same time. I wanted to laugh if I was honest but he was going to crack first, otherwise we were going to be here all night.

"Fine," he groaned.

I silently screamed with joy. "Finally," I said, trying to sound casual.

"I was jealous," he mumbled. "It's nothing, alright?"

"Why were you jealous?"

"Seriously?" he groaned, running a hand over his face.

"Yup," I nodded, popping the 'p'.

"Because knowing you were with someone was horrible enough but at least I hardly saw you with Nate." He took a deep breath as his stance relaxed more. "There was that Jamie guy but I get I was wrong there, then tonight I saw you dancing with Leon, and there was Marco. He had his hands on your hips and I could see you laughing with him while you both danced. And you were all smiles too, and I could see how grateful you looked when he took you into the kitchen to cool off. I just..."

"Just?"

"Wished it was me," he mumbled, so quiet I almost missed it.

And as if fate would have it my phone started ringing. I fished it out of my bra where I had it stashed and groaned when the name 'Jamie' flashed across the screen. I hit the reject button and put it back inside my bra. "Why would you want it to be you?"

His mouth dropped open. "You don't get where I'm heading with this?"

I had an idea. "Nope, not a clue."

"I think I might... What I'm trying to say is... I-I-I- I want you all to myself," he finished, hanging his head.

Again my phone started ringing but I ignored it as I tried not to laugh, it wasn't funny but Vince always seemed to sure. "You really have a way with words."

"Aw, come on, give me a break, I wasn't sure what to say."

"The truth?" I suggested.

"It is the truth," he sighed "I do want you all to myself, to uh, tell people that your mine."

"Like a relationship?"

Again my phone rang. I almost considered throwing it away. "So like a relationship?" I asked again.

"Well I know you're not ready for that, but it don't sound so bad," he mumbled.

"Vince, why are you saying all this now?" I questioned. "I got the feeling you cared and maybe you'd want something serious but I could never be sure, could never tell. There's wasn't much you gave a straight answer to. I want to know what's changed for you to be this honest with me."

"I realised that I could seriously lose you... Again."

"What do you mean lose me?"

He sat down on the stairs. "Like you'd lose any interest in me that you might have had."

***Flashback - General POV***

_Leon watched Vince as he waited for Ash and Mia to come downstairs. Vince seemed agitated, and Leon could only guess that it had something to do with Ash and Marco at the races. His reasoning for getting Marco was for two reasons, one to make Vince jealous and second for Ash to meet new people outside of the team. If that was why Vince was rattled up though, it meant things were going great. And as things would have it Ash came down the stairs. He noticed how short the dress was, the way the top part held her up and her hair/make-up. He had to admit if he was into her like Vince seemed to be then he'd be losing any self control he had in that moment._

_He dragged her to dance and they talked, Leon discovering that Vince wasn't impressed with Marco hanging around Ash. He did what he could to get Ash to go into the kitchen, or at least a different part of the house, so that he could do the next part of his plan. He watched Vince a bit as he whispered to some of the chaser's that he was free. If Leon was going to help Ash out he wanted to be really sure that Vince was serious. One by one the chasers went over to Vince, each flirting with him, putting their hands on him, but he told every single one of them no. Leon stopped at six chasers when he spotted Marco coming in. He made quick conversation with him before directing him towards the kitchen._

_When he saw Ash and him come back out to start dancing he sent a prayer of thanks to the heavens. Watching them get more comfortable with each other he went over towards Vince. He grabbed a blonde and started dancing with her but kept his eyes on Vince who was watching the couple dance. Vince's hand clenched into fists and he was concentrating hard on keeping his breathing even. Leon noticed that whenever Marco made her smile or touched her Vince got a little bit angrier. When Ash suddenly stopped moving and rested her head on Marco's shoulder Leon worried but then he noticed Vince pick up his guitar and start playing as Marco led Ash into the kitchen. Leon watched the two talk and drink before they started to dance slowly._

_Leon shrugged the girl off he was with and went to stand closer to Vince. "Hey, brother, you gonna let him away with that," Leon said, tilting his head in the direction of the kitchen._

_Vince looked over his shoulder at the dancing pair and shrugged before facing forward. "Nope, if that's what she wants."_

_"You're seriously not going to do anything?" Leon asked disbelief. "Are you really that fucking stupid?"_

_"Want to run that by me again?" Vince growled, putting his guitar down._

_"I'm just saying that you lost her to Nate, and now you're going to lose her all over again."_

_"She ain't interested."_

_"Are you two blind?" Leon laughed. "She can't see that you're crazy for her either."_

_"She's crazy for me?"_

_Leon nodded. "She's just confused. She thought she was in love, she feels bad because she thinks she's in the wrong for wanting you. But she does. You just need to be patient with her, but you definitely have to be honest with her and tell her how you feel."_

_"I don't have to be __that honest."_

_"Yes you do," Leon disagreed. "Dom, Jesse and I will stay well away but what about Marco in there? That Jamie guy? Anyone from the race scene?"_

_"I don't know what to say, man."_

_"She's coming more out of her shell," Leon warned. "She seemed happy enough when we were dancing, and she's spoken to Marco a lot tonight. It seems she's adjusting. Now, do you want her to adjust to you just being a friend and have nothing happen, or would you rather her adjust to the idea that you could be more?"_

_"I don't know why you care," Vince mumbled._

_"Because you've been grumpy lately, she's been miserable and to be honest you're both driving me insane."_

_Eventually with some pushes and reminders of Ash being with other guys Vince headed to the kitchen where he interrupted Ash and Marco's dancing._

***End Flashback***

Just as we caught up to the present my phone rang again. I took it out but this time but Vince snatched it out of my hand. I tried to snatch it back but he picked the call up before I could. "Look, Jamie," he started. "She's fine, but she's busy and can't talk right now, so stop fucking ringing her!"

I stared at him in disbelief as he handed my phone back. "What the hell was that?"

"I worked out that Leon had made you stay with Marco to make me jealous, he then had him and Marco dance with you so I could really see you with other guys, he kept sending chasers over to me to see if I'd push them away - which I did and he had that talk to scare me."

"So what? You declare that you want me all to yourself... And now what?"

"I don't know!" he groaned. "I'm just about holding onto my self control and I don't think you're ready for a relationship."

"Well I never asked you to stop seeing other people!"

"Like I had a choice," he shot back.

" Bullshit, you just want someone to blame."

He was over to me in a flash. I gasped when he brought his face down to mine. "It's not my fault when you're all I see. When everywhere I turn you're there."

Without even needing to think about it, I closed the distance and pressed my lips to his. I saw his eyes go wide as I closed mine, but he eventually kissed me back. Using one of his arms to pull me in closer to him, while the other hand came up to tangle itself in my hair. Not wanting to but knowing I had to, I pulled away from him a little.

"C'mon, let's enjoy tonight and we'll talk about how we wanna do this thing tomorrow. "

"You do know that you're mine now, right?"

I just smiled and shrugged before heading back inside. I could hear him groan as he followed close behind.

* * *

R&R


	19. Hello Ashley

I felt something tickle my stomach lightly. On impulse my body bucked but instead of knocking off whatever was tickling me, I knocked myself off of the couch. Opening my eyes I sat up. I leaned against the couch as I looked to see who had tickled me. Dom was probably the last person I expected to see, but there he was, standing a few steps away trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him as I pushed myself up and sat on the couch. I sat with my back against the arm of the couch. I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. Dom sat down at the opposite end, facing forward but I caught him looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why am I on the couch?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"Don't remember, huh?"

"It's a little hazy, why?" I asked, worried. "What did I do?"

"Nothing bad," he assured. "Just drank a lot. I didn't think you drank."

"I don't really, but I figured I needed a change."

"Yeah, with Vince apparently."

I scrunched my face up. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just impossible to tear you away from him, and vise versa," he explained. "I'm hoping this is going to end good?"

"We were supposed to talk about it this morning."

"Well, it's about lunch time, that's why I came here and lucky for you Vince came with me," Dom smiled. "But we have to go back to the garage so you don't have long."

He got up off the couch and left the room. I became painfully aware that I must have looked a mess. I was still wearing the dress from the night before which surprisingly had risen or dropped too low, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. I readjusted it before attempting to comb my fingers throw my hair. I was struggling with that when Vince decided to walk into the room. I tried to subtly remove my fingers from my hair as he sat down at the end of the couch.

"Be honest," I started. "How bad do I look?"

"That stuff you wear on your eyes is smudged."

"How smudged?"

"Looks like you got in a fight with a clown."

I ran my hands over my face. "Great," I groaned.

"You look good still."

"You're just saying that."

"No." He shuffled closer. "I say what I think."

"Well I guess that sounds right."

He gave a slight nod before relaxing into the couch a little. "We gonna talk about this?"

"I guess we should," I nodded.

"Do you regret it?"

"There's nothing to regret yet."

"Not exactly the answer I wanted," he admitted. "Do you want anything to happen?"

"As long as I know you want to, yes."

"Well it's stupid to think that I didn't," he mumbled. "But now that's sorted, are we ready for a relationship?"

I took a deep breath. "I know I should be over Nate, that I should forget all about him but it's hard. You really don't understand what he's done for me in the past. I owe him so much, stuff that I've never really paid him back for. But I know for sure that I'm never going back, I'm going to have to try and forget. Maybe one day we can be friends again, I can pay him back that way, but as far as him being my boyfriend, that's definitely over, we are definitely done."

"And how do I fit in?"

"You make me feel how Nate made me feel back when we were friends," I explained. "But it's that and more. I feel like this is how I should've felt when Nate and I started dating."

"So it's all new, nothing about getting back at him?"

I shook my head. "What about you? I hear you have quite the record."

He smiled a little. "Wouldn't call it that, but I haven't gotten laid in a long time, think that means something."

"How do I know you're serious? Last I checked you're into one night stands."

"And like I said I haven't had one in a while, not long after I met you it stopped."

"So say we do get into a relationship," I started, a little unsure of how to approach now. "Would we keep it between us or tell everyone?"

He gulped a little, running a hand through his hair. "Wow, it's been a long time since I was in a relationship, and when you're in high school you don't care how you go about it."

"Tell you what," I smiled. "How about we try a couple of dates? If we feel it works well enough we tell the others, if there's some issues we keep it to ourselves until we're ready."

"I like," he agreed as he shifted off the couch and kissed my cheek. "I need to get to the garage though."

"I'm late for work," I gasped, suddenly realizing.

"Mia has it covered, you don't have to work weekends, remember?"

I relaxed calmly back into the couch. "Oh good, well then I'll just have to relax until you get home."

"I think we sound like a couple already," he chuckled. He got up off of the couch and this time pecked my lips.

* * *

After Vince left I had all but ran up the stairs to shower. I'd washed and practically polished myself until I was squeaky clean and didn't have even a trace of last night on me. As I cleaned and sorted my hair out, I remembered more and more of last night. I'd drunk, _a lot_ and I'd spent the whole night with Vince just like Dom had said. I remembered dancing, laughing, _some_ talking and definitely more drinking. The one thing I was glad for was that I didn't seem to have a hangover, but the idea of food did make me a feel a little sick. I managed to drink some orange juice to keep going though.

Once I was washed, dried and re-hydrated I decided to relax. I'd chosen my most comfortable clothes; a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. I spread out on the couch, flicking through the TV channels. I had finally found something to watch when Vince sent me a text telling me that he was coming home early and would be there within the hour. I grinned at the idea and practically ran to the kitchen.

If Vince was coming home early I was going to make a better impression than this morning. I pulled some things down from the cupboards and out of the fridge so I could start cooking. I'd make us something to eat and we could have a talk, it would be nice to have a distraction and it would probably be less nerve racking. I was happy to see that my stomach stayed where it was meant to as I cooked, it actually smelt _good_.

I'd only been cooking ten, maybe twenty minutes when the door knocked. I cursed, he was early and it wasn't ready yet. I put everything on a low heat and ran to the door. The knocking on the door got harder and came more often.

"In a minute!" I yelled as I untied the apron.

The knocking on the door got even louder. I rolled my eyes. I guess he hadn't taken a key, I should've probably unlocked it once I'd come down from my cleaning session. Eventually I got the apron off and I sprinted the rest of the way to door. I quickly unlocked it and threw the door open.

"You're so impatient," I laughed.

"Hello, Ashley."

* * *

_R&R_


	20. Debts

I stared at the man before me, I hadn't seen him in a little over two years. I'd met him the last time I got into trouble, I went to him for help but got into more trouble until Nate helped me out. I looked behind him then and noticed Nate standing a few steps behind. So that's how he'd found me.

"Told you she'd be here," Nate spoke up.

"And we'll sort this out away from here."

Realising that this wasn't going to be a simple talk I turned around and ran back towards the kitchen. I was almost there when I tripped over my own feet and went face first into the ground. I tried to keep going and get up at the same time. I felt someone grab my leg and start dragging me back towards the front door. I clawed at the floor and dug my nails into the carpet to try and stop it, but I had to let go when I started to feel my nails bend back.

I was hauled off of the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder. I realised it was Dwight when I spotted Nate following us. I kicked and hit him as he carried me over to his car. I could faintly hear him tell Nate to follow us before I was thrown into his car and he was moving round to the driver's seat.

"It's been a while," he said once we were off the street.

"Two years about," I agreed. "So why are you here now?"

"The money you owe me, it's quite a lot if I remember correctly." I didn't say anything, that money had been paid back and he knew it. "I remember it as thirty thousand for your record, five thousand to pay that witness off and now an extra twenty thousand for the two years that you never paid."

"That money was paid back," I argued.

"That's what you think?" he laughed. "Is that what Nate told you?"

"Yes," I frowned.

"Y'know, you've changed," he commented. "The Ashley I knew wouldn't have run away when she saw me standing there."

I didn't respond, just kept my eyes up front. So Nate had lied to me but that didn't explain why Dwight hadn't come after me sooner if the debt hadn't been paid. Surely it couldn't be too hard for him to find us?

I didn't want to know, I just wanted to get back to the house. When I was sure he was concentrating on the road ahead I launched myself at him and grabbed the wheel. I pulled it towards me causing the car to swerve. He backhanded me with a few choice words to accompany it. I felt my head being thrown back as he managed to straighten the car out. Before I could even move I felt a scratch on my arm and everything went black.

* * *

When I came to I was blindfolded. I could feel something around my wrists, tying them together. I managed to push myself up into a kneeling position. I brought my hands up to pull the blindfold down when someone's hand grabbed mine.

"Don't," Dwight ordered.

"Look, I got you her," I heard Nate say.

"You did, you did," Dwight agreed. "And I'm going to thank you for that."

"Thank me how?"

"I've put the money you paid back onto her debt," Dwight explained. "You paid almost five thousand over these past two years."

"And I held that shit for you," Nate reminded. "You'll wait in the house until I tell you you can go."

Nate must not have argued because he didn't speak and the next thing I heard was footsteps leaving. I could hear Dwight walk around me, stopping every so often. When he finally stopped for good I felt my hands being pulled into the air. They were pulled up above my head until my arms were stretched up completely. They pulled a little further so my legs were still on the ground but my knees were just off of it. The position put some strain on my shoulders but not too much, it was irritating more than painful. The blindfold was pulled down off my eyes.

"I'm assuming you heard all that?"

"Nate paid you?"

He nodded. "He didn't want you to get suspicious so he paid me a couple of hundred every month as well as looking after some things for me."

"Why?"

"You think he could've paid all that money off?" he laughed. "No way, he begged me to let him pay monthly."

"And he told you we'd broken up."

"And he wasn't willing to pay anymore and I'm not in the business of letting my money go."

"Well, that's a shame, I didn't have your money back then and I don't have it now."

The blindfold was lifted back up over my eyes. A few seconds passed before I felt the first blow, a kick to my stomach. A couple more kicks then a demand that I pay him his money back. The longer I leave it the worse it'll get and the more I'd have to pay. I didn't know what to tell him so I kept quiet and grit my teeth.

Out of nowhere he stopped. Nothing happened but then I heard him shuffling before I heard him let out a shaky breath and then I heard a thud, it sounded like something had hit the floor, maybe him.

"Next time, asshole, cover your tracks if you wanna put your hands on our girl."

"Jamie?" I questioned as I pulled against the ropes holding my hands up.

"Yeah, shh, wait."

I felt the blindfold being tugged down again, then suddenly the rope was slacking. Eventually the rope gave away and I fell to the floor, my knees slamming straight into it.

"Seriously?" I cried.

"Sorry," he said, trying not to laugh. He rolled me over and rubbed his hands over my knees. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," I admitted. "But he kicks like a girl."

"I called you yesterday," he whispered. "Some people overheard Nate at the bar and called me, I was out of town."

"Sorry, Vince and I were talking…" I looked around frantically, eyes sweeping over Dwight's body. "Where is he?"

"He and the others are checking the house out," he explained. "They're looking for Nate and any of Dwight's guys. Do you know how many there were?"

"I was knocked out before I was brought in here," I sighed. "Only heard Nate and Dwight."

He tugged the rest of the ropes from around my wrists and helped me to my feet. He kept an arm around my waist as he walked me from the room. "I heard about you and Vince."

"We were going to test the waters before we told anyone, did he say something?"

"I could tell," he shrugged. "I reached the house with the team, I went to the garage first, and Vince was at the house tearing the place apart looking for you or a clue as to where you could be. It was clear as day."

He guided me through the house from the basement where I'd been and out of the front door. I spotted the team by their cars. They must have checked the house and came back here when they realised it was empty. I pulled away from Jamie and moved towards them when I was pulled backwards.

An arm was round my waist and what felt like a blade was pressed against my throat. I saw Jamie and Vince step forward, the team not far behind, but they'd barely taken a couple of steps when they stopped.

"She owes me so she's not going anywhere."

"You know before when you'd said I'd changed?"

"Yes?" The blade pushed a little further against and I could tell by the tone in his voice that he really wasn't interested.

"Well, you weren't entirely right."

I elbowed him in the stomach, making his arms loosen a little. I slammed my foot down on his as I brought my fist up to hit his nose. He curled away from me and I spun away from him. I gripped his shoulder with both hands, pushing him down further as I brought my knee up, making contact with his stomach. I pushed him to the ground and stepped back.

When I turned around I saw the team looking between us but I only kept my eyes on Vince. His eyes eventually left Dwight and came to rest on me. He didn't smile, just stared at me. I stayed where I was, waiting, but when I realised he wasn't going to stop staring I knew I had so do something. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him. Eventually his arms came up to wrap around me.

"I don't want to test the waters," I mumbled against him. "I want to tell everyone and just go for it."

He pulled away to look at me and he looked terrified. "Why the change of mind?"

"I want to change," I admitted. "I got into a lot of trouble when I was younger and this is the consequences. Even Nate was attached to all of that. I want to start new and this is the first thing I want to change."

"So we're not even going to talk about what just happened?" he questioned. "You're not going to tell me what that was all about?"

"I can't," I whispered. "Please, let's just forget this and start fresh. Let's go away for a couple of days."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, I think we need it, please, anywhere."

"OK," he finally nodded, pulling me to him. "We'll go anywhere you want."

* * *

**A/N: **_ha... yeah... haha. so, this was supposed to be quite a big part of the story line before I even started to write the actual story but I chickened out after publishing the last chapter. I realised I couldn't completely back out though. So I decided to keep the events short and to one chapter, but the consequences and such will continue for a bit._

Also, I feel bad for Ash and Vince so I do plan to give them a break next chapter :p let them have their fun and be happy for a bit.

R&R


	21. Perfect Getaway - Part 1

**A/N: **_yeah, I don't know LA at all, never been, so I'm going to be pretty general on their holiday location so I don't get anything wrong. I'm also not very good with the American legal system so excuse any errors with that too. Other than that, you are all amazing and enjoy!_

* * *

I didn't leave Vince's side. I stayed with him when the police arrived and questioned me. I held his hand when I refused any sort of treatment and I clung to him as he carried me to the car. I only allowed some space between us when we got home. Dom and Jamie had stayed with the police to answer more questions and to make sure that they really did arrest Dwight and looked out for Nate. Jesse and Leon tried their hardest to make me laugh while Mia made me something to drink and Letty sat next to me on the couch, allowing me to lean against her. I tried to laugh at what the boys were telling me but I was too tired and everything hurt. I drank what I could from the drink Mia made me before Vince was lifting me up and carrying me away from everyone.

He left me to shower and when I came into my bedroom he fixed me up as best as he could before allowing me to change properly. Once he sat on my bed, back against the headboard and beckoned me to him. I crawled between his legs and sat with my back against his chest. His arms wrapped around me gently so not to disturb me.

"So what was all that about?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know," I lied. "Nate probably just wanted to get back at me, probably paid that guy to do it."

"He said you owed him though."

"Probably trying to scare me or something," I shrugged. "Can we drop it?"

"I only want to help..."

"Then let's talk about where we're going to go."

He sighed but changed the subject nonetheless. "Any ideas?"

"Somewhere nice and sunny."

"Got to be more specific," he prompted. "You say that and I'm just gonna end up taking you to the nearest beach and renting a hotel for the night."

"Well that doesn't sound too horrible," I mused.

"Then tell you what, I'll surprise you."

"How long are we going for at least?"

"I'll book wherever we're staying for five days, but if you want to leave early or stay longer you just have to let me know."

I sighed happily and relaxed into him. It didn't matter where we were going, as long as it was away from everything and had a beach where I could relax. I made a note to let the others know they were welcome to come too, they'd been through just as much as me since I came into their lives so they needed the rest just as much as I did.

"Ash, you do know that we will have to come back... And we may have to deal with all of this."

"I told you before, I don't know that guy so other than maybe answering more questions from the police I doubt we'll have much to deal with."

I pushed myself up from the bed and headed for the door. I hated lying to him but the last time I trusted someone to pay off my debt it didn't get done and they got themselves mixed up with someone dangerous, I wasn't doing that with the team. This time away would give me a chance to relax as well as think up what I was going to do. I knew Dwight was never going to leave me alone until I paid so I had to pay before he got the chance to come to me again.

When I got downstairs I spotted Jesse on the couch, curled up with his laptop. He looked at me nervously but managed a smile. I smiled back as I headed for the kitchen. I was almost through the doorway when he made a small noise. I turned to look at him and found him nervously scratching his head as he fidgeted, I could just tell he was wanting to say something.

"Jess, please just say it," I pleaded. "Whatever _it_ is."

"Dom called with Dwight's full name," Jesse said nervously. "I did a background check, he's a 'I'll do anything you want for the right price' kind of guy."

"So what?" I asked as I went to sit beside him.

"You owe him money." It wasn't a question but a statement so I kept quiet. "It's the only thing that makes sense. He did something for you and you still have to pay him back."

I opened my mouth but when I heard Leon come in from the kitchen I shut it. "Might as well talk, Jesse already spoke to me."

I bit my lip, they already suspected so it didn't really seem like I could talk my way out of it. "I used to get into a lot of trouble," I sighed. "This one time, the last time, I decided I wanted something nice for myself so I broke into this store. There was a cheap necklace and a fairly nice bottle of perfume. I got them but as I was about to leave I knocked something over. I didn't realise anyone was there. He caught me and I couldn't get away before the police arrived."

"Where does Dwight come into it?" Leon asked as he sat on the other side of me.

"I'd heard about him so I used my one phone call to get in touch," I explained. "Nate had a girlfriend at the time so I couldn't call in case she picked up. When Dwight arrived I asked him to keep the witness quiet and make sure my record was as clean as possible."

"Why?" Jesse questioned.

"Did it work?" Leon asked.

"This was two years ago, I was about seventeen, I was still stupid I guess," I mumbled. "I wanted the best chances possible of getting into college or getting a decent job, I figured I might not get that with a record. I had a lot of warnings and this one would mean I'd go to juvey. I have no idea how he did it or who he paid off but he got my record clean bar a warning or two. He paid the witness off and to bring my grand total up he added some money to my debt for not paying the past two years."

"What have you been doing the past two years to get away with that?" Leon asked curiously.

"Nate paid Dwight some money every month as well as looking after some things for him," I explained. "When Dwight found out we weren't together Nate showed him where I was. He put the money Nate paid back on as well as the extra money for the past two years."

"You have to tell the others," Leon urged.

"What would you guys do if I did?"

"Pay it off," he said as if it were obvious.

"That's exactly the problem," I argued. "That's what Nate tried to do and he got caught up with someone dangerous, plus that came back to bite me in the ass, didn't it?"

"How much is your debt?"

"About fifty-five thousand I'd say."

"Easy," Leon shrugged. "We can make forty thousand at a race no problem, so getting the whole fifty-five will be a piece of cake."

"No, you're not risking any money for me," I argued. "There's six of you, this house, two businesses and those cars. I can't take money from you guys when it could go towards that."

"Ash, you're family too," Jesse said softly. "So the money wouldn't be taken away from any of that, it'll be going towards that."

"Well, if we're family then you won't say anything," I pleaded. "Vince and I are going away for a few days, we should all go."

"You have to tell them eventually," Leon argued.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "But not now, let me think of a way to pay Dwight off myself while we're away. If I can't by time we all agree to come back here then I'll tell the team and let you guys pay my debt if you're all willing to."

"OK, so long as you promise that you will tell the team no matter what."

I nodded. "What are you guys going to tell Dom?"

"Jess and I are going to act clueless," Leon decided. "We'll suggest that Nate went to Dwight for his 'I'll do anything for the right price' offer."

I smiled and thanked them before taking up my original route of going to the kitchen.

* * *

I apologized to Vince after we all had a team meeting. We talked for a bit but I was quick to chance the subject to the holiday. The team all agreed to come but Jamie said he'd have to miss, that he wanted to stick around LA just in case something more came up. It made me nervous, Jamie knew a lot of people and he'd probably be able to work things out before I had a chance to think up a plan but I kept my mouth shut and didn't argue.

In fact, I hardly said a word until we were on the road the next day. I only sat with the team before heading to bed early and only getting up with enough time to quickly pack, shower and put on some clean clothes. As we left the house Vince grabbed some food and two cans of coke for the car before we all headed out. Vince and I took his car, Letty and Dom took his while Leon, Jesse and Mia took Leon's.

"We're almost there, you gonna talk now?" Vince asked.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"It's a good thing the ride here wasn't long."

"Why this beach?" I asked.

"We got a good deal on one of the beach houses," he explained. "I already took dibs on one of the rooms for us."

I smiled at that. "What one?"

"It's at the front of the house so it faces out onto the beach," he explained with a smile. "Mia got the one next door to us, Dom and Letty have the one at the back, and Leon and Jesse are sharing the other room at the back."

"You've been here before?" He nodded so I closed my eyes. "Show me round the house, talk to me."

"When you enter the house there's a doorway on your left, that leads to the living room which is a nice size," he started. "Straight in front is a hallway with a doorway at the end, it leads to the kitchen. To the right of you is a doorway that leads to the dining room, the kitchen and dining room are connected through another doorway. On the right of the hallway there's the stairs. The top of those brings you straight to Leon and Jesse's door, the next door you'll see from the top of the stairs is Dom and Letty's room. The flooring of the second floor goes round in a sort of square shape so you can see over the railing to the floor below. If you stand outside Dom and Letty's room with your back to their door you're faced with the longest part of the walkway. Along that walkway, on the right, you'll see a door, that's the bathroom. Straight a head, on the corner is Mia's door and then at the very end of the walkway, with no where else to go, is our doorway."

"So we get the one furthest away?" I questioned. "We have to walk passed everyone else's door to get to ours?"

He chuckled. "But it's the best view and it's the biggest room. Plus, did I mention that it's the only room with a balcony?"

"Seriously?" I asked excitedly.

"Not so bad now, is it?" he smirked.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," he laughed "That's it right ahead."

I looked out of the window to see a white house come into view. There was light blue roof, light blue door and light blue trimming around the windows and round the small balcony on the second floor. I caught a glimpse of a porch that was on the beach side as we pulled up. What I assumed was the back faced onto a small gravel area where you could park your car while the front led onto the beach, although the sides had some grassy bits too. We parked our cars up and without really meaning to I left Vince to grab the bags while I wandered round the house to the front.

Dom let us all into the house and we looked around. We all went to our rooms and unpacked after we'd seen the first floor. Vince was right, the room was pretty big. We put our clothes into the set of drawers and the wardrobe. He put his bathroom stuff on top of the set of drawers while I put mine on the large table that held the vanity mirror. We managed to check out the balcony briefly before we were forced to help out with the rest of the house.

We had all kept our bathroom stuff in our rooms so it was only the kitchen and living room left to sort out. Even though it was supposed to be a holiday the boys and Letty brought some entertainment. Jesse, Leon, Letty and Vince set the playstation and that up while Dom and I were forced to help Mia in the kitchen. We were made to put all the food and drink by that she'd brought for us. I knew for a fact that it didn't take four to set up the playstation, they'd all done that just so that they weren't stuck with the boring job. I made a mental note to get them back. And from the look on Dom's face, he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"It's dark."

I twisted round to see Vince. We hadn't had time for breakfast so once we were unpacked Mia had made something to eat before we all decided to take a look along the beach and the nearby shops. By time we were done with that it was evening and we were having dinner. After dinner I'd slipped away to put my bikini on. When I was done the team were in the living room so I headed out onto the beach. I'd walked along, letting the water splash my legs before I stopped outside the house and just let the water wash back and forward over my feet.

"So?"

He walked further down the beach until he was beside me. "You not cold in that?"

"It's warm out."

"Maybe," he half-agreed. "You never said you were coming out."

"Fancied the water."

"Is that why only the bottom half of your legs are wet?"

"The water isn't as warm as I thought," I admitted.

"Wimp," he chuckled.

"I'd like to see you go in there with hardly any clothing on," I shot back, folding my arms over my chest.

He shrugged at my words and started to peel his clothes off. I watched in disbelief as he stripped down to his boxers. With a quick smile he started making his way into the water. When he was waist deep I knew I'd have to follow. By time I reached him the water was up to his chest and my shoulders were just submerged. I tried not to shiver or let him know that I found the water cold.

But he only grinned at me so I knew he could see how cold I was. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me to him before lifting me up. I hissed as the air hit my now bare shoulders making them feel colder but not being so submerged in water did admittedly feel a little better. I wrapped my legs around him and rested my hands on his shoulders. He kissed my nose before I brought my lips up a little to meet his. He gave a happy groan from the back of his throat as we kissed, his tongue snaking out to meet mine, but as he rubbed himself against me I pulled away.

"We can't," I mumbled against his lips, causing our lips to brush together a little.

"Let's go up to our room then."

"No, we can't, here or anywhere."

"Why not?" he pouted, pressing his lips that little closer to mine.

Truth was I didn't want to sleep with him when I knew I was lying to him. "I know I said I didn't want to test the waters but I still don't want to completely rush. I just want to see how the next few days go before we get to that point."

"But kissing you is still allowed?"

I nodded. "But only if you start quick."

I chuckled as he quickly pressed his lips to mine like we'd never stopped in the first place. As I ran my tongue along the inside of his mouth he walked us out of the water and laid us down in the sand. He covered my body with his, keeping his hands on either side of my head so they wouldn't wander. I held him to me as we kissed, not giving him even the slightest chance of pulling away.

* * *

_R&R_


	22. Perfect Getaway - Part 2

I stretched out, making my body as long as it could possibly go but before I could curl back up again Vince pulled me into his side. When I was finally able to relax I realised that Vince was still fast asleep. I rolled my eyes at that but wrapped myself around him anyway. I was so close to falling back to a nice sleep when there were three loud knocks at the door. I groaned and pulled my pillow round to cover my head in an attempt to block the noise out but it didn't work.

"Get up!" Mia yelled through the door. "We're going to the beach and none of us is wasting any time that could be spent on the beach."

"Go away!" I yelled back.

"You're now properly family, Ash, so I will come in there and drag you out just like everyone else," she warned. "I show no mercy. Just ask Vince."

I peeked out from under my pillow at Vince who was now very much awake. "She's right," he said gruffly, voice laced with sleep. "I'd rather give up racing than have to deal with an angry Mia."

I grimaced at that, it really must be bad. "Fine! Go away and we'll get up."

"You have ten minutes before I come back up here again."

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I looked over my shoulder at Vince who was now spread out on his front. I pulled my top off and balled it up. I threw it at him, hitting him in the head. I heard him make a noise of protest as I changed into some clean clothes with my bikini underneath. I heard the bed creak just as I buttoned up my shorts and pulled my top down over the top of them. I'd just gotten my clothes straight when his arms wrapped around me. His hands traveled under my top, his fingers stopping just below my bikini top.

"You should get changed," I breathed out.

"Hey, not so long ago if I did this you would've kicked my ass," he grumbled. "Give me a minute to enjoy this."

"I can still kick your ass," I told him. "Nothing has changed."

He kissed my shoulder. "Difference is you'll be the one kissing me better."

I pushed away from him. "You really willing to test that?"

"You'd love that," he chuckled.

I chose to ignore the comment and instead started to put my beach stuff in a bag while Vince changed. When I was done I went round to the bathroom to freshen up a little more. I'd just washed my face and moved on to brushing my teeth when Vince came in. He stood next to me and added toothpaste to his own toothbrush. As I brought my toothbrush up to my mouth he did the same thing. He mimicked every movement I made till it started to become annoyed and I bumped him with my hip. He smiled around his toothbrush, but I was glad to see that he continued to brush even after I washed my mouth out and cleaned my toothbrush. I packed all my things up and his while he switched to washing some water over his face.

"I'll take these back to the room, you go downstairs and make sure Mia doesn't come rushing up here," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, leave me to deal with the devil," he mumbled as he left the room.

* * *

I stretched out on the beach, Mia was right, being out here early was a good idea. I'd already gotten into a lengthy water fight with the boys and Letty, now I was able to just lie down and do absolutely nothing for the next few hours. I was slowly dozing off when I heard the other mumbling around me and someone nudged my foot. I looked to see that it had been Letty. She was sitting at one end of Mia's towel while Mia had the other. I saw the guys looking up the beach, pass the house. I followed their eyes to see a man standing there.

"Who is he?" Jesse asked.

"Beats me," Dom shrugged. "No one should be here."

"Maybe he's lost?" Leon suggested.

"He look lost?" Vince questioned.

"Well, no..."

"Exactly," Vince muttered.

"Well," I said, standing up. "If none of you are going to go and find out what he wants, then I will."

I grabbed my top and pulled it on as I walked away from them. I heard them hiss my name in an attempt to show that I better not while still trying to keep their composure. I adjusted my top to make sure I was covered but otherwise I didn't stop or show them any sign that I wasn't going to ask this stranger what he wanted.

When I got closer I saw that he was smartly dressed. He fixed his sleeve cuffs as I got closer and straightened his tie up. I suddenly didn't seem so sure, it really did look like he was here for a reason but the team didn't seem to know who he was and I didn't know who he was either.

"Can we help you?" I asked, trying to sound polite.

"Well, _you_ can."

"How so?"

"I hear you have some money we need."

"What?" I asked, taking an automatic step back.

"I work for Dwight," he explained, his lips tugging up into a smile. "We're working to get him out of cuffs."

"Well then when he's out he can come and ask for his money himself."

"He may be in cuffs at the moment but he can still do his work."

"Please," I begged, taking another tactic. "I'm going to be here for a week. Give me until then, if I haven't brought you your money again then well... I'll leave that up to you."

"Don't look like the boss will be getting out before then, so OK," he agreed. "One week, no longer."

"Thank you," I said, slowly backing up.

"I'll be watching though, so don't try anything stupid," he warned.

I nodded in understanding before turning away, thankful that it had been him who came and not someone else. I wanted to run back to the team but I forced myself to walk back calmly. I tried to regain my composure as I walked, and luckily I just regained it as I got back to them. Vince pulled me to him, he gripped my arms as he looked me over. I let him, even going so far as to give him a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' look so that he would think he was being ridiculous.

"What did he want?" Dom asked.

"He was lost," I said, rolling my eyes. "I felt bad that I couldn't help him."

"Well he's gone now," Vince shrugged. "Nothing we can do."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed, nodding absently.

"You don't look good," Jesse commented.

"Yeah," Leon agreed. "Something you need to share?"

"I just haven't eaten," I shrugged, glaring at Leon. "It's nothing."

"I have snacks," Mia said, digging in the picnic basket next to her.

"Mi, the house is right there," Letty laughed. "You couldn't have left that stuff in there?"

"And risk leaving you guys and your hungry stomachs for longer than need be?"

The boys and Letty laughed at that before all sitting down to wait for some food. When I didn't sit Vince pulled me down to him and sat me between his open legs. I leaned against him as Mia passed us a couple of sandwiches. I picked at mine but after saying I was hungry I had no choice but to eat it. As I ate I noticed Leon and Jesse whispering to each other while glancing at me every so often. I kicked some sand at them and they both glared. I tried not to laugh when I realised it had gone in their drinks and all over their sandwiches.

Jesse responded by flicking some sand at me while Leon threw some. I managed to duck when Leon threw his though, but it hit Vince, unfortunately in the face. Vince untangled himself from me and ran after Leon. Jesse looked at me to see if I'd do the same thing. I hadn't planned on it but that hint of worry on Jesse's face meant I couldn't resist.

"Five," I said loudly. "Four... Three... Two..."

Jesse got up and took off running before I could say "one". I grinned as I ran after him. He headed straight down to the water and I was gaining on him. He was slowing as he got closer to the water so I picked up speed. I crashed into the back of him, sending us both flying. I scrambled to climb on top of him as he rolled over. The waves washed in, coating his back and every so often going over his shoulders. He squirmed and hissed, no doubt at how cold the water was.

"I wasn't really going to chase you," I laughed. "But you made it hard to resist."

"So I got soaked for no reason?" he pouted.

I nodded. "I would say sorry..."

"But you're not," he sighed. "I hate you."

I splashed his face with the water as it came up to us again. "That's not nice."

"You have me pinned to cold, wet sand, you're the one that's not nice."

I pulled my best innocent face. "You don't mean that."

He tried to glare but a smile broke through. "That guy wasn't lost, was he?"

I shook my head. "But I sorted it."

"Promise?"

"For now," I nodded. "I'll sort this properly, I promise that much, Jess."

"I thought you were the lucky one," he sighed sadly.

I rolled off of him and sat in the wet sand beside him. "What do you mean?"

"Dom and Mia lost their parents, Dom went to Lompoc for two years, Vince's dad was a deadbeat, Letty's parents gave up on her, Leon never had much of a family to begin with and my dad was always in and out of prison. I know you don't really have a real family but you Nate and those people at that bar so you had _someone_." He sat up and drew his knees up to his chest, his chin resting on them. "Now I find out that you got yourself into trouble and to get yourself out of it you got into more trouble. I know what it's like to be so desperate and I figured you'd never have to go through that."

"It was my choice, Jess," I assured.

"I want to help," he pleaded. "At least let Leon and I help."

"I can't," I sighed. "You have to understand. I tried to hide from this before and look where it got me? I was meant to leave this crap behind."

"Well there's one good thing about this," he smiled.

"Really?" I mumbled. "What's that?"

"You're definitely one of us now," he shrugged. "We've all been told there's something wrong with us, we've all lost something or done something wrong. Seems like you fit in with those categories too."

"I never thought essentially being called a 'fuck up' would make me so happy," I chuckled.

"And an even better thing is that we can't judge you," he said honestly. "So don't be afraid to ask for help, OK?"

"Come on," I whispered as I got up. "I've got sand where it shouldn't be."

* * *

_R&R_


	23. Perfect Getaway - Part 3

A few days passed, leaving me with mixed feelings and a sore head for more than one reason. This had originally been a trip for me and Vince but I ended up splitting my time with the team. We ate out every night, but had breakfast at home thanks to Mia. Days were spent either at the beach, inside cooling off, shopping or site seeing. Luckily enough between those I was able to get some alone time with Vince.

All the while I tried my best to work out how to pay off Dwight. I didn't race so I couldn't get the money as easily as the team could which meant I'd have to be creative or smart. I considered working for Dwight, keeping a hold of things for him like Nate had done. Dwelling back into stealing again popped into my head, but then that would be going back to the very thing I had to go to Dwight for help with in the first place. Between trying to think up a plan, lying to Vince and doing different things with everyone I was constantly switching between being a nervous wreck and being the happiest person alive.

Friday came before I even knew it. We'd done a lot of relaxing and touristy things so the others had made everyone promise that Friday would be the day we'd go out so we could drink and just let lose. That day was chosen because we would have been there for a while and it left a day between that night and leaving at some point on Sunday. I had originally been all up for it, but now that the day had finally hit I wasn't so sure. More than anything I just wanted to curl up in bed and go to sleep early.

As I headed down stairs in the hopes of staying at home with Mia I heard voices. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened. I leaned against the wall when I heard it was Vince and Dom. Their voices were muffled, making it hard for me to hear anything they were saying. Every so often their voices would rise, telling me that whatever it was they were talking about it was serious and the atmosphere seemed tense. Every time their voices heightened in volume I caught similar words, something about lies and keeping secrets.

I took the last couple of steps, trying to make as much noise as possible so that they would hear me coming. When I entered the room the two of them were silent. Dom was pouring himself some coffee while Vince leaned against the counter. They both looked over at me before looking away. I noticed the way they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. I knew then that I had something to do with their discussion but when I opened my mouth to speak the rest of the team came into the room.

"You're up before me?" Mia mumbled.

"Yeah, Mi," Dom nodded. "And guess what? It's just after two."

"What?!" Mia yelled, rushing further in to look at the clock. "How did I...?"

"You woke up about nine," Vince explained. "But that walking yesterday must've taken it out of you, you were dead on your feet still when you got up so Dom and I put you back to bed."

"It's a good thing I'm not going tonight," Mia sighed. "Means I can still spend some time outside and do what I need to do today."

"You do realise when we go out you're locking all the doors and windows and staying inside, right?" Dom asked.

"What?" she groaned. "It's supposed to be nice tonight!"

"No," Dom shook his head. "You are not going out on your own."

Mia sulked and I couldn't help but take pity on her. "Hey, Mi. Mine and Vince's room has a small balcony. If it's OK with Vince and Dom you could use that."

"If Dom's OK then you can use it," Vince agreed.

"I don't know," Dom shook his head.

"Look, I'll be a whole floor off of the ground," Mia reasoned. "But I can still be outside like I wanted."

"If it means I don't have to tie you down then sure, but make sure you lock everything."

"I'm sixteen Dom, not six," she muttered as she slipped passed him to make herself some breakfast.

"She's got a point," Letty agreed.

"So," Leon said, obviously trying to steer the conversation away. "Everyone still going tonight?"

"What time?" I asked.

"I say we leave between eight and nine," Letty decided. "It's not too early and it'll give us time to get somewhere we like before the nights over."

"And you guys might actually get back at a decent time," Mia mumbled.

"Don't worry, we won't wake you," Jesse promised, though I was unsure if he could keep it.

"We'll try not to," Dom agreed. "You sure you'll be OK?"

"Can I come?"

"No," Dom said instantly, along with Jesse, Leon and Vince.

"Then it looks like I have no choice."

"I could stay?" I offered.

"No," Leon cut in. "You said you'd come."

"I know, but I don't feel great."

"_Please_," Jesse pleaded. "At least for a bit, you can come home early if you still don't feel good."

"Fine," I sighed. "But seen as you're so determined, you and Leon can walk me home if I decide I want to come back."

I only heard the groans of protest as I went to make my own breakfast. If they wanted to drag me out when I didn't want to go then they could damn well walk me home.

* * *

I let Mia finish off the final touches. Thankfully she hadn't stuck me in another dress and heels. Instead she had fixed me up with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and some flat black boots. The vest top was loose fitting and the two straps tied into a knot shape at the back, while the boots came halfway up my calf. I noticed that Mia had made Letty wear a similar outfit only with a tighter fitting top. She and I both rolled our eyes at each other as Mia switched between adding my mascara and straightening the last bit of Letty's hair. She had thankfully left my hair alone but had added some eye make-up, while with Letty she had straightened her hair but left the make-up.

As soon as Mia stepped back Letty grabbed my arm and pulled me from the room. I laughed as she eagerly tried escape. Mia followed close behind, but Letty seemed a lot calmer when she realised there was no make-up or hair products in hand. Even so, when we entered the kitchen I went straight to Vince and Letty went straight to Dom so we could be sure we were safe from Mia. She rolled her eyes at us and brought herself down some snacks from the cupboard. Everyone gave her a goodbye while Dom kissed her cheek and told her he'd lock the door.

Earlier we managed to decide on a club that was only a ten, fifteen minute walk away so no one would have to take their cars. Jesse and Leon walked ahead of us all, laughing and pushing each other. Vince and I walked along, hand in hand with Letty on my other side. The roads were quiet so Dom walked next to Letty, just on the road. We kept quiet (except for Leon and Jesse) until we got to our destination.

I started to freak when I saw the bodyguards, how the hell were we meant to get in? Only Vince and Dom were at legal drinking age, the rest of us had no chance of getting in. But as we got closer Jesse slipped something into my hand. I glanced down and realised it was an ID. Same first name, different second name and I was now twenty-one years old. I let out a breath as the bodyguard checked our ID's, stamped our hands and charged us the fee to get in.

"Could've told me about that," I whispered to Vince.

"And miss seein' you freak out like that?"

I poked his side before quickly skipping ahead to get drinks with Letty. The boys followed close behind us, the four of them muttering between themselves as Letty ordered the drinks. I didn't look at what it was, I only started drinking, I wouldn't be here that long and I had promised that I'd enjoy tonight while I was there.

* * *

"We wanted you to come tonight to have some fun," Leon said as he and Jesse sat either side of me at the bar.

"So spit it out so you can have fun," Jesse said.

"I have until the end of the week to get Dwight his money."

"That's what that guy wanted, right?" Leon questioned.

I nodded. "Dwight was behind bars when he came so he was the messenger. I convinced him to give me till the end of the week to pay up. He's watching me so I can't do anything stupid."

"Like runaway from this?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Let us help," Leon pleaded.

"OK," I gave in. There was really nothing I could think to do except work for the guy or go back to stealing. "But not tonight. Tomorrow."

"We've got this," Jesse promised.

"I want to go home," I mumbled.

"It's only been a couple of hours," Jesse sulked.

I heard him let out a small 'ow' and I knew Leon had hit him because suddenly they were both jumping off their stools and helping me off of mine. Leon wrapped an arm around me as he walked me out. I looked around to see Jesse talking to the others, more than likely explaining that they were taking me home.

Jesse caught up to us outside and we took off at a slow pace. Leon kept an arm around my shoulders while Jesse walked a little ahead. Neither of them said anything more to me so I decided to keep my mouth shut. I really did want to deal with this myself, something I should have done a long time ago, but letting the team help me was my last option. Then it dawned on me, what if they didn't help? Sure Leon and Jesse said they wanted to but what if the others said no? Then I was back to square one. I suddenly wished I'd told them sooner so then I'd have the chance to think of a second plan.

* * *

**A/N: **_The next chapter is when everything kind of starts to go _boom, _and things don't go too well for everyone.__  
_

_R&R_


	24. Secrets and Lies

As we walked through the house calling Mia's name we got no response. As we checked the kitchen before going upstairs I noticed the back door was open. I started to worry as I pushed passed the boys and headed outside. There Mia was, sat on a chair just beside the open door. I stared at her in disbelief as she smiled up at me before standing.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded.

She took a step away from me. "Excuse me?"

"You were told to stay inside."

"Look, I know you have a soft spot for my brother after what happened but even you have to admit that he was being a little unfair."

"Anything could've happen to you!"

"Like what?" Mia challenged. "I'm just as safe out here as I am trapped in there."

"You're so irresponsible!"

"Hey, come on now," Leon said as he grabbed me arm.

"Yeah, Mia was stuck here alone," Jesse tried to reason.

I turned to face them. "I'm being watched, remember?" Their faces dropped and they turned to look at each other. "I figured she was OK because Dom was planning to keep her inside with the doors and windows locked. I thought she would listen but obviously not, she had to choose tonight to dis-"

I was cut off by a creaking noise. I looked towards the far end of the porch. There was no light there so I couldn't see but something definitely moved. I snatched my arm away from Leon and went to Mia.

"Mi, you have to listen to me." I placed her hands on her shoulders. She looked up at me wide eyed. "You need to run up to your room and lock yourself in, you hear me?"

"Why?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll explain later, just don't open your door for any reason unless it's one of us."

She only nodded her head and ran pass us. Once I heard her take the stairs I turned to where the noise had come from. Leon and Jesse edged a little closer but didn't wander too far. The creaking increased and it got closer and closer until eventually, out of the shadows came the man who had spoken to me at the beginning of the week.

"She's cute," he commented, motioning towards the house.

"How long were you watching her?" I asked.

"All night."

"Even while we were here?" Leon asked, teeth clenched.

"No, I was watching Ashley over that time," he said, eyes going to me briefly. "Then I decided to stick around here and watch over that one. I thought she was trying to kill me when she came out here wearing the two piece from earlier and that flimsy bit of material around her waist."

Leon charged forward just as I was thinking about it but I managed to grab hold of him and keep him back.

"I swear to God if you touch her," Leon warned.

"Well I'm sure there's nothing you'll do," he said casually, leaning against the fencing around the porch.

"What do you want?" I asked as Jesse and I struggled to hold Leon back.

"My money, it's the end of the week."

"_Dwight's_ money," I corrected. "And you know damn well I was talking a seven day week not a five day week."

"Miss-communication," he agreed. "But you're still paying up tonight."

"I haven't got it."

"But," Jesse cut in quickly. "We have plans to get it tomorrow."

"Fine, looks like you've got your seven day week, _but_ I want some now, something that tells me you're not messing us around."

Leon stopped struggling and gave a nod to Jesse who ran inside. Leon kept me behind him but otherwise had his eyes elsewhere. Seconds later Jesse was back with some rolled up cash. He threw it and the man caught it.

"It's only ten thousand but there you go."

"And that comes off of her debt," Leon added.

He only shrugged. "You're down to forty-five. By Sunday. I'll come to you."

He was gone before we had the chance to say anything. I looked to Leon and Jesse who were both talking quietly with each other. We headed inside and locked both doors before heading to the stairs.

"Wait," I said, pulling them both back. "Where'd you get that money?"

"Half was mine, half was Jesse's."

"We all, besides Mia, keep some on us in case."

"I'll pay you back," I promised.

"Forget it," Leon said, waving me off. "Let's just get to Mia."

I pushed passed them and practically ran up the stairs to Mia's room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I looked down and realised there was no lock. I cursed. I figured there would be one seen as mine and Vince's room had one.

I pushed the door open and stepped in. I looked around the room and tried to seek her out. It was dark but it didn't look like there was anywhere to hide. I checked under the bed but there was nothing. That left the wardrobe. I slowly went over and carefully opened it up.

She screamed and brought down what looked like a wooden bat. I grabbed it just in time and pulled it away from her. She screamed even more and backed into the wardrobe.

"Mia!" I said loudly. "It's me."

The screaming stopped instantly and she threw herself at me. I managed to catch her just in time. She hugged me and I could faintly hear Leon on the phone behind us.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Remember when I was taken from the house?"

"It was to do with that?"

I nodded. "I'll explain properly when the others get here."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No," I told her. "You shouldn't have been here alone. The guy outside might not have hurt you anyway, I just had to get you out of the way."

"Because Leon and Jess can handle themselves," she nodded.

"Looks like you can too," I said, motioning to the bat, causing her to chuckle slightly.

* * *

"So, remind me how all of this happened?" Dom demanded.

Dom, Letty and Vince had rushed home to find Leon pacing to keep his anger down, Jesse looking nervous and Mia hugging a pillow. It really didn't look good and with Leon having demanded they come home probably didn't help. But I stood up and went on to explain.

"That guy who took me wasn't just working on Nate's orders."

"I knew it," Vince sighed.

"A while back I used to steal, petty things," I shrugged. "One time I went a little more expensive but I was caught. I realised then that if I went to jail or even got anything on my record then it could ruin my chances of getting into a good school or getting a decent job. So I went to Dwight. He cleaned my record and paid off the witness."

"How much did that come to?" Dom asked.

"That part came to thirty-five thousand."

"That part?" Letty questioned. "What other parts are there?"

"He added twenty-thousand for the two years I haven't paid," I explained. "See I thought this was paid off but turns out Nate was paying installments and working for him. But the total went back to normal with interest on top after Nate told Dwight that we were no longer together."

"But ten thousand has been paid," Jesse spoke up.

"How? When?" Dom and Vince both asked.

Leon shook his head at Jesse before speaking up. "It was one of his messengers that came here tonight. We paid him ten thousand to give us till Sunday. He agreed that that ten would be taken off the total."

"How long have you two known about this?" Vince demanded, glaring at the both of them.

"Look, don't blame them," I pleaded. "Jesse and he worked it out when they did the background check on Dwight but I begged them not to say anything until I was sure I couldn't pay him off myself."

"And can you?"

"No," I admitted. "Well, yeah, if I start to steal again. Never did big jobs but I'm pretty sure I could do it. It's not really hard, just risky. But then stealing was what got me into this mess. Only over way is to work for the guy."

"No way," Letty scoffed. "He'd just use you for more than your debts worth."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dom asked.

"Aw, don't bullshit me," I mumbled. "You knew damn well that something wasn't right. I heard you and Vince talking this morning."

"I knew you weren't being honest about him taking you," Vince admitted. "I figured you were keeping some secrets."

"I didn't tell you because I relied on someone to help me before and they didn't," I sighed. "Back then they didn't tell me because they thought they were helping."

"OK," Dom nodded. "We stay tonight but tomorrow we head home. I'll talk to Hector, set up a race, we'll make the money easy."

"You'll help me?" I asked, a little in disbelief.

"It's what we do," Dom shrugged. "Next time anything like this happens, you tell us, alright?"

"I'll pay you back," I promised.

"Listen to her," Letty laughed before making her tone more mocking. "I'll pay you back."

* * *

"Vince?" I called.

I entered the room slowly. We'd all talked more about what had happened. I was more than a little surprised that the team were just willing to help like that, even after I lied and kept this from them. After we'd talked they'd helped to make Mia laugh but I noticed Vince sneaking away so I followed.

He was sat on the bed, back to the door when I stepped in. "Get out."

"Can we talk about this?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Tell me what specifically is bothering you."

I took a seat on the bed and he turned round to sit beside me. "You lying for starters."

"It felt right," I sighed. "I didn't want you drag any of you into this."

"That worked out well."

"I didn't want to lie you, it's been tearing me apart," I admitted.

"I'm your boyfriend," he mumbled. "You're supposed to tell me these kind of things."

"I know," I agreed. "But I did that with the last boyfriend I had."

"I'm nothing like Nate." I only nodded my agreement. "Is this why you keep pulling away from me when we're alone?"

"I did want to take things slow but yeah."

"I'll help get the money together but…" he trailed off as he stood up.

"But?" I asked as I followed him to the door.

"I want some time apart," he whispered. "Just a couple of days."

"So we're breaking up?"

"No," he shook his head with a groan. "Just space. I get why you lied but I can feel myself question everything else, like why you're even with me so I need a couple of days to get the reason why you lied wrapped around my head."

"Vince…" I said warily. "Just _think_, you don't need space, not that much anyway."

"I do," he disagreed.

"_Vince_."

He opened the door but instead of going through it himself he pushed me gently through it. I tried to turn to face him but he didn't let go and when he did I was faced with a shut door. I heard it lock as I tried the handle and banged on the door with my other hand.

"Vince, let me in!"

He didn't answer so I just kept on banging on the door till I felt an arm around my waist, gently pulling me away. I kicked and hit the door until I could no longer reach it. I felt myself fall back with whoever had grabbed me.

"Shh," Dom whispered into my ear, pulling me against his chest, his arms going around me.

"No," I protested, struggling halfheartedly.

"He just needs time to cool off," Dom reasoned. "He's just angry that he didn't get to play hero."

"But he still can," I argued.

"Then let him work that out," Dom whispered.

I slipped my boots off and threw them at the door in one last lame attempt at getting him to open up.

* * *

_R&R_


	25. The Best

Vince and stuck to his word of needing space. I didn't drive home with him the next day and when we did get back he completely avoided me. I stayed in the living room and kitchen with everyone while Dom made sure the race was definitely tonight, but I didn't say a word to anyone. The only person I really wanted to talk to was Vince and he was taking this 'needing space' thing really seriously. I wasn't sure whether I should corner him and risk making things worse or just leave it alone like he wanted,

"We have a problem," Dom announced as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"Hector told me there was a race when I called last night but it's a prearranged one," he explained. "He just checked with everyone, there's only one free spot, it's ours but it means only one of us can race."

"Who's gonna race?" Letty questioned.

"We all prepare, we'll decide tomorrow," Dom told us,

I knew from the look on everyone's faces that that meant that Dom was probably going to be the one race. They were all pretty good but none of them seemed to be able to deny the fact that Dom was the best. And I could feel it from the tension in the room that the best was what they needed, no mistakes could be made.

* * *

It was still a couple of hours before the race but I was already freaking out to no end. I took the chance to slip outside. The boys and Letty were washing up and eating now they were done working on their cars. I'd already lost my appetite so I avoided the food. Not wanting to upset my stomach any further.

"Mind if I join you?" Dom asked as he came to stand beside me.

"You already are."

"I'm not mad by the way," he started. "I was surprised sure but I went to prison for beating a guy have to death. So I don't really have the right to judge anyone."

l gave a small smile. "I lied because I wanted to deal with this myself, solve my own problems for once."

Dom nodded his understanding. "He'll come around."

"I'm not worried," I lied.

"Sure," Dom chuckled. "But in case you are worried, I know V and l can see that he cares about you so just give him the space he wanted."

"I miss him," I sighed. "Ask me if I did a few weeks back and I would've laughed at you. I want to laugh at myself now, I miss him and it hasn't even been that long."

"I bet he misses you too."

"If he did he would talk to me."

Dom drew me into his side, telling me that he didn't know what to say. I accepted it though and wrapped my arms around his middle for a hug.

* * *

When we got to the races it was different this time around. Mia hadn't bothered to dress Letty or I up and none of the boys had been talking excitedly beforehand. The only thing they did talk about was tactics for each of them so no matter what happened they were all ready to race. It was tense, I'd never seen or heard them talk about tactics when it came to racing. I tried to listen in on what they were saying, but it was hard to catch anything. Once they were finished talking they went over to Hector to sort out the money and who would be racing. While they were gone Letty and Mia stood on either side of me and linked their arms with mine.

"I don't want to sound stupid but if they win that's only four thousand..."

"We have the other five, don't worry," Letty assured me.

"You guys could be using this money." That same old feeling of guilt was slowly bubbling up to the surface again.

"Yes, and we're using it on you, " Mia spoke up.

I went to argue some more, to try and get some of my guilt out but the boys chose that moment to come back over to us.

"So who is it?" Mia asked anxiously.

"Me," Vince spoke up.

To say I was shocked would be putting it lightly. I know he said he'd still help me but I hadn't expected him to be the one to race. I looked over at him then but he refused to look at me. I wanted so much to thank him but at that moment in time I didn't trust my voice to let it happen. Instead I kept quiet and followed the team to the finish line while Jesse and Vince went to Vince's car. When we got to the other end Leon stood between Mia and I with his arms around us while Dom stood behind Letty with his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry," Leon whispered to me. "V is a great racer."

I only nodded my head as I watched the cars line up. They looked so small from here but I spotted Vince's car easily. It was the only blue one in sight with the other three being green, red and pink. I heard the engines rev one at a time and then they were off. It was hard to see who was where until they reached the half way line. Pink and yellow were far behind, not a chance of winning. Vince and the green car were neck and neck. Both hit their NOS at the same time, keeping them even. As they neared the finish line the NOS started to wear off and then _green_ passed the finish line. Vince had _lost_ the race by an inch.

* * *

**A/N: **_I_ _know, I know, it's short but I wanted it to end where it has. Also, if you read any of my other stories then you might know that my laptop has broken :( I'm using my tablet for updates until it gets fixed so if there are any mistakes in this chapter and future ones, that's why._

_R&R_


	26. Safety

**A/N: **_I guess the M rating comes into this chapter. Especially towards the end. Also, those who mentioned V playing hero, he will get his chance to :) Finally, I just wanted to thank you for the reviews, follows, favourites and thosd who just read it. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!_

* * *

After the races had been nothing but a mess. Vince had raced off and we got back to find him doing a number on the front outer wall at the house. Luckily it didn't take much to calm him down. We got him inside and cleaned up. Dom and the others tried to convince him that it was fine, they had time to sort something out. I tried to do my fair share of helping but Vince was refusing to look at me even more now. I kept trying until I was ushered upstairs to bed, being told I'd only worry too much if I stayed awake.

Sleep didn't exactly have the desired effect. I dreamt about what had happen. I dreamt about Vince losing the race and then seeing the state he was in when we got back to the fort. It was horrible, and even in my dreams I couldn't help him to feel better. It didn't help much when I started to dream about what might happen when Dwight found out that I didn't have his money, again.

* * *

I woke up slowly, and I swear my bed was moving. That's when it hit me that I wasn't in my bed. l slowly open my eyes to find that I was in a car. I pulled my head up from where it rested on the car door. l looked out of the windows but didn't recognise the setting. Slowly I turned my head to see who was driving.

My eyes found Vince. He looked tired and determined. l spotted him looking at me out of the corner of his eye, but otherwise he didn't make any gesture towards me. I sat up properly and in one last attempt I tried to work out where we were, but I couldn't, there wasn't even any nearby road signs.

"Where are we going?"

At first it didn't seem like he was going to answer me but then he briefly glanced my way. "We're just inside Mexico."

"Why?" I looked behind us to see that none of the team were with us. "Where are they?"

"Back home," he told me. "They're working some things out."

"So we're running?"

"I'm keeping you safe," he argued.

"What about the team? They could get hurt!"

"Jesse and Mia are staying out of the way," he explained. "And Jamie and two of his friends are helping."

I knew he must have meant David and Del. "Do you think that makes this any better?"

"Yes," he ground out.

"Vince, turn this car around."

"Not happening."

"We have to help them," I yelled.

"They'll be fine," he growled. "I'm not stopping this car until we're far enough into Mexico."

I noticed that it was getting dark. We must have been driving for ages. I was amazed that I hadn't woken up. And l knew that we couldn't get back to the team quick enough, but I had to try. I glanced at the door to see that it was unlocked. Without hesitation I grabbed hold of the door and opened it. Vince let out a very loud string of swear words before pulling over at the side of the road.

I was out of the car as soon as it stopped. I ran with the intention of getting away from Vince so that I could find a way back to LA. How could any of them think that this was a good idea? I hadn't gotten very far when Vince grabbed me and dragged me back to the car. I kicked and screamed until he slammed me against the car, knocking the air out of me. I scrambled to get away once I'd caught my breath but Vince had me pinned. His hand clamped down over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I glared at him, but he didn't budge.

"Just stop," he pleaded. "I'm doing this for you. I fucked up so bad by losing that race. I didn't want to fuck up the next plan if we had one so I decided to drive you here to keep you safe."

I didn't struggle, but instead relaxed my features. His hand carefully came away from my mouth, allowing me to speak. "They're in danger."

"They know what they're doing."

"And what are they doing?" I questioned.

"They're trying out a few things," he shrugged.

"There's nothing they can try unless they have the money or can race. Can they?"

His face gave him away before he spoke. "No, they can't," he mumbled. "We have most of the money, even without the ten I lost, but we still need a little more. There's no big races so they'd have to do a few small ones to make the money,"

"How much money do they have?" I demanded.

"Twenty," he sighed. "Would have been thirty if I hadn't lost, and sixty if I had won."

"They're fifteen short! What do they plan to do?" He kept quiet, looking at the ground. "Because it's not like they can just talk themselves out of it. I've already delayed the payments enough times!"

"They'll sort it, OK?" he snapped.

"No, not ok," I mumbled. "They could get seriously hurt, and it would be my fault. We need to go back and help them. I'll give myself to Dwight if I have too. Just please, let's go home."

I felt the pressure release as he pulled his body away from me but still kept close by. His hands came up to rest on my cheeks. He gave me a reassuring smile and it did honestly make me feel better.

"I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Look, tell you what, I'll have them check in with us regularly, OK?"

I nodded my head and gave him a weak smile. "You're really taking this protecting thing seriously, aren't you?"

He didn't speak, but instead he pressed his lips to mine briefly. "Yes. So please let me."

I pulled him back to me, pressing my lips firmly to his. His arms came to wrap around my waist, as my arms hooked around his neck. As the kiss intensified, our tongues carefully battling with each other, he pressed his body into mine. I groaned at his obvious excitement. I pulled him even closer to me as I felt the car with one of my hands, trying to locate the back door handle. It was hard to concentrate on anything with Vince now biting and kissing my neck, but I finally found the handle.

"No," Vince breathed out, hand over mine so I couldn't open the door.

I brought my hands down to rest on his belt. I tugged it, undoing it ever so slightly. "You do understand what I'm trying to suggest, right?"

"Yeah," he groaned, burying his head in the crook of my neck."But as hot as it would be, we are not having sex in the back seat of my car. I want to do this properly."

"Unless you plan to go home now, I'm not waiting," I warned him.

He chuckled as he pulled away to look at me. "I was thinking more, I wanted to have our first time together in a bed. A motel would do fine for that."

I laughed at his hint. I wanted this, and honestly I didn't want to face what could be happening back in LA. I felt behind me again but this time I opened the front door and slipped inside.

* * *

We were barely through the motel room door when Vince lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms rested on his shoulders, as he kissed me. I kicked my shoes off as carried me over to the bed, dropping me gently onto it. He kicked his own shoes off before crawling on top of me. I bit my lip as he sucked lightly on my neck.

"Vince," I breathed, starting to feel guilty. "Call them."

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned.

"You promised," I pouted.

"Fine, but I'm not making it easy."

He rolled away only slightly to fish his phone out of his pocket. He dialled it and held it to his ear. I played with his shirt while he waited for someone to answer. "Yeah it's me," he confirmed. "I know, but she's worried."

After a moment he handed the phone to me and I held to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey you," Leon said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"We do."

"What is it?"

Leon kept silent for a moment and I waited for him to talk, giving Vince the chance to make this difficult for me. Leon started to talk just as Vince lightly sucked and nibbled my neck. "Let, Jamie and I have got surveillance on Dwight and his men. David and Del are looking for Nate and Dom is talking to people, doing what he can to get the money."

I bit my lip to suppress a moan as Vince bit my neck particularly hard while tracing a thumb over a hardened nipple. I glared at him as I took the risk to answer Leon back. "You call me every couple of hours or so, got it? Earlier if anything happens."

"I promise, Ash. Just stay safe, please."

I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp as Vince bit down lightly on my nipple. "Thanks, Le. I will, I've got to go."

I threw the phone aside and glared up at Vince who was grinning. "That wasn't funny!"

"I thought it was," he grinned.

"I could tell," I mumbled.

He kissed me neck, slowly inching my top up. He pulled away for a moment to tug it up over my head. I lifted my body up to allow him to reach behind me and unhook my bra. He pulled it off my body and threw it to the side. He drew patterns across my breasts with his tongue, causing me to whimper.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he chuckled.

"Yes, but if you don't stop teasing I'll take it back."

He latched onto me then, pulling my nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently scratching my nails over his scalp. He let out a soft moan, pulling away from me slightly. I took the brief opportunity to tug his shirt up over his head. Giving me the chance to drag my nails lightly down his chest as he fiddled to undo my jeans.

I tried not to laugh as he continued to struggle. "Problem?"

He grabbed my hands with one if his to stop me dragging my nails up and down his chest. "Yes, and you know exactly what it is."

I gave him the most innocent look I could muster up as I placed my hands above my head, allowing him to concentrate and successfully undo my jeans. He tugged them and my underwear down as I fiddled to undo his belt, this time undoing it properly. He threw my clothes to one side as I got my his jeans and boxers down, letting him kick them off. He kissed me, long and hard, as his tip pressed against my entrance. I snapped my eyes shut at the slight pressure. He kissed my cheeks, alternating between the two as he pushed into me slowly. I held my breath until he was all the way in.

After a moment I opened my eyes, leaning up slightly to kiss him as I wrapped my legs around him. He gently rocked his hips, slowly pushing in and out of me. As he got a steady rhythm he trailed kisses down my neck and over my chest. He kissed and suck gently on my nipples and breasts as he picked up speed ever so slightly. I bit into his shoulder as I felt the coil tighten even more in my stomach and then spring lose. My eyes fluttered shut as I begged him not to stop. He groaned as he picked up speed, becoming more frantic. Suddenly he stilled and I knew that he too had fallen over the edge.

We both stayed still, breathing heavy for a few moments before he rolled off of me. As soon as he was on his back I curled up into his side. His arm wrapped around me, drawing patterns on my hip. I took hold of his other hand and rested our joined hands on his chest. I reached up and kissed his cheek before allowing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

_R&R_


	27. Bang, Bang

When I woke up the next morning I cursed myself for having fallen asleep. The team were essentially risking their lives and here I was sleeping. I jumped up and started to pull on my clothes. I was in the bathroom freshening up a little when Vince started to wake up. He opened his mouth to talk but I gave him one look and he changed his mind, moving to get ready instead. He was quicker than I was so he was freshened up and changed by the same time I was. I was by the door when it finally hit him that I wanted to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I fell asleep," I mumbled. "Anything could've happened. We need to go back to LA."

"No we don't."

"Yes we do, we should've stayed awake last night, or at least took turns to sleep."

"Hey, don't do that." He stepped closer to me, pulling me to him with one hand. "We deserved to be happy."

"I am happy," I sighed. "Especially after last night, I'm just a little worried too."

"Tell you what," he mumbled as he kissed my neck. "I'll call them and check in. If all is good we get breakfast then come back here for a bit and if it's not we go back to LA."

I gave him a slight nod and a kiss on the lips before letting him pull away from me. I stayed by the door as Vince grabbed up his phone and started to check it. I noticed the frown on his face as he brought the phone up to his ear, then listened, then pushed a few buttons then put it to his ear again. He repeatedly did this. Until finally he put it down for good and his moves became more frantic.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and quickly snatched up his keys. He peered though the curtains before nervously pacing. I watched him carefully as he paced, letting the odd angry swear word spill out. He suddenly stopped after a bit and looked at me as if only just remembering that I was there.

"What's wrong?" I asked, scared of what the answer might be.

"I have some missed calls," he explained. "Leon left some voice mails."

"What did they say?"

"They were watching the house where Dwight's guys were, but when they were following the car that was supposed to be transporting Dwight he didn't step out."

"What do you mean?"

"They have no fucking idea where he is."

"So for hours he was unaccounted for?" I demanded. "And when did those voice mails come through?"

"A few hours ago," he sighed.

"So if he knows where we are he could be here already?"

"Don't say that," he mumbled. "I'm already cursing myself for screwing up again!"

"Then let's get out of here," I said hastily. "We can think up a plan on the way, if he's trailing us then he'll walk right into it."

He took a hold of my hand, letting me know that he agreed. He went through the door first, keeping my hand in his. We were out of the door and had it locked when we heard noises. We both turned in time to see Dwight standing there. Vince automatically pushed me behind him and blocked me with his body. I peeked round him to see Dwight watching us carefully. I couldn't tell if he was armed, alone or anything.

"I came for my money!" he called out.

"Shame," Vince shot back. "It's in LA."

"Now, I doubt that, otherwise your friends wouldn't be trailing me, or at least trying to."

"So you think we've got it here?"

"No, I don't think you've got it at all." He stepped towards us and I looked around for help. The motel was worn and looked pretty empty. The car park he was walking across was empty apart from a couple of cars. "So, instead of waiting _again_ for my money. I'll just have to take something in place of it."

I felt Vince's body tense up. "Y'know, I'd love to, but I'm a bit busy right now."

"Good thing I'd rather have the girl."

"Vince don't," I whispered as I felt his body start to shake.

But he was off before I could really stop him. He was hurtling away from me and across the car park. I cringed when they both fell to the ground and I heard a crack. Both got up and stepped back a couple of steps before circling each other. Dwight was rubbing his shoulder, probably where the crack had originated from. Vince looked good considering, just dirtied clothes.

I watched as they circled. Vince charged first and collided with Dwight. Dwight was a little more prepared as he managed to stop himself from falling back. The two of them wrestled, throwing punch after punch. I watched, debating if I should help or not. Ever time I went to step closer Vince got the upper hand and I stayed put. They both looked a bloody mess and it sounded like there were broken bones on each side. But I was pleased to see that Dwight looked worse. Vince gave him one hard punch to the face before taking a step back.

"You OK?" he called, but kept his eyes on Dwight.

"Yeah," I shouted back. "You?"

"I think I did something to my shoulder but yeah I'm fine."

Dwight rolled away and picked himself up so I kept quiet. I watched Vince's shoulders as he advanced towards Dwight. I was happy to see that it wasn't his dominant shoulder that had been injured but it did look painful. It looked bigger than it should be and his arm was hanging a little limp. But he didn't stop. He moved in for another attack and managed to fend Dwight off just as good with one arm. Within seconds he had floored Dwight again and it didn't look like he would be throwing another punch any time soon.

Vince started walking back to me when we heard Dwight shout. "Stop!"

We both looked to see Dwight standing again, but this time he had a gun. Vince went to raise his hand in surrender when he realised the gun wasn't pointed at him but instead right at me. It all happened so quick after that moment of realisation. I ducked out of the way as Vince charged once again at Dwight. I heard the shot and my arms came up over my head just in case.

When no more shots followed I looked up to see Vince and Dwight wrestling again but this time Dwight had the upper hand. He had Vince pinned putting pressure on his bad shoulder. I could see the pain on Vince's face as Dwight held a knife above his head and laughed. Everything became a blur as I spotted the gun and ran towards it. Dwight spotted me moving in and in his few seconds of distraction Vince got him off and they started to fight again.

I was closer to them now and as I grabbed the gun I was pulled into the fight. I received a few blows, causing me to drop the gun. I scrambled for it the same time that Dwight did, causing Vince to jump forward to. Hands grasped the gun, a struggle followed and suddenly a shot rang out.

* * *

_R&R_


	28. Road to Recovery

**A/N: **_Ah, so there are only a couple more chapters after this one. I would have warned you guys but I had no idea how much more I had to write until now and honestly I don't want to drag it out. Other than that I just wanted to say thank you for all the interest and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)_

I was on the small steps outside of our motel room. I had my arms on my legs, hands hanging over slightly, watching the blood as it dripped off. I counted each drop. I was way in the hundreds and the blood was almost completely dry by time the ambulance got there and I heard the unmistakable sounds of the team engines. I was barely paying attention to anything until Jamie was right in front of me. His hands were all over, frantically checking me over.

"It's not my blood," I finally said, my voice sounding croaky.

"Whose?"

"Dwight."

He looked behind him at the ambulance. Vince and the rest of the team, including Del and David were heading towards us. Vince was wiping his hands as they stopped by us.

"She refused to let me leave his side, it's the only reason he's still alive." Vince explained.

"I- I- I shot him."

"You had to," Jamie whispered. "None of us doubts that."

"He grabbed the gun too and we were fighting over it and it just went off."

"Then it was an accident," he assured. "At the most, self-defence."

"It could have been me, it could have been Vince."

"Exactly, you had no choice."

He pulled me to him before I could say anything more. I heard the team whispering around me. Mia was crying and I could hear Letty telling her that it would be alright. I didn't fight Jamie but I didn't hug him back either. I focused purely on the flashing lights and the cop who was making his way over to me. The team easily parted so that he could stand at the bottom of the steps in front of me.

"Miss?"

"I shot him."

He nodded. "Your boyfriend already told us. He told us what happened, we just need to hear your side of it."

"He came here and threatened us," I explained. "He and Vince were fighting and as Vince finally started to walk away Dwight pulled out a gun. When they started fighting I knew I had to help so I went to grab the gun but that's when Dwight fought me for it. We both grabbed it and it went off."

"Why did Vince fight him?"

"Dwight threatened us," I repeated.

"And why did you take the gun?"

"Because he originally had it pointed at me and I was afraid he'd try to use it again."

"We'll let you both go to the hospital to get cleaned up first but you may have to come down to the station."

I only nodded and leaned further into Jamie, not having the energy to talk anymore.

The hospital had been a waste for me. Apart from a few cuts and bruises there was nothing wrong with me. Vince had broken his shoulder and was worse off when it came to cuts and bruises. He was treated more thoroughly and the team stayed with both of us until the doctors said we could go home. However, straight after the hospital we headed straight to the station.

There we gave the same statement of events but only written and signed. We were there for hours but at the end of it they said the case was pretty clean cut. They were after Dwight for a long time now and it was clear that Vince and I were both acting in self-defence. It helped that Dwight survived the shooting, if only just. As for me paying for someone to set my record clean the police were pretty great about that too. It turned out that Dwight never got my record clean, it was always the same, I owed him money for nothing, expect maybe the five thousand for paying off the witness. My record, however, was expunged for real. With me helping to bring Dwight in and showing that I had truly changed my life around recently a judge had no issue in approving it.

But even after that I still felt like hell. I'd almost killed Dwight, putting him in intensive care for a long time. Asshole or not I never wanted to kill someone in my entire life and I came so close to it. After the team took me home I went straight up to my room and I refused to come down. I didn't even respond to any of them when they came up into my room to check on me, I just kept silent and acted like I was asleep even if I knew they didn't believe me.

I felt someone grab my feet and pull me out of bed. I grasped at the sheets so I was hanging off the end of the bed. I glared up at Dom who was watching me intently. He turned around and rummaged through my drawers before throwing some clean clothes at me. I had only gotten out of bed the past week to shower, eat and bathroom breaks. I would change into a new set of pyjamas and underwear every night before I went to sleep properly.

I looked at the clothes. There was a pair of denim shorts and a black tank top. I shook my head at Dom and he growled in response. "Please, Ash, you need to get some fresh air. We're having our usual Sunday barbecue."

"I don't feel well," I mumbled.

He picked me up and sat us both on the end of the bed. His arm wrapped around my shoulders. "I know what it's like. But Dwight lived, you didn't kill him. Trust me when I say that's a good thing."

"I still feel horrible."

"I know," he whispered. "But believe me you'd be feeling a whole lot worse if that bullet had killed him."

I started to cry before I knew what was happening. "I'm a terrible person."

"No, if you hadn't of tried to get to that gun Dwight could've killed you, he could've killed Vince."

"Don't say that," I mumbled.

"No, you need to understand that what you did was for the best."

"Will there be ice-cream?" I sniffed, wanting to change the subject.

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but it's for after we eat dinner."

I wiped my eyes. "Can we not eat it instead of dinner?"

"Tell you what, you eat some dinner and then you can have first dibs on ice-cream."

"As much as I like?"

"As much as you like."

"Will you wait outside while I change?"

He nodded his head in confirmation before stepping out of the room. I changed as quickly as I could but it felt like my body was moving a lot slower than usual, but I managed to get everything on without struggling. I ran a comb through my hair before leaving the room where Dom was still waiting outside. I stepped passed him briefly to go to the bathroom where I freshened up.

When I came out he took my hand and dragged me downstairs before I could change my mind. When he dropped my hand in the kitchen I gave myself a moment to breathe while I tied my hair back into a high ponytail. I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked out of the backdoor. I could hear everyone talking but then suddenly it went silent. I stopped after a few steps so I wouldn't bang into anything but I refused to look up.

After a couple of agonizingly slow minutes I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me forward slightly. I closed my eyes just as a pair of lips pressed lightly against mine and I knew that it was Vince. I kissed him back softly, letting my own arms wrap around him.

"What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away, opening my eyes for the first time.

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, starting to cry again.

"It's OK," he whispered to me. "I was just worried about you."

"I felt so bad," I admitted. "I didn't want you to think-"

"You might have saved my life," he cut in. "No, you did."

"So we're OK?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "No reason why we wouldn't be. And I'll wait for as long as it takes for you to feel better."

I wrapped my arms tightly around him and hugged him. He picked me up before I could argue and carried me over to the table where everyone was sat. I was happy to see that Jamie was among them too. Vince sat down, settling me in his lap. I tried to keep smiling as everyone started talking again but I could feel myself growing tired with it.

"What the-?"

I looked to see Vince biting the end of my ponytail and tugging on it. I started to laugh as I tried to pull my hair away from him but he wouldn't give up. I gently pushed on his chest as I continued to laugh. Eventually he let go enough for me to pull my ponytail away. He tried to grab it again with his teeth but missed. I chuckled as I put it over the shoulder that was furthest away from him.

He changed course and started to nibble my neck as he tickled me. I tried to squirm away. It was difficult, the nibbling felt good but I wanted the tickling to stop. I was laughing and struggling so much that it took me a while to realise that it was all genuine, that I really was happy. I managed to pull my neck away from Vince long enough to press my lips firmly to his. I flicked my tongue across his lips, catching the tip of his tongue. He let out a soft moan as he stopped tickling me and pulled me closer to him.

Someone coughed loudly behind us but it only spurred Vince on. He nibbled my lip before gently caressing my tongue with his. He sat up a little straighter and moved me to straddle him. When another loud cough was given he trailed his hand up just the bottom of my shirt and kissed me harder. I smiled against his lips. He knew exactly who had coughed and he was doing this to piss them off more.

"Damn, tone it down," Leon finally said. "We got us a family setting here."

I pulled away and pecked Vince's lips once. "Maybe later."

He groaned but nodded and allowed me to turn around so I was facing the others. I chuckled at the sight of them. Mia was grinning but her cheeks were a slight red colour. Letty wore a smirk and even though Leon had been the one to interrupt us so was he. Jesse looked embarrassed, his face bright red. Dom was trying not to smile but it also seemed like he was close to getting up and breaking us apart. Jamie looked like he was having the same trouble too. His head was in his hand and he was shaking it.

"You OK there, Jamie?" I asked.

He groaned and shook his head. "I feel like a Dad who has just seen his daughter with her boyfriend for the first time."

I chuckled and leaned back against Vince. His arms wrapped around me and he whispered against my hair, "feeling better?"

"Much," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Just let me know when you need cheering up again," he said softly before kissing my temple.

_R&R_


	29. Days Out

The barbecue helped a lot. So did the team. They tried to keep things as normal as possible while still going out of their way on occasion to make me feel better. Jamie, Del and David came over to see me whenever they could. I couldn't help but feel bad and relapse into just lying in bed all day every once in a while. But when I found out that Dwight really was going to prison once his condition improved and that Nate was also spending time behind bars it cheered me up some.

Part of me was happy that I didn't get over shooting Dwight straight away. It gave me more time with Vince. Dom was more willing to let him finish work early or have days off so he could make sure I was OK. We spent those days at first being lazy; lying on the couch, watching TV and eating whatever food we could get our hands on. Eventually those turned into locking ourselves in my room or his and not coming out till long after the others had come home. By the two week mark we were going out and doing things together instead of spending all day indoors. I could feel us getting closer and closer each day and I couldn't find a single reason as to why we couldn't last forever.

"Ash?"

I twisted around on the bed to see Vince in the doorway. "Oh, hey."

"You coming down?"

"In a minute," I nodded, turning back to face the other way. "I'm not staying though."

I felt the bed dip behind me, then Vince's head was resting on my shoulder. "Why not?"

I put the rest of my things into my bag. "I'm going out."

"Oh really?"

"Leon and Jess are taking me to the beach," I shrugged. "Mia and Letty took me shopping a couple of days ago. I think they planned it to be honest. Did you know?"

"Not a clue."

"Sorry, it's why I didn't say anything, figured you knew."

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me back to his chest. "It's not like you need permission from me or anything."

"I know," I agreed, but I knew he would prefer to know. "But I like to tell you anyway."

He kissed my shoulder. "I love you."

I felt my heart accelerate. It wasn't like it was the first time he had said it to me recently but it still felt strange. I'd always take a second to respond so that I could make sure my voice wouldn't shake and that I was calm.

"I love you too."

"We should get our own place," he mused.

"What?" I twisted around in his arms to face him.

"Well not now," he said awkwardly. "But in the future… Y'know, some day."

"House? Apartment?"

He grinned. "Cheapest."

I hit his chest. "Don't I deserve the best?"

He kissed me softly. "Of course you do, but I bet if I bought a really expensive place for us you'd flip."

"It'd be too much," I pouted.

"See, I'm just thinking ahead."

I pushed him back lightly, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Well you're thinking way into the future."

"Am I?" he questioned as we made our way downstairs.

"I wanna stay here for a bit."

"We'll see how long that lasts," he chuckled.

I shook my head and kept quiet as I went to where Leon and Jesse were waiting in the living room. I handed my bag to Leon with a smile and he reluctantly took it. I linked arms with Jesse while we said goodbye to the others then followed Leon out to the car.

* * *

"So how long have you guys been planning this?" I asked as I stretched out on the beach towel I'd laid out.

"Planning to come to the beach?" Jesse asked innocently.

"No, to distract me."

Leon chuckled and threw a packet of sweets at me. "You don't miss a thing do you?"

I shrugged. "Mia and Letty took me shopping, Letty hates shopping, especially clothes shopping."

"Well I don't think the distraction is needed, you seem pretty good," Leon shrugged as he opened up three cans of coke and passed them round.

"Part of me feels stupid for how horrible I've been feeling," I admitted as I started to eat the sweets that he had thrown at me. "But the other part of me feels like it's completely reasonable."

"It is reasonable," Jesse assured.

"What was it like?" Leon questioned.

"I didn't realise what was happening at first, then he just wouldn't move and there was blood." I paused for a moment to keep my breathing steady. "I tried to stop the bleeding and keep him alive but I couldn't stop shaking. Vince pulled me away, that's when I begged him to help Dwight."

"Why would you want to help him?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"Because I knew it might take a while to get over the fact that I nearly killed him but if I had… I don't think I'd ever get over that."

"Well, at least he gets to rot in a prison cell," Leon sighed.

"And we get to have fun at the beach!" Jesse said happily.

"Talking about the beach… We've built a castle." I motioned to our sorry excuse for a castle. "We've dug a hole." I motioned to the hole that was more of a defined dip in the sand. "But we haven't gone in the water yet."

"Well we'll just have to fix that," Leon decided.

Before I knew what was happening Leon and Jesse worked together to lift me up and carry me down to the water. Leon had his arms hooked under mine and Jesse had my feet. I realised that this was on purpose when I didn't want to kick out in fear of hitting Jess.

I twisted around as we got close though, but it was no use. I heard them splash through the water and then I was launched into the air. I let out a scream as I flew through the air and fell down towards the water. I snapped my eyes shut and closed my mouth as I hit the water. I let myself float a little before I kicked back up to the surface.

Both boys were in the water, grinning at me. They had stayed far enough away that I couldn't get to them quick. I glared at them as I casually swam around, every so often coming towards them but suddenly moving away. I could see Jesse twitch every so often and Leon looked ready for war.

When they finally relaxed a little and let their guard down I attacked. I jumped on Jesse's back and splashed water towards Leon. Every time he splashed back most of it got Jesse. When he came close enough to me I pushed on Jesse's shoulders while leaning forward so that as he went underwater I was launched at Leon. I crashed into his chest, knocking him back.

I tried to swim away as he fell back into the water but he grabbed me and dragged me under with him. He smirked at me under the water before bringing us back through the surface. I rested my hands on his shoulders and tried to push him under, but every time he started to I was pulled with him.

"Not fair," I pouted.

"Not my fault you're weak."

"Jess, am I weak?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him.

He was rubbing his shoulders and I tried not to smile. "From the force you put into pushing me under the water, I'd say no."

I gave a triumphant smile to Leon before swimming away, deliberately kicking water at him as I did. When I was far enough away I peeked over at them. Both boys were whispering to each other with grins on their faces, something I knew wasn't good.

While they were distracted I made my way out of the water and ran up the beach to where our stuff was. I collapsed onto the towel and sat on the end of the towel that was furthest away from the water. As I looked up Jesse and Leon were running towards me. I quickly grabbed sand in both hands and raised them.

"Take one more step and I'll throw these!"

Both stopped a few paces away and studied the sand in my hand. "That could be dangerous," Jesse tried to reason.

"Then prove that I'm safe to let you pass."

"Just gonna have to trust us," Leon said.

And I would have done if it wasn't for the smirk on his face. He nodded just as Jesse looked sideways at him. They ran forward just as I threw the sand. Luckily the sand wasn't completely dry so it didn't blow away as I threw it. Instead one lot of sand hit Leon square in the chest and the other lot of sand hit Jesse in the leg.

Both dropped to their knees either side of me and started to flick and throw sand at me. I fought back and when the three of us were covered in sand we collapsed back and started to laugh.

"If we ever get into fights like this as a whole team I want you on my side," Leon decided. "Vince can just suffer and be apart from you."

"He wouldn't suffer."

"You're kidding me," Leon laughed. "Boy looks like a puppy who just got kicked any time he's away from you."

"Is that true?" I asked Jesse.

He nodded. "Yeah, unless he's got lots of work or we distract him he sulks."

I grinned up at the sky as I imagined Vince sulking because he missed me. The thought warmed me and amused me all at the same time.

* * *

_R&R_


	30. Family Traditions

I woke up and glanced over at the clock. It was six in the morning but I knew for a fact that if I tried to go back to sleep I'd be lying there until I had to get up or I'd just managed to sleep and only get another hour if that. So instead I gave Vince a kiss on the cheek before getting out of bed. I changed as quickly and as quietly as possible before heading into the bathroom where I also tried to be quick and quiet.

When I came out of the bathroom I looked both ways to see if I'd woken anyone up. Satisfied that I hadn't I stepped down the hallway and quietly made my way down the stairs, carefully skipping the steps that I knew creaked. When I was downstairs I slipped into my shoes and grabbed my coat. I paused for a moment, considering taking my keys but changed my mind. I hadn't driven my car in a while, I always rode with one of the team. I was highly considering selling it, the thought of driving it never seemed appealing anymore.

So I walked along, not really paying attention. Just deciding at the last second what direction I wanted to go in if a side road came up. I was sure I would get lost by the end of it and have to stop and ask for directions but it was calming. I felt completely stress free which was nice. I didn't worry about anything, not even what way to go.

I was walking for a long time and was a little fuzzy on what street I was on when I heard a car slow down behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dom's car. He kept a steady speed to catch up with me and then stopped the car when I stopped walking. He rolled the window down and smiled at me.

"Get in."

I made no arguments and quickly got into the car. As soon as I was in and had my seat belt on he sped up. In every area he drove in he went at least ten miles per hour over the speed limit. Barely slowing in time for corners and any other changes in direction

"So before you kill us," I started. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere," he shrugged. "That was the idea, right?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "But I doubt you just drove out here so you could drive me around aimlessly."

"Admittedly I was worried."

"And?"

He glanced my way briefly. "What?"

"You tell me."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

I twisted in my seat so I was facing him. "About what?"

"I want you to know that you don't have to stay at the house with us, or work in the diner." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not saying I want you out, 'cause I don't. But I don't know what you wanted to do."

I wanted so much to sound offended just to mess with him, but I took pity on him and let out a small laugh. "Vince suggested we get our own place. _I _told _him_ that I wanted to stay at the house for a while longer."

"Really?" he grinned.

I nodded. "Of course. And as for the diner, I could always split my time between there and the garage."

"We do need help with the books from time to time."

"Then it's sorted."

"So you and Vince are serious?"

I sunk a little into my chair. "Why do you ask?"

"He's my best friend," Dom shrugged. "Never seen him like this, I want to be sure."

"I'm not gonna hurt him," I promised.

"I'm worried about you getting hurt too."

"I don't think he will."

"He knows better," Dom laughed.

"We've both been through too much recently," I sighed. "I think we're both too tired to get into more trouble."

"You say that now," he laughed. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"He's getting the blame either way," I decided.

Dom started to laugh as he turned on the radio. I kept my eyes on him as he told me stories about Vince from when they were younger.

* * *

When we got back Vince was outside on the steps. He had some books, a pen and paper around him. As I got closer to him I realised it was the books from the garage but I also worked out that he wasn't really paying attention to them, he must have used them to make him sitting out on the steps look less suspicious. Dom smiled at me before walking ahead.

I stopped in front of Vince. He parted his legs to allow me to step closer. His hands rested on my legs and slowly made their way up my body to rest on my hips. I grinned as he pulled me down to sit on his lap. His lips pressing firmly to mine as soon as I was sitting.

"You left without saying good morning," he mumbled against my lips.

"Not my fault you could sleep through the apocalypse."

"Bet you didn't even try to wake me."

I sighed in mock defeat. "You caught me red handed."

"I'll punish you later," he said happily. "Mia made pancakes."

I followed him inside but before he could get too far I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. I could hear him halfheartedly put up a fight behind me but I could practically hear the grin in his voice. And I knew the closer and closer we got to my room it was growing bigger and bigger.

As soon as the door shut behind us he pulled me to him. He bypassed my lips and went straight for my neck. I happily let him suck, nip and kiss it while he carefully undressed me. When I was down to my underwear I gently eased him out of his clothes until we were both completely naked.

My eyes instantly went to the floor as Vince slowly looked me over. When he made no movements, telling me that he was still looking, I walked backwards towards the bed. He followed me just like I knew he would and the second I was making my way up the bed he was crawling after me so that as soon as I settled he was hovering above me, bringing his lips back down to attack my neck.

I trailed my hands over him, intent on making this as slow and torturous for him as possible but then I felt the tip of him press against my entrance and my initial idea went straight out the window. Instead I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him no choice but to continue pushing forward.

We both stilled and Vince bit down hard on his lip once he was all the way in. I rocked my hips against his and he set a slow rhythm. As the rhythm slowly increased in speed I kissed every bit of him that I could reach, nibbling him here and there.

"I love you," he whispered.

But I was too far gone to string a sentence together in response.

* * *

By time we got to dinner that night I realised that Leon was right, I didn't need distractions anymore, I was happy. I never slept in anymore but I did feel a lot better. I was starting to accept the idea that almost killing Dwight was the right thing to do. It helped that my life with the team was getting better and better.

"Hungry?" Vince whispered.

I immediately stopped chewing on my fork and set it down. "A little."

"Told you we should have snuck out and got our own food."

"Yes, but I'm nice."

He held his hand over his heart and tried to look offended but I could see the smile threatening to break through. I started to fiddle with my fork again, swapping it between my hands under the table. I could see Vince on one side of me, and Leon on the other, trying not to laugh at me. I glared at both of them before stopping and just holding onto my fork.

I almost dropped it on the floor when Mia put out the food. I quickly reached across the table and grabbed at a bread roll. I bit into it and sighed happily just as Vince and Leon both burst out laughing. I looked at them questioningly.

"Well, now we know who's saying grace," Dom announced. My eyes went to him and he shrugged. "It's the rules."

I glared at both Vince and Leon, realising now why they found my hunger so amusing. Both smiled innocently at me. I rolled my eyes before putting my head down and bringing my hands together.

* * *

**A/N: **_*dramatic sigh* the end! I want to actually thank **sweetkiwi604 **every ending I wrote I hated then she helped me out with her wonderful suggestions! She was also a big help with this story as a whole. You guys should really check her out. And talking about **all of you**, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I do plan for a sequel, well it is on the list, it's just getting to it which I hope won't take too long._

**Again, thank you to each and every one of you!**

_R&R_


End file.
